Gravitational Attraction
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: After being sold into First Order slavery, Rey finds herself a part of the sanitation crew. A chance run-in with General Hux brings her closer to a figure from the past. She gets pulled into training and grows closer to her new Master along the way, in ways that neither of them anticipated. Both master and student learn that nothing is simple.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any right or fashion. If I did, Reylo would be canon. Let me know if I should continue past the first chapter; send me reviews. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, so I'm a bit rusty. Bear with me, I have big plans for this. :)**_

* * *

 _"Rock bottom became the solid foundation on which I rebuilt my life." - J.K. Rowling_

Hardly anything had made sense in Rey's life up to this point. From childhood, she had been raised on Jakku, scouting out pieces of scrap metal and spare vehicle parts to eke out a minor existence. She was used to hard labor, unforgiving conditions and careful people. That part had made sense, and she tried not to dwell too long on her missing set of parents. It was a way of life, no... existing. That word kept cropping up as she sat on a cold, metal seat aboard a Star Destroyer, bound for who knows where. The bench seat carried about five others, and the seat on the other side held six other captives. Unkar Plutt had sold them into another form of captivity to the First Order, and they were not given a chance to argue. Young and old alike wore looks of curiosity and fear, not knowing what they were headed for. No one said a word except a singular young boy, asking his mother where they were being taken to. She did not have an answer, so she merely put a finger to her mouth to convey silence to him. Rey looked upon the broken family with a kind of pity, knowing fully well that the mother did not have the heart to tell him how afraid she was as well. After countless hours, a soldier in the full white uniform of a Stormtrooper came back to the cargo hold and stared down each one of them. "We're arriving at our destination. Keep quiet, line up single file and follow me." No one dared go against the soldier's orders, so they just nodded. About ten minutes later, a slight jolt and a mechanical hissing sound told them they had arrived. Everyone in the cargo hold lined up as they were told, and another Stormtrooper followed their line of twelve. They marched into even colder temperatures, and Rey saw a silvery white substance falling from the sky.

"What is this?" She wasn't trying to ask anyone in particular, but the lead trooper turned around and addressed her question.

"Haven't you ever seen snow? Ignorant slaves from Jakku..." His remark trailed off into the snow and they continued to march into a large steel facility. The sheer size of it elicited a collective gasp from the captive party, and suddenly Rey felt more nervous than ever. They had not been told where they were going, or for what reason. Of course she was outraged when the troopers dragged her onto the ship, flailing the whole way. Who was Unkar Plutt to sell her like a piece of his own property? No one would listen though, and that was the reason her party was taken. No one would miss scavengers from Jakku; they were of no consequence. Her thoughts suddenly came to a halt when her eyes met the personnel marching around the facility. The lead trooper turned to the company and halted their progress. "This is Starkiller Base. You have been brought here to become part of our personnel. Cooperation will be rewarded, and opposition will be met with destruction. Would anyone like to be brave?" He sneered the last part. Everyone shivered, and the trooper laughed. "That's what I thought. All the men, step to the left side." They did as told, except the young boy. "You too, boy." The boy clung to his mother's skirting for dear life, a look of fear clearly written on his face.

"Mama, please..." The trooper from the back strode up and grabbed the boy from his mother, yanking him to the left side. She cried and started trying to go to him, until the trooper pointed his blaster at her.

"Get back in line, woman." Her eyes widened and Rey watched as she walked back to the women's side, knowing there were very few choices to be made in the situation. A man from the left side grabbed the boy by the hand and looked at his mother.

"We'll take care of him, Sheera." She looked a bit more comfortable, but her eyes still filled with tears as the trooper from the back lead the men away. Rey watched as they filed to a hallway off to the side, wondering where they were headed to. Five women were left looking at each other, wondering what fate they would be facing.

"The rest of you will follow me." Their lead trooper started to walk again, and Rey's company had no choice but to follow. They made their way down a few hallways, taking many twists and turns, then taking a lift to the third floor. If they expected her to remember this, she would be in so much trouble. One more straight hallway lead them to a door where the trooper put his hand up to the reader, and they were admitted. Rey's eyes met a rich brown desk, neatly stacked with tablets and a few commlinks. Behind the desk stood two people, a red-headed man and an armor-clad warrior.

"Welcome to Starkiller Base. I am General Hux, and this is Captain Phasma." General Hux did not smile, and both of them stood with their hands behind their back; a formal gesture, not necessarily of polite foundations. The red-headed general gestured to the person in armor, and a smooth female voice emitted from the mask.

"Your group has been chosen to become part of the First Order, and you will have an opportunity to show which side you favor by completing general tasks assigned to you." Captain Phasma gestured toward two of the older women and addressed the trooper. "These two will not do for manual labor. Take them to the testing facilities and see if they have any other useful purposes." They were taken out of the room by the trooper, and the rest of them found themselves alone with the general and captain.

"If you disobey the Order, you will be disposed of. The area of Niima Outpost has been declared a neutral territory, so unlike the Resistance, you do not automatically get branded with the traitor label." Hux spat the word 'traitor' like it was venom in his mouth. "The Captain will assign you to your tasks, and you will be observed. There is nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide. Do the right thing, and do not fight us. We are not the enemy." With that eerie statement, he waved them off, and Phasma lead them out of the office.

There were only three women left in their group, and Rey did not feel any camaraderie with her two other companions. Yes, they had made an existence together, but that did not mean they were friends. They were cordial to each other, but she did not even know their names. One was slightly older than her, and the other was about five years younger than her. They found themselves in a linen room, and Phasma addressed them once again. "You three are going to be tasked with sanitation and housekeeping. Your work starts tomorrow, and we will come back to this location at six o'clock sharp in the morning. I will show you to your rooms, and I will retrieve you in the morning." The three women were lead to separate rooms and Rey found herself in a room much greater than her AT-AT on Jakku. The bed was a pristine white, and the floor was a smooth gunmetal grey. She roamed around her quarters to see a refrigeration unit, a dark grey couch which was softer than anything she had ever felt before, and the fresher was stocked with fluffy towels and wash cloths. There was a mirror as large as the sink was long, and she finally observed herself outside her desert surroundings. Her tanned skin was covered in sand and dirt, and her clothes hadn't been washed in weeks. What was the point when you knew you were going right back out into the same conditions? She had no idea what purpose Starkiller Base held, and honestly, right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to mind her own business and keep her head low as she had been for the last few years of her life. Her stomach growled, and food did sound like a good idea right now, so she meandered back into the small kitchen and opened the fridge. Soup mix and water were waiting for her, and she put the two together, allowing the container to warm itself. After slurping the soup standing up, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and drank some of the water left in the canteen. A profound wave of sleepiness captured her and she knew she would need to shower before she laid down.

The shower echoed throughout the bathroom in a way that made her feel safe and more comfortable, and as soon as she stepped in, a brown puddle of dirt and filth gathered in the bottom of the tub. Grabbing a bar of soap, she rubbed the cleansing bubbles on her hands and began cleaning herself. The soap smelled of petrichor, and Rey felt tears welling up in her eyes. The smell rain on the desert rain was a godsend, and nothing could stop that feeling from coming down on her. After she was properly cleaned and scrubbed, she grabbed a towel off the sink and walked into the bedroom. A wardrobe on the side of the room held five black robes and five sets of clothes for daily wear. She put one of the sets of clothes on and fell back on the bed with a soft thump. Far softer than anything, even the couch, the bed guided her into a restful sleep in which she found herself on an island, feeling the sun in a far different way than before. She was not burning in the heat, rather enjoying it. Her normally dirty clothes were beige colored from being cleaned, and her hair was flowing freely from the normal three buns she wore. Rey closed her eyes and let her face go toward the sun, raising her arms. She felt more free than ever with the salty ocean water reaching her nose, and she felt infinite. Peace flowed through her for the longest moment, and then suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. It was torn between warm and cold, and she turned quickly to find the source. Instead, the sun turned to warm rain and she saw a tall man clad in black. He raised his face to meet her's, and she saw a metal mask. He came swiftly at her and drew a crackling red lightsaber, poised to take her down. Rey screamed and woke with a start, throwing herself into a fighting position. The nightmare made her face hot and she was embarrassed because she realized there was no one in her room to attack her. After checking all the rooms in her area, she crawled back under the covers, confused as to what her dream was trying to tell her.

* * *

Many rooms down from Rey's, a dark-haired man was sleeping soundly until an electric jolt went through his body. He jumped from the bed to find darkness, and a sudden cold hitting his chest. Sweat poured from his forehead and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Trying to find the source of his awakening, he closed his eyes and began trying to meditate. What a lot of good it did considering he just got woke up, but finally he settled into the peaceful state of mind that was required to see the Force. After a few moments, he opened his eyes wide once again and felt his throat go dry. "She's here."


	2. What Doesn't Kill You

Chapter Two: What Doesn't Kill You

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any shape, form or fashion. I'm just a rabid fangirl looking for a good time, lol.**_

* * *

 _"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength." - Arnold Schwarzenegger_

Eighteen days. It had been eighteen days since Rey had been taken from what little environment she had known as 'home'. It was common knowledge that after performing a routine or activity for twenty-one days straight, it would become a habit. She was close to having her routine down as a habit, so very close. Every morning she would don the all-black attire that was associated with the First Order (so strange from her usual beige) and begin making her way down to the linen room at six sharp. For the first week, Captain Phasma would meet the three girls and make sure they were actually performing their duties before leaving them, all the while muttering something about babysitting and things not being in her job description. At the start of the second week, she did not meet them, so they continued doing as they had been shown, and apparently there was no trouble with this. None of the girls had decided it would be a smart move to try and escape; where would they go? They never saw any of their previous comrades, and all of them were smart enough to leave the past behind. Once the day was done at six in the evening, the young women reconvened in the linen room, put up their carts and supplies and went to the mess hall to grab a quick bite.

"How have they been treating you guys," the blonde one asked. They hadn't bothered to learn each others names. What was the point when they only met up twice a day?

"Fair enough," Rey responded simply. She wasn't much for conversation, especially considering their only human contact was minimal.

"No one's been cruel, but I heard to avoid the general," whispered the brunette. She leaned even closer and the other two followed suit. "He liked to punish the servants, and he especially likes to dominate women." They leaned back and finished their dinner, a simple soup with bread. The food may not have been extravagant, but it was better than dehydrated portions. After the three of them finished eating, they took off to their respective rooms and retired for the night. The physical exhaustion should have overtaken Rey, but after her shower, she felt more awake than she had the whole day. She overheard some of the personnel talking about a library on her floor, and honestly, it never hurt anyone to have more knowledge. After changing into a clean pair of robes not unlike the ones she wore for a uniform, she took off down the hallway, feet softly padding the floor through her uniform sandals. After checking to make sure no one was coming, she explored the hallway trying to find some indicator to where the library was. A few times Rey ducked behind a wall to avoid a Stormtrooper. No one had told them if they could wander the facilities or not, so it was best to play the game safely. Fifteen minutes of searching finally sent her to a set of silver sliding doors. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she put her hand up the palm reader, and the doors slid open. Her eyes went wide as she was met with row upon row of shelves.

She ran across the polished floor, buns flopping on her head the whole way. Signs on the shelves told her that she could read about history, war tactics, and repairing droids. Thirsty for new knowledge, she headed for the history section and grabbed a tablet. It was labeled 'Coming to Power: History of the First Order.' Opening the tablet while standing, she began to read the text. Time flowed quickly while she drank in the information in front of her, and she felt nothing indicating danger.

"Eager, clever girl. What are you doing out of your room?" Rey's head snapped up and she nearly dropped the tablet. General Hux wore a half-smile as he strode over to where she stood.

"I heard of a library on this floor and wished to entertain myself. Are we not supposed to leave our area?" He took the tablet from her and placed it back on the shelf. She gulped hard as the warning given to her earlier echoed in the back of her mind. This was not a place to be alone.

"Most young women do not leave their assigned areas unescorted. It's not safe to be out by yourself." Hux moved closer to Rey, and she backed into the bookshelf. "You might find yourself in an... undesirable situation." He whispered the last two words in a menacing tone, and Rey knew her choice to wander was going to cost her dearly. Her breath caught in her throat as though she was choking, and she started to sweat.

"Please let me go," she whispered, feeling caged by Hux's arms. "I promise I'll go back to my room and not wander again."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" He lowered his right hand and grabbed her waist. "I rather think you would be a delicious morsel, scavenger." His left hand went for her face and he yanked hard upward, pulling her terrified eyes to meet his face. The smirk on his face held no semblance to kindness, and he pulled her mouth to his. She tried to scream as his right hand traveled further downward, landing between her legs. He swallowed her scream and began rubbing his hand hard against her most private area. Rey's hands landed on his chest and she felt a large amount of energy go through her body, throwing Hux's body away from her's and into the nearest bookshelf. The shelf fell with him on top of it, slamming down and shaking the floor. Rey ran for the door, not caring who she met. Her eyes filled with tears as she rushed to try and find her room, getting lost along the way. The tears began to fall on her feet and she found herself running into a tall, black-clad man. Her eyes went upward and she felt another stab of fear as the mask from her dreams caught her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me." She stumbled backward and fell at his feet, wiping hard at her eyes, trying to show nothing that had just happened. "I'm sorry, just leave me alone." Her breath came quick and she rushed to her feet, scrambling around the man she had just ran into. As soon as she reached her room, she crawled into a ball on the bed and began to cry in earnest.

* * *

Kylo Ren was hardly ever baffled, but this was one of those rare occasions. The child he had dropped off on Jakku grew into a young woman, and she was stumbling through the hallways of Starkiller Base with tears streaking her cheeks. He had turned to ask her what had happened, but she ran as though he was the bane of her existence. Something had happened; she was running from someone. He stalked his way down the hallway to where the library doors were stuck in a halfway open position. He forced them open and found Hux lying on top of a bookshelf, turned into the floor. Tablets and documents lay all over the floor and the general looked as though he had been knocked out. A hell of a hit, and he felt residual energy flowing through the room. She had used the Force, and he was correct. She was the child he had left behind. He waved his hand through the air and Hux awoke with a snarl.

"Where is she?" Ren smirked beneath the mask, gathering an idea of what had happened.

"Women don't seem to take to molestation too lightly, _General_." Ren sneered the last word, showing that although he had power over their own forces, he had obviously lost control of the previous situation. "Maybe you should stick to what you do best." The dark-haired man started to walk out of the room and Hux called him back.

"Don't you think it would be helpful to use those _powers_ to clean up this mess?" Ren turned to face the offending man, almost laughing.

"You made the mess, you figure it out." He left the red-headed man steaming, wiping blood from his nose. Ren felt Snoke pulling at the back of his mind, and it just so happened that this situation could use a report. He would speak with his Master as soon as he got a confirmation of what had happened. With that thought, he strode off toward the girl's quarters.

* * *

The water just wasn't hot enough to clean the filth from her body. She scrubbed until her skin burned, and she could still feel the general's hands on her. With a gag, she turned off the shower and grabbed a robe from the sink. There would be no looking in the mirror; she was ashamed of herself. Had the other girls not warned her that he had a nasty reputation for situations like this? Just as big of a question loomed in the back of her mind though: what happened when she pushed Hux off? It was as though she had gathered energy and threw it at him.

As Rey walked back into her bedroom, she grabbed her desert clothes and slung them on. The black robes were a reminder of where she was stuck, and with no way out. How would she ever find something to pilot out of the base, and even if she did manage to find a way out, stormtroopers would probably hunt her down and dispose of her. She had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. As she was pulling her hair up into her trademark buns, the door to her quarters slid open. The tall masked man from earlier entered and she felt her guard coming up. How could people just walk into her private areas? "What do you want?"

"Your social skills could use some refining, girl." A deep mechanical voice emitted from the mask, and felt the bile rising in her throat again as she searched the room for something to defend herself with. There was nothing but a cup, and at best, that would probably anger the man.

"That's brilliant coming from a creature that just makes themselves at home in someone else's living space." She felt the words come out before she could bite them back. A chuckle came from the mask. "Can I help you?" The question sounded more tired than irritated, and that in itself disappointed her.

"Do you know who I am?" He cocked his head to the side as she squinted her eyes.

"I am sure I have never met another man who wears a mask." The sarcasm was rich, and he could appreciate the fight in her. "Maybe if I saw a face, I might pull some recognition from somewhere." A moment of quiet passed between them, and his hands moved toward the mask. With a hiss, it came off and she stared at a face that she couldn't quite place.

* * *

He couldn't tell you what made him do it. Maybe it was some form of the past that rose up in him, or maybe it was sheer curiousity in what she would do when she saw his face. Either way, she did look curious, and he could tell that she couldn't completely recognize him. Perhaps she was trying to recall childhood memories, but that would be damn near impossible considering how small she was. Finally the silence was broken by Rey, and her voice sounded unsure. "Sorry, am I supposed to know you?"

"No, I wouldn't expect you to know me. I am the leader of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren." He made no movements, this was as close to nicety as anyone would get.

"I am Rey, of Jakku. Well, that's where I lived before I was brought here." She looked lost in thought as she spoke, and felt a bit sorry for her. "I'm surprised we haven't met, I've been here for almost three weeks."

"I'm not a social person." She laughed and he felt his cheeks get pink. What the hell was happening?

"I gather that. Anyway, can I help you? I was getting ready to retire for the night." Her eyes grew dark and brooding as she revisited the situation he had found her in earlier.

"Yes," he replied. "What happened with General Hux earlier? I saw your reaction in meeting me in the hallway, and I found him in... quite an interesting position." He worked hard to keep the smile off his face. It was challenging considering Hux got what he asked for. The girl was scrappy, he had to admit.

"Nothing," she bit out quickly. His face must have given a look of disapproval because she wilted and sat back on the bed. "He found me and..." She didn't have the heart to finish the statement.

"I don't need a re-countenance of that part. Did you use the Force?" Rey's eyebrows lowered over her eyes and she looked confused.

"What is that?" It was his turn to look baffled. How could she use powers she didn't even know she had?

"Did you send energy through your body at the general?" She looked embarrassed with red cheeks as her eyes met his.

"I think so." He nodded and stood up taller.

"I'll be back to speak with you again later. Until then, continue doing... whatever it was that you were doing." Rey's face contorted into a half smile at his awkwardness and Ren turned his back. He pulled his mask back on and was about to exit the room when she called out to him.

"What do I call you? And how do you know what I did?" He looked at her one more time, seeing a part of the child he had abandoned long ago.

"Both of those matters will be addressed when I find you again." With that cryptic statement, he opened the door and made his way to the Supreme Leader.


	3. A Change In Fortune

Chapter Three: A Change in Fortune

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the usual stuff. I don't own the cover image either, I picked it up on Tumblr. If someone knows who owns it, I would love to give them credit. But I digress.**_

* * *

 _"Perhaps strength doesn't reside in never having been broken, but in the courage to grow strong in the broken places." - Unknown_

Kylo Ren had a very minimal list of things that made him nervous or fear. On the top of that list, Supreme Leader Snoke sat proudly. Even through a hologram projection, he instilled obedience and order, and he was not to be reckoned with. Ren bowed before his Master and took his helmet off with a quick sweep. "I called on you earlier, why did you not come to me?" His voice was full of accusation and power.

"Master, I had to make sure of some newly acquired information before I brought it to your attention." Snoke's interest was piqued, and he waved his hand for Ren to continue. "I have found a girl with Force powers, and she resides within our base. She has no idea what she did, but General Hux was on the receiving end of them." At the mention of his name, the doors slid open and Hux himself strode in, looking ruffled.

"Supreme Leader." He bowed in deference and turned to Ren. "Why did you not notify me that you were coming to meet our leader?" The question was more of a muffled snarl, and Ren worked very hard to keep from smiling.

"Later, General. I believe my Knight was reporting information of the utmost importance to me." With a look, the general was silenced and Ren continued with his report.

"The girl is unrefined, but can be trained. Her powers seem to be great, but without testing them, we will not know. What would you have me do, Master?" Ren was hopeful that he would be allowed a protege of his own, and Snoke gave a sinister smile in return.

"Test the girl. If she shows promise, you will bring her to me and I shall decide if she is to be trained or not. Fetch the girl tomorrow, and you will have one week to refine her. Go now." As Ren pulled his mask back on and started to walk away, Snoke spoke once more. "And be careful not to let curiosity turn into more, my apprentice." The last statement sounded more like a warning, and Ren bowed, leaving to return to his own quarters. One week should be sufficient in teaching her the basics, and if all else failed, he would just bring Hux in and let him provoke the girl.

* * *

Before the morning sun rose, Rey woke with her alarm and got to work putting on her uniform. Her mind was sluggish, but it worked hard to figure out who had visited her last night. He had said his name was Kylo Ren, and he was the leader of the Knights of Ren. She hadn't heard of anything like that in her time here, so maybe it was a clan of some sort. Whatever the case was, he said he would be back for her. While it was nice to have some form of human contact, she was unsure of whether or not she wanted to see him again. He had loomed over her, and she felt power radiating from him. He was the kind of person who would be dangerous to cross, the kind of person who would be sent to execute her if she tried to escape. With a sigh, she resigned herself to put the thoughts away and continue on as though nothing had happened the day before. If he was a man of his word, she would find out more about his identity when he came back for her.

Throughout the whole day, Rey kept imagining his dark feathered hair and how his eyes had been caught between light and dark. He had seemed much kinder (if that was what his demeanor could be considered) with the menacing helmet off his face, and maybe he wasn't such a bad person if he came to check on her after... well, she tried not to think of that again. She had been through worse, and if the past was any indicator, she may well be facing even worse than that. The only thing she knew was that Kylo Ren apparently knew something about her that even she didn't know, however that was possible.

Captain Phasma met the three girls at the end of the day and told them that they had been proven loyal to the First Order. The truth of the matter was that none of them had a plan for escaping, so it seemed less foolhardy to stay and play the game for the time being. With that being said, she dismissed the other two, keeping Rey behind. "I heard you met with both of our fearless leaders now," the armored captain said with a slight tinge of laughter.

"One I could've done without," Rey said in response. She had no idea why she hadn't said both, maybe it was residual thoughts from this morning.

"In any case, you have been promoted." Rey's eyes narrowed with suspicion. If this was General Hux trying to bait her into a closer entanglement, she had a surprise waiting for him. "You will be joining Master Ren for personal training."

"Oh." The female captain was not phased by Rey's surprise. "So what do I do?"

"That would not be for us to discuss. You will have to talk to your new Master about that. Come with me." Phasma waved a silvery arm and motioned for Rey to follow her out of the linen room. They made their way down winding hallways until the captain paused in front of an unremarkable door. It looked the same as Rey's, and there was nothing that would have told her the identity of the occupant. Captain Phasma knocked three times on the door and stood back, watching as the door opened on its own. Rey observed the keypad as they entered, wondering why it hadn't been used. "Ren, we're here." Phasma stood at the doorway and Rey followed suit, clasping her hands in front of her waist.

"I could've retrieved the girl..." He trailed off when he saw that Rey was in their company. "Thank you, Captain." The words sounded forced, like they hadn't seen much use. With that acknowledgment, the armored warrior exited the room, leaving the two of them alone. "I'm assuming the captain told you what you were doing here." Rey shifted her weight from one foot to another, not knowing what to say.

"Kind of. She said something about training, but she didn't say what kind." She noticed that he wore his helmet again today, blocking off human contact. Maybe that was a good thing, a sign that she shouldn't get comfortable. "You have a rare gift, and you will put it to the test."

"I take it that means that you found the answer you were looking for." She had no idea what he had been in search of, but she assumed since she was to be tested, he found something positive.

"We shall see. For now, you will call me Master Ren." Rey's nose wrinkled at the title. "Is there a problem?"

"I hope you don't mean 'master' in any other context besides teacher. I have no master." She was gutsy as well as scrappy, he thought. This was going to be fun.

"All you have is me now. I suggest you be a good girl and listen to me. Otherwise, I know another purpose girls like yourself serve on this star ship." He hated telling her this, but it had the desired effect. Her eyes went wide and she steeled her face. "You will be trained in the ways of the Force, and I will be your teacher."

"What qualifies you to be a teacher?" Her tone was one of disbelief and sarcasm. Ren felt himself growing impatient with her attitude and he silenced her for a moment.

"Do not question my teachings. I am going to be the most forgiving teacher you will encounter, so maybe you shouldn't forget that." He walked closer to her and she felt her resolve shrink. He was a menacing creature in his tall black ensemble and heavy metal helmet. She know there was a human man under there, but there was no trace of him right now.

"Why are you so invested in me?" Rey hadn't meant to ask it; the question just came out as a whispered afterthought.

"Power is meant to be harnessed and refined. Otherwise, you're wasting a perfectly good gift that others would kill for." She could feel his passion flowing with the words, something that hadn't echoed from anyone else that she had encountered, save General Hux. Maybe that was how you had to stay alive on this base: find a passion and feed it.

"I still haven't figured out where I've seen you before." Rey craned her neck as though she could see past his outfit.

"Maybe it's best not to dwell in the past, but move into the future." His words were a dismissal for her, and she bounced back down onto the pads of her feet. "We start tomorrow, and you have officially been released from sanitation. Your robes have been changed out for training, and I will retrieve you in the mornings. We will meet at eight each morning, and you will be ready to go by that time. Do not make me wait." His words were a warning. He turned his back to her and waved a hand, signaling her to leave.

"Can I see your face?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and something made her feel like she would be more secure in herself if she could see him.

"Would it make a difference?"

"Not really."

"Then you answered your own question. Go now." She huffed and walked out of Ren's room, trying to make her way back to her own quarters.

* * *

If he had shown his face, she would not obey him. He didn't hold it together very well when she started talking about the past and recognition. There may be some point in the future when she finally figured out where she knew him from, but that day did not need to be today. His composure almost broke when she wouldn't be silent and trust him, but he couldn't really blame her. Who trusts a stranger in a mask? No, he would have to break and rebuild her, not completely though. The desert and her environment had done well to make her hard, protecting her. Now that he knew she was safe, he would mold her, help her shape her destiny. Until then though, he would guard himself, safe against her hazel eyes and curious heart.

 _ **Kylo's starting to recognize his own weaknesses concerning Rey, so now the story should be moving a little faster. Classes start back this coming week, so bear with me. This one's gonna be a slow burn.** _


	4. Trials and Secrets

Chapter Four: Trials and Secrets

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my car yet. Lol If I owned Star Wars, Episode Eight would be all about playing out the Reylo relationship. Oh what a great gift we've been given. ;)**_

* * *

 _Secrets and lies kill relationships. No matter how careful you are, you will get caught. - Unknown_

Morning came earlier, or so it felt like. Rey had an extra hour to sleep in, but the anxiety of training under Kylo Ren kept her up and down all night. What would they be doing? Why was _he_ trying to train her? Wasn't there anyone else to do the job? Did she really want anyone else doing that particular job? A headache started to build, so she just focused on sifting through her wardrobe, finding new robes with a clingier fit. They were more suited for fighting and martial arts, allowing her to move comfortably and not get in the way. She hated the fact that they felt as though they were tailor-made for her, and pushed the notion to the back of her mind. A sharp rap of knuckles on the door signaled her glance at the clock, showing it was now eight precisely. With a deep breath, Rey marched over to the door and met the towering figure of her new teacher.

* * *

Ren didn't speak to her during the whole walking trip; there was no reason to start pointless niceties. She would come to expect those types of things, and he wanted her to have no expectations. The more she stopped questioning him and just followed the instructions, the smoother this process would flow. As they entered their destination, Rey gasped audibly. A virtual forest covered the massive room, greenery flowing from the ceiling. She reached out and touched a fern coming up from the ground, and she could swear it held a velvety touch. "What is this?"

"A room that allows us to train on any terrain. Growing up in a desert, I'm sure you didn't encounter a lot of plant life." Kylo Ren sounded very matter-of-fact, as though he knew her environment personally.

"Not really," she replied, walking around the trees, touching everything. Her eyes lit up and for a moment, she forgot why they were there. "Can you create any environment?" Rey turned and found herself face to face with Ren's chest. She blushed and backed up, hitting a tree trunk. Ren came closer, removing his helmet and tossing it to the ground with a thump.

"We can recreate anything, as long as we can visualize it." His eyes burned into her's, and she felt heat radiate between their bodies. "Do you have a particular environment you'd like to experience?" She couldn't speak; her mouth went dry. "I could also create it if you showed me."

"How would you do that," she whispered, unable to shake the nervousness of her proximity. There were not a lot of people that she had been that close to, and she found herself unprepared for the churning in her stomach. Ren smiled, an actual smirk, and replied.

"Close your eyes." Her nervousness dissolved with skepticism, and she felt an eyebrow raise. "I'm just going to show you what using the Force can do. Close your eyes." He said the last part a little softer, as though he wanted to reassure her that no harm was coming. Against her better judgement, she let her eyelids fall and felt a slightly uncomfortable pressure in her head. "Let me in," he coaxed, and she felt herself let go. A burning sensation raced through her head and she felt his hand in front of her face. A moment later, she smelled salt water and heard tides crashing against sand. Rey's eyes snapped open and she saw an island, the one she had dreamed of when she first arrived.

"How did you do that?" Kylo Ren looked very self-satisfied; a look that complimented him. His brown eyes shone a little at her amazement.

"I gathered thoughts from your head and transferred them into a tangible environment. You must think of this often, it was the first thing I encountered." He seemed lost in thought at what he had encountered in her head, so she took the opportunity to observe the horizon.

"I just feel so peaceful when I think of this island. I feel free," she recounted. "What does the room look like when no thoughts have been transferred?" Rey turned her head toward Kylo and saw him press a reset button. All the salt and beach wind disappeared and they were staring at a cold, metal room.

"Once you have reached a certain point in training, we will change the environments to keep you sharp. You should never be stagnant." Ren grabbed a durasteel instrument and handed it to Rey. "We'll train with these. Today, I'll just be blocking, and I want you to come at me with everything you have. Once I see where you stand, we'll go from there." It sounded simple enough, but nothing had ever been simple in Rey's experience. Kylo grabbed one of the same instruments and turned it on, making everything glow red. Rey searched for the button on her rod and turned it on, feeling the hum travel through her fingers and palm. "Come at me," Ren said, challenging her.

* * *

Rey was unsure of herself, but quickly found herself swinging the vibrating rod. It was much lighter than the quarterstaff she had used back on Jakku, but the Stormtroopers had taken that from her upon departure. Without a weapon, there had been no reason to try and fight. Her swings were erratic, but she had never encountered a weapon quite like this. To the left, to the right, Kylo blocked her the whole way. An upswing, a downswing, a cut to the side. Even thrusts, he quickly threw them back at her. She paused to catch her breath and he just looked down at her, appearing slightly disappointed. "What," she asked sharply.

"You don't seem to be putting up that much of a fight," he replied simply. "I think I could fight you off with my bare hands."

"I'd love to see you try." Her tone was aggressive, but he had pushed her buttons. She didn't ask for any of this, and she did not need to be insulted.

"Very well." Ren threw down his training saber and unlatched his cloak. "If you can't at least get a hit in this way, you can go back to sanitation... or to the general." Her eyes flared and he smiled when he saw the fire that lit. She rushed at him faster than she had yet, swinging for his head. He was impressed; it didn't take much to push her toward the edge. She was quiet, like a lake. Placid on the surface with a myriad of things going on under the surface. With refining, she had great potential. All of a sudden, Rey jabbed Kylo in the side with the saber and he fell to his knees. His teeth gnashed as electricity washed through his body. "I forgot to mention that you will receive a nice shock when the saber meets skin."

"Maybe you shouldn't have given up on me as quick as you did," Rey spat at him. Her breath was coming in ragged from chasing him down, and her hair was coming out of its buns.

"Do you really think I'd feed you to the dogs that easily, scavenger?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"You couldn't give any cares for what happens to me." He could tell she was trying to be brave and strong, but her eyes told otherwise. He couldn't stop himself from walking over, but he did stop his hand from reaching out to her. Compassion wouldn't help her here.

"There is no point in feeling sorry for yourself. Your strength can speak for you, if you build it. I know it's not been easy, but you can still grow."

"Why do you sound like someone who knows my situation?" Not for the first time, Rey looked at Kylo like she was seeing into his soul. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Concern yourself with present matters." He avoided her glances, even as she crossed her arms and glared him down. "It's common knowledge that strength and power enable a person to overcome their downfalls." Rey couldn't completely disagree; she had a little experience in the field. "Now, come at me." Kylo had raised himself to his full height again and summoned the durasteel saber to his hand once again. Steel met steel, and Kylo felt Rey pushing herself. Regardless of the reason, she had her fight back, and the past stayed in the past again.

* * *

After a long day of clashing training swords, Rey wiped the sweat from her forehead and took her saber over to the shelf. She was hot and exhausted, and her stomach rumbled. "You still haven't told me why we're doing this." Kylo took a deep drink of his canteen and wiped his mouth.

"You have the potential to wield a deadly weapon, and when you released it on General Hux, it was a good sign." She could hear the humor in his voice. "The Force is a rare gift, and we need more soldiers who can use it. You have said gift, and with refining, you could be powerful."

"But I didn't do anything spectacular today." She felt confused, and her stomach rumbled again. Kylo pulled on his helmet and walked out of the room, prompting Rey to follow him.

"Before you start shooting large weapons, you start small. The same goes for this case. There are certain fundamentals you must learn and use before progressing." Rey hadn't seen him come alive until he started talking like this. He was so passionate, and he really knew his stuff. She continued to listen to him talk about war tactics and stopped abruptly when she realized they had talked their way completely to his door. "I'm going to take my dinner and retire for the night. Would you like to have dinner in my quarters?" Her nose scrunched up at the thought of being alone with someone of the opposite sex, but then again, hadn't they been alone all day? If he was going to try something, it should have happened by now.

"Are you sure it's okay? I wouldn't want to be a bother." She couldn't read his face with the mask on.

"I wouldn't offer if it were an inconvenience." That much made sense. He pushed in a code on the keypad and the doors slid open. He waited to see what she would do, and she quickly made her way in. Maybe she could get some answers in private.

* * *

His generosity was getting out of hand, but he couldn't make himself stop. Ren watched as Rey walked through his private quarters, taking in all of the gunmetal, silver and black. He kept his colors simple and uncomplicated, very much unlike his outfit. What was the point in decorating a room he barely used except to eat and rest his head? Rey sat down on the couch and watched Kylo as he walked to his bedroom.

"You aren't a very messy person, are you?"

"It's hard to be messy when you don't spend a lot of time in one place." He pulled off his outfit, grabbing a pair of loose black pants and a sleeveless shirt. When he walked back into the room, Rey's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Something the matter?"

"Not at all." He smirked, knowing that she hadn't run across a lot of human men in Niima Outpost. "I thought you said something about dinner."

"It'll be here shortly. I take my dinner at the same time, every day."

"Creature of habit," Rey muttered with a smile. Kylo sat down on the other end of the couch and the doors of his rooms came open. A chef in a crisp white uniform came in with a tray of food. Rey's stomach rumbled loudly and she hunched over, trying to make the noise go away. The chef placed the tray on the table and bowed before Ren.

"Good evening, Master. Let me know if you need anything else." He placed two napkins on the table and bowed once more, walking back out the door. They looked at each other, thinking about the one meal placed before them.

"Since there's only one meal, I'll just grab a bite in my room."

"Don't be ridiculous. I have plenty of provisions at my disposal." He lifted the lid of the tray and the smell of rich food wafted over to Rey's nose. She breathed deep, taking the steam in. "Hungry," he asked, looking at her with curiosity. She nodded, too bashful to actually say so.

"Help yourself." Kylo cut into the meat provided and she wrinkled her nose. She grabbed a bowl of rice with green and red vegetables in it and looked for something to eat it with. He handed her a spoon and she devoured the bowlful before he had eaten two bites of his portion. Rey looked over the tray and saw long, white noodles covered in creamy sauce. Her stomach still rumbling, she looked at him questioningly and he waved at it, motioning for her to eat more. She sucked down the noodles before he was halfway through the meat, prompting his eyes to open wide at the sight of her. Growing up in the desert had apparently taken away any shame in devouring a meal like a monster. "Still hungry?" She shook her head and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, leaving a silvery trail on her robes.

"Thank you for the meal. You didn't have to do that, you know." Ren raised an eyebrow and sighed. "So, what can you tell me about the Knights of Ren?" He finished chewing and poured two cups of a pink frothy beverage, placing one in front of her.

"They are a private sect of the Supreme Leader's. I am their leader, and they are few in number. They are the best, and they each specialize in various techniques. If we are lucky, you will be joining them."

"Why would I want to join them?" Kylo chuckled and crossed his legs. He took a deep drink from his cup, prompting Rey to do the same. The drink was sweet and smooth, and left her thirsty for more. A hint of citrus hit her tongue, almost making her lose focus on the conversation.

"People would kill to join them. There are no particular benefits except being exceptional at what you do, and being a part of the First Order is more beneficial than siding with the Resistance." Rey had no idea which side was which, and personally, she didn't care for politics.

"You're so passionate when you talk of war. Have you always been this way?"

"I know what I care about." The statement was simple and cryptic, leaving plenty of room for interpretation. "What do you care about, Rey?" It was the first time he had used her name, and it threw her off for a moment.

"I care about taking care of myself, and I have pride in what I do."

"Scavenging in Niima Outpost is hardly something worthy of being proud of. Jakku is such a barren wasteland, there's nothing there."

"How do you know," she asked sharply. Her suspicions of him rose farther; that was the second time today he had spoken of her homeland as though he had been there. Ren knew she was catching on because she stared him down intensely, and he scrambled to cover up his tracks.

"Everyone knows that Jakku is nothing but a desert graveyard. It's also a great disposal place for things you want to hide." This did nothing to quell her thoughts; it actually had the reverse effect.

"I think there are things you're not telling me."

"Just because you haven't visited anywhere else other than that piece of shit place you want to call 'home' doesn't mean everyone else is as ignorant of the universe." He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her, but at this point, things were spilling out that were never meant to be heard of again.

"If I'm so ignorant, you won't be angry when I return to my rooms." She stood up and threw her napkin on the tray. Pressing the release button for the door, she stormed out.

"Fuck." That about summed up the way this evening had gone. He had raised more suspicion by trying to cover up the past, and now it was likely that she wouldn't listen to him anymore. 'What a grand performance,' he thought to himself as he tossed his napkin away and stormed into his own bedroom.


	5. The Truth of the Matter

Chapter Five: The Truth of the Matter

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I wouldn't hate owning an Adam Driver look-alike. We can all dream I suppose. :)**_

* * *

 _A man isn't who has was during the last conversation you had with him. He is who he was throughout the whole relationship. - Rainer Maria Rilke_

Ren dreamed of a summer night sky. The stars were out and shining brightly, and he felt peace that hadn't been present for many years. No tugging at the back of his mind, no wash of anger, just breathing and observing. He wore his tight black ensemble with no cloak, and no mask; the heat would have made him shed them anyway. Closing his eyes, he listening to everything and nothing. "What are you doing, Ben?" Brown eyes shot open to meet hazel, and little Rey was crouching down in front of him. She couldn't have been more than five or six, and her round face showed curiosity.

"Why are you out, Rey? It's nighttime. Go back the way you came." He was irritated and afraid for her. She was so small, anyone could grab her up and carry her off.

"I wanna hang out with you," her voice whined. Her bottom lip pouted outward and he felt his resolve slide. She would probably be safer with him out here anyway.

"Okay, but stay quiet." She clapped her hands together with a smile and jumped in his lap. He looked down at her in surprise and watched her. Rey managed to keep quiet for about five minutes before she turned around and looked at him square in the face.

"I wanna go with you, Ben." Her eyes and voice were sad, and he felt his face fall. "I don't wanna wait for you to come back. I'll miss you."

"You'll have other friends to play with." That was a temporary truth, because things were soon going to change. Ren had a task to perform, and once that was done, there would be no one here. He didn't think he had the strength to dispose of Rey though. She was just a child, and she was the only person here who didn't jeer at him, or make him feel inferior.

"I don't want other friends, I want you to stay." Rey reached around and hugged him hard around the middle, laying her face on his chest. He put an arm around her and sighed. "I love you, Ben," he heard her whisper, and his heart dropped. He sat up in the middle of the night, aware that the dream had been a memory. His chest hurt, and he knew he was going to have to give her at least a small bit of truth before this guilt would go away.

* * *

Rey couldn't sleep, but she didn't have the courage to wander. After the last encounter she'd had while out and about, nothing was appealing about being caught roaming. There were no friends for her to call on, and the only person she could even entertain the thought of talking to, well, she wanted nothing to do with him right now. Trying to expel the anger from her mind, she sat in the floor and crossed her legs, trying to meditate. After a few frustrating moments, she slipped into a peaceful state and saw a night sky from the ground. Her vantage point was apparently at a much lower level that she ever remembered, and she heard a small girl speak.

"I wanna go with you, Ben." Her mouth was moving; this was her speaking. What was going on? Was this a memory? "I don't wanna wait for you to come back. I'll miss you."

"You'll have other friends to play with." That voice was so familiar. She looked up and realized she was staring into the face of Kylo Ren, but at a much younger age. His hair was shorter, and his face was nowhere near as weathered as it was now. His brown eyes stared down at her in a way that he had never looked at her; reverence and compassion. He wore a look caught between sadness and pain. Why was she dreaming of him, and where was this coming from?

"I don't want other friends, I want you to stay." Her heart hurt, and she felt herself wrapping her arms around him. Her face rested on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat get faster. He put his arm around her and sighed, and she snuggled into his warmth. "I love you, Ben," she whispered, and she was thrust out of her meditative state. Her breath came out in gasps as she realized those were her memories. Rey jumped up from the floor, grabbed a robe and threw it on as she ran out of her room, bound for Kylo Ren's quarters.

* * *

A pounding at the door jolted Ren fully awake, and he jumped off the bed without thinking. Pressing the release button for the door, he came face to face with an upset-looking Rey in her night clothes. "Can I help you," he asked, echoing her words from a couple of nights ago.

"Who are you? And I don't mean who you are now. What do you have to do with the name Ben?" All the blood went out of his face and he pulled her into his area quickly. After making sure the door was shut, he pushed her up against the wall.

"How do you know that name?" She pushed his chest backward, but he didn't budge.

"Get off me. I asked you first. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."

"How do you know," he demanded again. After realizing brute force wasn't the way to go on this matter, he backed away, taking his hands off her arms. Rey walked forward away from the wall and steeled herself.

"I was meditating because I couldn't sleep. I started having something like a vision or a memory, and you were there. The voice that came from my mouth was a little girl's voice, and I guess I was sitting in your lap. What have you been hiding from me?" That affirmation told him that she had connected with his dream, and she had seen the past. He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"Very few people know the name 'Ben', and most of those people are dead. All the others have been lucky enough to not cross my path." He glared at her and could see the shock on her face. "There was a time when I was known by that name, and that time is gone."

"What does this have to do with me?" She crossed her arms and continued to stand, apparently too afraid to come near him. He didn't blame her; she should be scared of him.

"You were one of those children who knew me. We were at a Jedi Academy lead by Luke Skywalker, and a massacre occurred there. After the massacre, the killer couldn't bear to dispose of you too, so you were taken to Jakku. Your safety was ensured, and that was that." He told her as much as he was willing to, and he knew she would continue to pry.

"How did you get away, unless you were the killer..." The realization dawned on her, and he could see the fear wash over her with a chill. "I want to leave, now." He knew she wasn't just talking about his room.

"Where would you go? There's no one out there who knows you're still alive. Not only that, you think I would just let you walk away from here? You're a part of the First Order now. Defect and you will be hunted down."

"I'd rather be killed that continue to work with someone who slaughters innocent people so easily." She spat the words at him, and he felt his temper rise. Ren rose to his feet, making his way over to her.

"You know nothing of innocence and war."

"I know the difference between right and wrong." They were in each others faces now, and neither of them would back down. They glared at each other until finally Rey stepped back. "You won't keep me here, and I don't want to be your apprentice anymore. Put me back in my old job."

"No." Ren crossed his arms and stared Rey down. He could see her face trying to calculate a plan to leave. "There's no point in trying to come up with some bright idea. Wouldn't it just be easier to use your strengths and make a new life here?" He didn't mean to sound so pathetic, but it just seemed like a ridiculous choice. Go back to Jakku and eat gritty portions or stay here and build herself up to her full potential. Not only that, Snoke would have his head if she left. He could tell if she stayed, she would have to be dominated.

* * *

Rey was losing her resolve. She was tired, frustrated, and confused. Why would he want her to stay, knowing that she wouldn't be compliant? "Why didn't you just tell me before? Things may have been different."

"Ben is dead, and the past should stay in the past."

"But you're Ben." She watched him shake his head.

"I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. Ben Solo was weak, a careful fool who would've never lasted in this war." Rey walked toward him, trying to find some shred of recognition in his face.

"So who was I?" Rey saw his brown eyes soften for a moment, a minute difference.

"You were Rey, and you still are. You're stronger, older, but that's all that's different." He was still withholding truth, but tonight wasn't the night to fight for the rest.

"How did I get into your dream? And why did I say I love you?" She watched as he swallowed hard, and his response was slow.

"The first question I can show you later. The second is of no consequence." He looked away from her and turned his back. Without his shirt on, she saw battle scars, mementos of the war being fought.

"Apparently it was of consequence to me. You can't even look me in the eyes." Rey walked toward him and reached out a hand to touch his back. He spun around and grabbed her wrist before she made contact.

"Go back to bed, Rey." His eyes looked pained, and she told herself that any person that would hide their face from the world probably didn't like to be touched. Rey retracted her hand and sighed.

"Thank you for the answers. I'll see you in a few hours." She hit the release button and let herself out the door.

* * *

Once she had left, he could breathe easier. Ren didn't know what he would have done if she had touched him. It had been so long since he had experienced human touch, he was afraid of the possible response. Considering it was little Rey, he worried more. He shook his head, trying not to think of the last time he had seen her all those years ago. Yes, she had been a child, but she was a young woman now. Granted, she hadn't chosen to come here, but destiny had other plans for her. If she would just leave the past in the past, they could become powerful together. Wait, where were these thoughts coming from? Feeling a migraine come on, he growled and turned off the light, returning to bed. There would be plenty of time for regret and pain in the future if he kept thinking that way.

 _ **I know it was a bit short, but there was a lot of information and feels in this one. Now that the past has been established, they're going to have to work through it. Leave those reviews and let me know what you think.**_


	6. Pushing Boundaries

Chapter Six: Pushing Boundaries

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. No witty banter for this one.**_

* * *

 _Maybe it's not always about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it's about starting over and creating something better. - Unknown_

Three days had passed since their intimate conversation. Kylo continued to retrieve Rey in the mornings, never arriving a moment past eight. They didn't speak on the way to the training facility, and they went to separate rooms in the evenings. It was a very quiet time, save the random noises that came out while they were sparring. Rey kept her distance, and she still didn't know if she was ready to trust Ren. Yes, he was a great teacher, but he was so reserved, like he wanted to keep his distance as well. During a particular fierce session, Rey finally spoke up about their shared silence. Their training sabers were clashed against each other and she had to speak a little louder than she meant to have him hear her. "Things aren't going to get easier if we continue to be silent. At some point, we're going to have to talk to each other." Hearing Kylo's voice after so many days of quiet was unnerving. His tone was low, almost like he was afraid of speaking.

"I would think you wouldn't want to speak to me."

"I just don't like having personal things withheld from me." Kylo growled and jumped back from her.

"If you're looking for an apology, you'll be sorely disappointed. I refuse to apologize for protecting you, and myself." The last part seemed to be an afterthought, and Rey felt her anger dissipate a bit. They charged at each other again, Kylo swinging for her head. Rey blocked the hit with an upswing, pushing his saber back at his side. Sparks flew, and she couldn't stop the question before it left her mouth.

"Who were you trying to protect me from?" She sounded so desperate, even to herself. Kylo swung at her arm and connected, throwing Rey's saber away from her.

"These sessions were so much easier when you weren't playing twenty questions," he muttered sourly. He lowered a hand to her, pulling her up. She felt all of her weight being pulled easily and blushed at the thought. Distracted, she landed on his chest face first. He pushed her away, a little harder than he meant to, blushing a little. "It's not hard to pull up someone who weights a hundred pounds soaking wet."

"Did you read my mind?" Her curiosity peaked and she retrieved her saber.

"I didn't mean to, but you were practically screaming it." Kylo pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at her for a long moment. "It's something you'll learn to do, but you already do it without trying." He was referring to her invasion of his dream from the other night, and she huffed.

"I'm sorry I saw a private moment for you. Happy?" Rey started to walk away and she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. No one gets into my head, and that's a delicate issue for me. I know you don't mean to do anything malicious, at least right now." She turned and observed his sincere expression, feeling her frustration melt.

"Can we at least talk about some of my childhood?" Before he could interrupt, she continued in a rush of words. "We don't have to do it any time soon, I just want to know that as my mentor, you're not going to lie to me, or keep secrets from me. Especially something that has to do with me. Do you know what it feels like to be in the dark about your family, or yourself?" Kylo reached out his hand and put a finger to her lips. She was instantly silenced.

"I know exactly where you're coming from. Maybe we can talk about it someday, but you need to focus on the task at hand." With that statement, he raised his saber and signaled for her to do the same. "If you can prove yourself, maybe you can find out for yourself." Rey came at him and threw herself at his middle, pointing her saber like a dagger. Kylo easily reflected her hit, but missed the following cut to his leg. He fell to the floor on his face and laid there for a moment. Rey, worried that she may have gravely injured him somehow, ran over and knelt beside him.

"Um... Ben? Master?" She still had no idea what to call him, and lost in thought, she felt herself being flipped onto the ground. Kylo pinned her arms above her head and put his face to her ear.

"Two things," he whispered menacingly. "One, the name Ben is considered a hard limit. I _will_ punish you if you use it once more. Two, never drop your guard." With his weight on top of her, she felt a heat pooling in her lower regions. His warm breath on the side of her face took her breath away, and she heard herself gasp. Realizing the effect he was having on her, Kylo leapt off her and looked around the room. His cheeks had turned a dark pink as he cleared his throat. "We're done for the day." Rey was still on the floor, paralyzed by the new sensations she was experiencing. "I'll be back for you in the morning. Call on me if you need me. Apparently you know how," he added as a snide afterthought. With that, he pulled on his mask and left Rey alone in the room, pulling herself up off the floor.

* * *

Rey walked slowly back to her room, wondering why he had left her abandoned this time. Normally, Kylo would always escort her back to her quarters and then take off for his own. This past month had been nothing but a roller coaster, and she didn't know how to possibly hold on. Every time things would start to even out, there would be another curve, another something she didn't or couldn't understand. Was this something she would ever possibly catch onto? Pressing the button on her door, she let herself in and headed straight for the shower. It was time to wash away the day, and hopefully some confusing thoughts.

* * *

This couldn't continue, this... flirtation of sorts. He was allowing her too much power in the situation, and that must stop immediately. They had three days until their meeting with Snoke, and if she didn't focus, she was going to appear disposable. Ren hated to admit it, but the youngling he had known back years ago was still there. Innocence and darkness clashed in her, and she still didn't know when to leave well enough alone. He shook his head, trying to clear out the thoughts and undressed, getting himself ready for a shower. Even if he couldn't get rid of useless thoughts, he could shed the sweat and filth from his skin.

* * *

She couldn't be afraid to leave her room for the rest of her time here. Grabbing a clean robe to pull over her training clothes, Rey pulled on her boots and made her way toward the training center. Hair flowing free of its confines, she watched as others made their way down the halls, disregarding her. They had observed her with Kylo Ren and knew enough to stand clear of him, making her someone to be wary of as well. When she finally reached the room that allowed holographic projections, she shut herself inside, wandering aimlessly. Kylo had showed her what she desired most here: freedom. This was also the room where he had slipped up and demonstrated his knowledge of her past. She was torn between wanting to trust him and needing more from him. "I can't keep questioning what I don't know. Either he'll tell me or he won't." She couldn't believe she was talking to herself now. That was healthy behavior.

Deciding to put her frustration to proper use, she imagined the snow that her convoy had arrived in. It was cold, wet and light. The snow shone brightly in the sunlight, and she wished to see more of it. After holding her hands over the transfer station, just as Kylo had done, she felt the cold and saw the snowflakes falling. A light layer covered the floor, and she danced around in the falling flakes, thinking of how different it was from her desert homelands. Caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed the door sliding open.

"Decided to come out again? We don't learn the first time around, do we?" General Hux was staring her down, anger shining brightly in his blue eyes. He threw his hat to the side and narrowed his eyes. The visualization ended with her focus, and the two of them were standing in the cold, dark room once again. "Cheap Force shots won't help you this time, scavenger." He crouched down and she mirrored him, preparing herself for a fight.

"Come back for more, _General_? I'd be glad to show you what we scavengers can do." She gritted her teeth and tried to summon one of the sabers from the shelf, just as she had seen Kylo do. Rey couldn't concentrate properly and felt herself being thrown to the ground. Hux tackled her and tried to pin her down. She managed to get a knee into his chest and threw him off, but he slapped her across the face.

"I was under the impression you were going to do something fantastic, not play a submissive bitch." She freed a hand and punched him in the face, knocking him backward for a moment. Once again, she tried to summon a saber and failed. Hux grabbed her robe and ripped it off her back, throwing it behind him in a torn heap. From his anger, Rey could tell she still was no proper match for him and cried out for help in her head.

* * *

Ren was meditating with the mask of his grandfather when he heard Rey cry out. She was in trouble and hurting, something that didn't make sense. He waited a moment longer to see if it was a fluke, and surely enough, she cried out louder. _'Kylo, please!'_ He ran out of the room, grabbed his mask and shoved it on while throwing his half-cloak on. He ran to her room first, seeing that it was empty and stilled himself. Honing in on her Force signature in the projection room, he took off sprinting, scaring the few souls unfortunate enough to come across him.

As he got closer, Ren felt that she was not alone. Hux had found her again, and he intended to make her suffer for his humiliation. Pulling the doors open with the Force, he saw Hux on top of Rey, her clothes ripped open in the front. She was crying, trying to fight him off. The General glanced up and snarled. "You just had to come play hero, huh?"

"Get off her, now." Kylo lit his lightsaber, feeling the power humming from the hilt. Red light flickered across the room, illuminating his mask in an eerie way. "You and I both know you are no match for me. I suggest you leave while you still have your head attached." Hux stepped back, hitting Kylo's shoulder as he walked away. He turned off the glowing saber and ran to Rey, trying to comfort her. "Are you okay?" The distortion coming from his mask did not echo the compassion he was trying to convey.

"Get away from me!" She was hysterical as she tried to pull her clothes back together, failing spectacularly. He took off his half-cloak and tried to put it around her as she fought him.

"Let me help you!" She stopped, looking up at him. The mask covered his face, giving away nothing. His voice was the only reason she stilled. He could tell she was still afraid, so he pulled off the helmet and dropped it beside him. "What happened," he demanded.

"He found me. He tried, and almost succeeded. If you hadn't come..." Tears cascaded down her cheeks and his face softened. She grasped the cloak into her chest and cried hard.

"I wouldn't allow him to harm you." Kylo put his arms around Rey and let her finish crying, feeling her pain fully. His heart hurt for her, and he smoothed her hair down. "Promise me you won't take off on your own again." Ren pulled her face to meet his as she sniffled, and with a nod, he was for the most part satisfied. "I think you know it's not safe around here for a young woman. Why do you think I escort you?"

"I just thought you didn't want me taking off." Her eyes were red and holding tears at the rim, and he felt his resolve slipping. She needed him, and yet she was afraid of him. He was going to need to protect her after all. With that thought, he slipped the mask over his face and carried her out of the projection room in his arms. Rey didn't fight; she didn't have the strength. After being accosted for the second time in a week, she just couldn't continue to pretend. With Ren's cloak wrapped around her middle, no one could tell what had happened, just that Kylo Ren was carrying a girl who looked like she was in trouble. No one stopped or questioned him along the way. Arriving at his quarters, he laid her down on the couch and turned around, giving her privacy.

"You're going to have to stay here for now. If he finds you again, it won't just be a physical harm. I have to speak to the Supreme Leader about this. Grab some of my robes and do whatever you normally do in your room. I'll be back later." Not hearing any affirmations, he turned to meet her gaze, knowing that there was no possible way she would trust anyone now, at least for a while. Her hazel eyes showed him that truth, and he couldn't bear thinking about what could have happened. "Don't leave without me. If you leave, I can't help you." Conveying all that he could to her, Ren turned away from her troubled face and let himself out.

* * *

As soon as Kylo left, Rey jumped up and threw his cloak off her. She wanted nothing to do with anyone here. They were all liars, potential rapists, and manipulators. Granted, her past had been difficult, but she never felt so threatened. With nowhere to run, she was locked into a man's quarters that had apparently known her throughout childhood and refused to tell her. She still didn't know anything about him except that he had rescued her this one time, but that wasn't enough. She needed to get out of here. A cold chill ran across her body and she decided it would probably be best to find some clothes to escape in.

He was ready to kill. Hux was going to cost him an apprentice, and he wasn't ready to just watch her run away. Rey was so headstrong, she would end up getting herself killed trying to get away. He was going to have to teach the general a lesson in leaving people alone, and it was going to have to happen fast. Approaching the Supreme Leader's holo room, Ren cleared his mind and breathed deeply, not allowing his frustration to bleed through. Snoke's face appeared in the middle of the darkness and Kylo was thankful for his mask. Emotions were under control; facial expressions, well, not so much.

"My apprentice, I sense you come bearing news." Snoke leaned back on his throne and placed a hand under his head. "Go on."

"Master, the scavenger girl is coming along well. She has natural strength and tenacity, and her saber skills have a good foundation."

"You aren't telling me everything." It wasn't an accusation, merely a statement. Nonetheless, Kylo felt a chill go down his spine. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide everything.

"She was accosted once again by General Hux. I fear he will be a problem."

"If he does capture her, it will only make her dark power grow. If she cannot handle herself, maybe she should be disposed of." Snoke's tone was making Kylo feel wary of where the conversation was going. Perhaps by trying to ensure her safety, he had given her more reason to worry. "Did we not speak of this before, Ren? No compassion. If I have to, I will take her unto my own care and train her. I'm allowing you a chance to prove yourself." Snoke's mouth turned into a frown and he lowered his hand. "Your time is almost up. Make sure she is ready to meet me in three days. If you have not prepared her, I will take her. Leave now." His tone was one of dismissal, and with a flicker, Snoke disappeared. Ren huffed under his breath, feeling more frustrated than before he entered the room. With resignation, he stalked back to his rooms and found Rey balled up in the middle of his bed, dead asleep. Ren sat down beside her, feeling the conflict within her. Waving his hand over her face, he sent her pleasant dreams of her island and brushed her hair back. 'What a mess,' he thought. Rey rolled over toward him and curled into his hand. She purred and snuggled into his side. He was going to have to approach this situation carefully in the future. After all, she wasn't a child, and he could only go so far to help her.


	7. Mental and Physical Training

Chapter Seven: Mental and Physical Training

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any part of the franchise. However, in a few days, I will own a copy of The Force Awakens, and that is good enough for me.**_

* * *

 _I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons. - Christopher Poindexter_

Rey woke the following morning in a strange bed. The comforter was silky black, unlike her feathery white cover. She sat up quickly, realizing that she wasn't in her own room. With a sloppy scan of her eyes, her surroundings appeared to be familiar, but hazy. A quick glance at the clock told her it was fifteen minutes until eight. Scrambling, she tried to get out of the tangled bed covers and launched herself into the floor with a loud thud. "Son of a bantha," she yelped, causing Kylo to rush into the bedroom. His face showed that he had been asleep and she had scared him awake.

"What's going on?" She blushed, staring at his bare chest again. This was getting ridiculous, couldn't he keep clothes on? Then again, what was she doing in his room?

"Why am I here? I woke up late and thought you were going to have my hide." Kylo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled a little.

"You fell asleep here and I didn't trust to take you back to your own room. We have a lot to talk about today, but you're right, we're late. Get dressed."

"With what?" She threw the comforter back on the bed with a hasty sling and ran after Ren.

"The robes in my wardrobe. They'll probably be a bit long, but we can adjust them."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Why are you arguing?" He turned around and faced her, aggravation reflecting in his brown eyes. Rey noticed that his hair had been tousled in his sleep, and the covers on the couch told the truth of where he had slept. He could have done anything, and yet, he kept his distance.

"I'm sorry. This is all a bit confusing, you have to understand." He nodded, grabbing a glass bottle of orange juice, offering her one as well.

"I know I haven't been clear on a lot, but there is a reason for every choice I make. Nothing is easy, but if you trust me, you'll see why I do what I do." Rey took the juice from his hand and mulled over what he had said while she grabbed a set of his training robes. Realizing the difference in their size, she giggled and began to try and roll up the sleeves and pants, knowing she was going to look ridiculous.

"Okay, and thank you, by the way."

* * *

He had decided a few things the night before, after he had spoken with Snoke. First, he was going to strike a bargain with her. No, it wasn't characteristic or his style, but he had to do something. Second, he was going to surprise Hux with a personal gift, Kylo Ren style. Walking into the bedroom to look for a shirt, Ren saw that the door of the fresher was cracked open. He took a swig of his juice and continued to make his way over to the wardrobe, spitting a mouthful in the floor. Rey's bare back was exposed, and considering she wasn't in her own quarters, she didn't have the cloth to wrap around her breasts. His cheeks were on fire, and his trousers started to feel a little tight. 'You would think after seeing the female form many times before, I wouldn't still be responding like a pathetic virgin,' he thought to himself. Trying to stifle his animalistic urges, he began coming up with a plan for today.

* * *

The two of them, clad in matching black fighting robes, made their way down a new hallway. Rey was curious where Kylo was taking her, but she knew better than to question his odd methods. It was better just to hang tight and find out where the ride was taking her in this case. "We've worked on saber tactics for the past few days, but we haven't really studied hand-to-hand yet." Ren's voice emitting from the mask was a bit strange, especially considering they normally walked to their destinations in silence. "This is your next challenge. You will also be using the Force to defend yourself." After about ten minutes of walking around, they reached a room with a foreign palm reader. "Try it." Ren gestured toward the reader. Rey placed her hand against the platform and felt a warm sensation running down her palm. A singular long beep sounded as the doors slid apart.

"Does it recognize who I am?"

"The reader looks for ability, not identity. It doesn't care who you are as long as you have Force abilities." Kylo lead the way and walked into the middle of the circular floor. No windows were available, and the only light that shown down was from the sterile-looking lights overhead. "This room amplifies powers, and it's a good place to start if you don't really know what you're doing. This is where we all begin." He shed his cloak and mask, put them to the side and motioned for Rey to join him. "I want you to try levitation first. I don't expect you to get it on the first day, but it would be nice." Ren gestured toward three glass panes and lifted his hand. The glass started to move upward and floated down in front of Rey.

"How do I do this?"

"Just focus on what you want it to do." She closed her eyes and imagined the glass moving toward the ceiling, just as Kylo had manipulated it to do. She felt a sudden pressure in her mind and pushed against it. "Focus, feel the movement." Her hand lifted and she opened her eyes just to see it hover about three feet off the ground. With sudden excitement, she let her focus slip and jumped as the glass shattered in front of her. "Good try, but with focus like that, an enemy will take the advantage."

"I'm trying," she gritted out. He narrowed his eyes and she gasped, seeing the previous version of him come out.

"I know you are. I'm trying to make you better, keep you on your toes. Do you think anyone else would let you slack?" His tone was getting more snippy and he was losing patience with each syllable. "We have three days," he shot back at her, emphasis riding on the last two words. "Either push yourself or go ahead and turn yourself over to the Supreme Leader, because that's what's going to happen." Rey saw a worried look flash across his eyes and she backed down.

"I'm sorry. This is all new to me, and I'm doing the best I can under circumstances I don't understand. I want to stay with you, so I'm giving it everything I can." Ren's pupils dilated at hearing her minor confession, and he had to control himself to keep from swaying. He walked and stood in front of her.

"I know, I just don't want to give up my apprentice," he replied, a little too truthfully than he had intended. Rey felt sweat appear all over her body and she gulped hard. "Let's try some hand-to-hand, then we'll come back to this later. Maybe when you're under pressure, you'll find the technique easier." Rey crouched across from him, ready to fight.

"That does seem to come a little more naturally." Her joke was not lost on him, and if she wasn't mistaken, a slight smirk came across his face.

* * *

General Hux dismissed his subordinates and stood behind his desk, deep in thought. There were other planets ready to be swayed in one direction or the other. While it was true that most of everyone would naturally think that the Resistance was the way to go, there was still time to convince them of the benefits of joining the First Order. With the help of Captain Phasma, they had been able to come up with a plan to show camaraderie. The only problem was that troops needed to be at the ready in case of a backfire, and as much as he hated to admit it, the Knights of Ren wouldn't hurt either. That would involve dealing with Kylo Ren, something he liked to avoid. Two dominating personalities were not meant to be in such close contact. It was of no consequence though; while his _pet_ was present, Ren could be distracted. With a malicious smile, Hux took off to propose his plan to Snoke.

* * *

Kylo came at Rey with the full weight of his body poised as a fist, and she deflected his blow with a sweep of her arm. He had to admit, her hand-to-hand skills were much better than he originally thought. Of course, that's what happens when a person is put in situations that command them to take care of themselves. He felt a little twinge of guilt, but that guilt was soon turned into pride. Her kicks and deflections were quick and sharp, something that would serve her well in the battlefield. "You're rather good at this, but I'm better." Ren threw a kick at her feet, and with the compliment to throw off her focus, she tumbled down on top of him. Both of them hit the floor with a loud thud, and Rey grabbed her breath in quick gasps.

"So much better that you're really bad at this," she threw back at him. Rey smiled and felt heat light up her cheeks. Ren looked up at her, unable to say anything. The light made a halo around her face, and he began to see a more flirtatious side of her. A side that hadn't been tainted by war, or poverty, or sides. He could envision them frolicking through fields of flowers and grass. He would be there to protect her, and she would be by his side. No longer his apprentice, maybe something more. "Hello, did you hear me?" Rey tilted her head in front of his face and he came back to reality.

"Get off me, Rey." He pushed her up and she dusted herself off.

"I said it's probably time to go. I'm starving." Rey handed Kylo his mask as he pulled on his cape and their fingers brushed for a moment. Both of them caught each others eyes and they stood staring for a moment. "Shall we?" Rey walked away first, pulling her hand from underneath his, leaving Kylo feeling barren.

* * *

"So you never did tell me what happened last night. Why did you let me stay in your room?" Rey was asking questions between bites of beef stew and chugs of the sparkling pink cider. Kylo took a moment to chew as he thought over his answer.

"It has been decided that you will stay with me. General Hux keeps coming after you, and I can't have you constantly distracted. It makes more sense to keep you in my quarters."

"I don't need a babysitter," she replied dryly. Coddling her wasn't doing anyone any good, and she had to learn how to fend for herself.

"No one is implying that I am a babysitter. However, it is impertinent that I condition and protect someone who can come to a great potential." Ren took a deep drink to cut the conversation shorter for the moment.

"Is this your way of flirting?" She had meant it as a joke, but he spat out his drink, wiping his mouth quickly. "I was kidding," she replied sheepishly.

"Thank you for making me need another change of robes," he spat at her angrily, taking off for the bathroom.

"Am I not allowed to be casual," she called out. No answer came through the door, so she settled back into the couch and ate at her portion. A few minutes later, Kylo returned wearing black sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. "Seriously though, am I supposed to treat you in some formal way?" He looked exhausted as he answered.

"No one expects you to act in any particular way, but it would be nice to anticipate when something wild is coming out of your mouth." He sat looking at her, watching the way she slurped the broth from the stew. "You are nothing like I expected, and yet, you're everything I remember," he muttered. Rey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That reminds me, you said you would tell me more about my childhood." She waited patiently, leaning back against the cushion.

"I'll tell you a little at a time." He didn't want her gathering all the details at once and running away. If she realized all the despicable acts he had carried out, she would probably run. Honestly, it would be smarter for her to run. "You're eleven years younger than me. You were starting training with younglings when I was finishing up padawan training. You hardly ever stayed with your group. Instead, you would always come find me and talk about something irrelevant." He was remembering their conversation about wildflowers and what gave them color. Rey had made up a story about how the color fairy claimed flowers for themselves and distributed colors among them. Ren had laughed and agreed with her, loving her childish innocence.

"How does that relate to me being sent to Jakku?"

"You had no family, or at least none to be located. You were scouted out as a survivor and once Luke Skywalker vanished, Jakku seemed like the safest place to hide you." Her hazel eyes bored into his, and he knew she was going to ask him.

"I wonder how someone would come up with that decision. Was it you that took me?"

"Would it matter if it was?" He was trying so hard to avoid her, and yet, he knew he owed her the rest of the truth.

"Yes, it would. I would love to know if it related back to you recruiting me for the Knights of Ren as well." Kylo sat back and intertwined his fingers.

"Yes, I left you there, for your safety. And the Knights of Ren thing, that was actually a happy accident. I had no idea you were being brought here, and when I saw what you did to Hux in the library, happiness was an understatement. Excitement was more along the lines of what I felt."

"So how do you feel about me?" There, that was the very thing he had been avoiding for the longest time it seemed. As a teenager, he hadn't felt the same attraction to her. She was a sweet, lively youngling who had entertained him. Now, she was a fully grown young woman with a vivacious attitude, and a Force-wielder on top of that. He wasn't quite sure if it was attraction or something else.

"You're going to be a great warrior." It was better to leave it at that. Rey's face fell a little for reasons that she didn't understand, and she nodded.

"How are we to share quarters then?"

"You can have the bed and I'll take the couch until other arrangements are made. I'll have some robes properly sized sent in for you, and we'll continue on like normal."

"Only we'll be roommates. I've never had a roommate," Rey said with curiosity.

"I haven't in a long time. I'll have supplies and holovids sent in for you to study while I'm away. No one can get in that door but me. I would suggest you get ready for bed, I need to shower. Take your opportunity and let me know when you're done." And with that, Ren walked toward his wardrobe, pulling out clothes to sleep in.

"Someone's got control issues," Rey muttered to herself, walking into the fresher and shutting the door. She had a feeling there were going to be more than toothbrush placement issues with this.

* * *

 _ **Ooh, they're living together now. This is getting good (hopefully for you guys too), and I'm taking a snail's pace on this. I don't believe they would just magically fall in love because they have been through too much to just suddenly start believing. But please, let me know what you think and let's see how this develops.**_


	8. Magnetism

Chapter Eight: Magnetism

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to its fandom. I do however have a beautiful daughter and wonderful husband (whom I must credit with helping me through this story), and that makes my life worth something. I love you two.**_

" _He's an indulgent sort of man... With a quick lip and a fierce tongue, the sort of tongue that draws you in with charm and words of praise, awkward silences and desperate worships." -_ _Coco J. Ginger_

Within the blink of an eye, two more days had passed. Rey had one singular day before she was to be presented to Supreme Leader Snoke, and she was more nervous than ever. She also seemed to grow more fascinated concerning Kylo Ren with each passing day. The way he folded his clothes neatly and left them on the sink before a shower, the way he made hardly any noise when drinking _anything_ , the way he swung a saber like a caress. He had swagger and finesse, and arrogance to boot. Anytime she got a swing or a movement wrong, he had been quick to show her the proper way to do it. When she had made a superior move, he gave her a minimal show of approval, as not to inflate her ego. Rey was getting a real glimpse into who Kylo Ren was, and it wasn't all bad. Actually, he had a lot of positive traits under the cloak and mask.

On the same hand, he was prone to violence when someone made him angry. Once, a soldier had met them to make a report about a Resistance camp that had made a powerful stand. The name 'General Organa' was mentioned and Kylo's rage boiled over, prompting him to destroy the nearest computer console. Rey had jumped back in fear that she would be next, but he stalked away from her, traveling in the opposite direction of his room. She took that to mean that he wanted her to go back to their quarters, so she returned alone. Ren appeared later, looking much more calm. "Would you like to go over a few pointers for me before tomorrow," offered Rey, trying to give him a outlet for his frustration. He gladly accepted, leading her down to the rooms where they had been spending most of their time. Rey dressed down to a tank top and yoga pants, giving herself more room to move. Kylo did the same, but leaving his top and fighting pants on. He had become accustomed to sparring and training with her seeing his face. She was the only person besides Snoke who would get this, although she was barely aware of it.

She started off with push-ups, giving herself something to build on. Yes, the Force was great and saber skills were a staple, but there was nothing like brute strength. Since she had altered her daily routine, she could feel herself growing more tired. It was time for her to build strength back again and prove that she was somebody. "Do you ever work out, Master Ren?" She had fallen into proper terms for the past few days, and it didn't seem like a submissive term. It was more along the lines of respecting the person who takes you in.

"I do, but not in front of people."

"Afraid someone might see your beer gut," she teased.

"You and both know that isn't the case." His eyes burned into hers, and she could almost feel the heat radiate off him.

"Since I haven't seen anything, I'll just have to assume." She stood up and started performing toe touches. Just as she was finishing, Ren's hand traveled down her spine with feather-like touches, causing her to inhale sharply.

"You will assume nothing, Rey." His breath was hot on her ear, and his hand rested on her waist. "Let's see how well you do while being distracted, shall we? Levitate the glass." The last statement was a command, and she felt herself growing wet at being told what to do. Trying her best to concentrate, she gathered all her strength and lifted the glass above her head. "Nice job. Now block me out." His hand started traveling downward and she couldn't focus. She couldn't breathe. She lost control of the glass and almost dropped it on her head. Kylo caught it with ease and floated it back down to the ground.

"Maybe that kind of distraction isn't the best."

"You should have fought me off. You can do better, I know it. I've seen it. What happened," he demanded. She stayed silent, glaring at him. He was trying to make a fool out of her. "Fine then, but you need to show me that you can make a shield." She waved her hands in the air and he saw a thin blue outline come in front of her. "Was that so difficult?"

"Maybe you should find someone else to boss around. I'm done for the day." She was frustrated at herself for not being able to do what he asked, and for being distracted so easily. Rey left Kylo in the training room, heading straight for their quarters.

* * *

He punched the wall straight-on. If he could get it through her head that he wasn't trying to make her feel inferior, that would help so much. Ren understood that being a girl meant taking things a little differently, but he hadn't expected her to be so dramatic. Her scent lingered in the air, tinged with lust. She had been turned on, just as he had. That was what had caused him to lash out, but damn it, he just didn't do personal with people. He hadn't even let the women in that he had sex with before. They had been handcuffed and tied into submission, not touching him. Maybe she was right in finally running away from him. He would probably darken her sunlight anyway.

* * *

She was sick with herself. Never before had a simple command made her nearly wet her pants, and she most certainly didn't want that kind of relationship with her master. It would complicate things, and she was almost sure she didn't want that. Almost. Although there was another carnal part of her that wanted him to touch her like no one else ever had. She was still pure, and although the thought of performing the most intimate act scared her, she couldn't help but imagine him in that position. Her insides clenched at the thought and she felt hot, far too hot. Before Kylo returned, she threw her clothes off beside the bed and jumped in the shower. The warm spray hitting her skin only made the hunger worse, and there was only a few ways of making it go away. She wasn't about to find herself in a sexual encounter, so she started to clean her body, slowing running the soap across her skin. He wouldn't return for a while anyway, so what was the harm?

* * *

Ren tried to convince himself to leave her be. If she wanted to run straight into the arms of danger, let her. Rey was too easily distracted, and gave up on endeavors far too readily. Their meeting with Snoke was tomorrow, and there was no way she would be prepared. All in all, it was best for him to just go ahead and give her up. He tried to tell himself that it wouldn't hurt that much, just another soldier for the field. That was a lie though; he had let her too far in now. This is the reason why compassion was discouraged, and passion itself was meant to be used as a weapon. Feelings were meant to be used against enemies, not reveled in. Ren let himself in their quarters, thinking of how he was going to adjust to having her gone again, and his eyes caught a pile of black robes lying beside the mattress. Rey and the sanitation crew were the only people who could access his quarters, and they looked like her robes. He picked them up and caught the smell of clean sweat coming off them, and a hint of lust. His body responded, growing firm, pupils dilating.

He went to the fresher door and heard running water hitting the tub floor. Faint sounds were coming over the droplets, and he opened the door to find out what was going on. The shower door was shut, but he could see right through it. He watched as Rey's hands traveled all over her body, slowing down at her breasts. She let out a tentative moan, and he felt his pants get tighter again. His breath came in as quick gasps as he watched her hands travel lower and lower, until they stopped at her most private parts. She acted as though she was afraid to do this, but settling in, he watched as her hand dipped and she moaned louder. Her hand floated between her legs and Kylo felt his mask slip out of his hands and bounce on the tile floor. Rey stopped what she was doing immediately and screamed, trying to cover herself with her hands. "Be quiet," Kylo snipped. "Do you want people rushing in here trying to find out what's going on?"

"What are you doing in here?! Get out, now." She turned her back to him, realizing too late she was putting her backside on display.

"Make me. These are my quarters." Ren felt himself walking forward, not quite knowing what he was going to do. He unsnapped the fasten on his cloak and let it fall to the floor with a flourish. "What were you thinking about, Rey?"

"None of your business. If I had known you were coming back so quick, I wouldn't have been doing anything." He closed the distance between himself and the shower, and turned off the water with a swipe of his hand. "Go away," she said, still fighting to cover her exposed body.

"Make. Me." Ren kicked off his boots and stepped inside with her, pulling her arms away from her body. "Who were you thinking of?" He pushed her arms up against the wall and held them with one large hand. Rey responded with a flush of her cheeks and a gasp.

"Please leave, I'm asking you," she muttered, trying not to catch his sight.

"I asked you a question and you won't even answer it." Ren's hand went to her neck and trailed across her collarbone. Her skin was so tan, even though she hadn't been in the actual sunlight for weeks, almost a month. Hazel eyes shown up at him, reflecting worry and lust. "I wouldn't hurt you," he whispered against her throat, eliciting a slight moan from her. "I just want to know that you want this just as much as I do." He looked down at her and pulled her face to meet his. "Just tell me honestly, were you thinking about me?"

* * *

Rey swallowed hard and nodded, knowing there was no way she could lie or get away from this situation. Kylo nodded, releasing her hands. "Was that so hard," he asked, trying to cover the bulge emerging from his pants. She noticed his eyes kept coming back to her body and she felt the heat rising.

"What's going on with you?" She knew what she was asking, but she also wanted him to admit that he was turned on.

"If you would put on clothes, I'd be fine." Kylo started to walk out of the room before he found himself in trouble, and she called out to him.

"Master." He turned to look at her and almost stopped breathing. Rey's hand was dipping inside herself, causing her to mewl, her mouth forming a wide O.

"I suggest you stop," Ren said weakly, his voice not holding its usual power. His mouth went dry as he saw her move back out, smearing the moisture across her bare skin.

"Make me," she purred back at him, moving again and moaning louder. She wanted to see the effect she had on him, and within seconds, he had pushed her up against the wall and locked her hands above her head.

"Don't ask for what you don't want." With that warning, he pressed his lips against her's and covered her body with his own. She felt as though he was devouring her, lips traveling down her throat and across her collarbone. "I've waited so long to do this." Their scents thickened in the air and Rey let out approving noises as his hands traveled across her body. They swept their way down to the apex between her thighs and he looked deeply into her eyes. "Tell me now if you don't want it." Rey wiggled her hands out of his hold, grabbing the back of his head to pull him in for a deep kiss in response. He circled a finger around, and once she was nice and moist, he plunged two digits inside her. She cried out against his chest and he felt his breath get sparse. He was having trouble concentrating between her noises and the wetness that encompassed his fingers. "You feel so good," he moaned out.

"More," she pleaded, and he realized this was going to quickly turn into a bad situation. He jumped back, pulling his hand away from her. She looked like he had smacked her in the face.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." He grabbed his mask and ran out, taking off somewhere even he didn't quite know yet. Rey slid down the wall, feeling the cold tile under her exposed bottom, hot tears trickling down her face. What had they done? The thought ran through both minds as they spent time in separate areas, needing time apart from each other.


	9. Relinquishing Ties

Chapter Nine: Relinquishing Ties

 _ **Disclaimer: (in German accent) I own nothing, nothing I tell you.**_

* * *

 _When you're in love, you never really know whether your elation comes from the qualities of the one you love, or if it attributes them to her; whether the light which surrounds her like a halo comes from you, from her, or from the meeting of your sparks. ~Natalie Clifford Barney_

Rey crawled into bed before Kylo had returned to their quarters. She was feeling a tangled web of emotions: sexual frustration, confusion, sadness, and annoyance at her own actions. What in the universe possessed her to taunt him like that, knowing that he would probably respond in that fashion. She had been scared when he first came in, but as their interaction grew heated, she felt herself wanting him. This was just such a mess. How was she supposed to clear her mind and focus in front of the Supreme Leader in the morning? "Ah hell," she said to herself, slamming her face in the pillow. Smelling his woodland scent did nothing to ease her pain.

* * *

Kylo needed something to punish, to destroy. He made his way blindly around the facility, no particular destination in mind. He just needed to get away from Rey before he did something completely regrettable. As he neared the staff taking charge of the control room, he saw General Hux start to walk away from the personnel he was speaking with. Ren smiled maliciously as he knew what he was going to do. "Going somewhere, general?" Hux met Kylo's stare hard, smiling all the way.

"Unlike you, some of us have realistic duties to attend to. I am actually relaying a message from the Supreme Leader to make our staff ready."

"For what," was all he could get through gritted teeth.

"A nicety of sorts," Hux said with a vindictive smile. "We'll host a party to show how... hospitable the First Order can be. Our soldiers and leaders will be traveling to Carpathia, a nearby planet that will host other planets from their system. From said gathering, we will find followers from neutral territories. After all the followers are obtained, we destroy the defiant ones siding with the Resistance."

"And these people don't suspect a thing?" Kylo was skeptical. What kind of people would be foolish enough to think that this was something regularly carried out by the First Order?

"They don't care. They are willing to listen to our side. Any followers that can be shepherded from this will be valuable. If they see us acting as such, without hostility, they will see that we are not the enemies. Then again, if they think we are the enemies, that we can become." Kylo thought about it; it seemed like a decent plan. There was a lot of room for things to go awry, but he had always preferred to go in and demand what he needed. Sometimes there was less bloodshed. Sometimes he didn't care. This would be one of the latter cases.

"Who is to be in attendance?"

"I will be leading the party, and you are encouraged by the Supreme Leader to go as backup. If your little _pet_ turns out well for tomorrow, she will also be recruited for this. If this goes bad, we will simply destroy them." It was that simple, but Kylo didn't know if Rey was ready for this. She was raw and talented, but not refined. Her technique could cost them. Not only that, the mention of the word 'pet' had his blood boiling.

"Very well," he gritted out and turned around, going back to prepare himself for this news, forgetting why he had left the room in the first place. "Oh, but Hux," he added as an afterthought. "Watch your back, you may have made more enemies than you know." He left before the General had a chance to respond, leaving the threat thick in the air.

When Ren returned to his quarters, the sight of Rey curled up under his comforter made him realize why he needed the distraction. Her cheeks were pink from sleep, and her mouth was slightly open, allowing a light snore to escape her lips. He pulled the mask off his face and laid it on the floor, kneeling beside the bed. "I'm sorry for earlier," he muttered, knowing she wouldn't remember any of this. It was easier to speak to her while she wasn't up and making his brain go hazy. "I shouldn't have done that to you, but I'll make it up to you." He cupped her face with his palm and held the touch for a few seconds. With one last glance, he went into the fresher and prepared for bed. As he stepped onto the tile, he realized he ran off earlier without shoes on. With a smack to the forehead, he realized they were both going to have to focus better.

* * *

The following morning brought Rey awake with a foggy mind. Her head throbbed with dreams from the previous night, most of them centering around shadowy enemies and running from the dark side Kylo Ren kept appearing, holding one hand out to her, beckoning her to come into the darkness. She tried to resist him, tried to run away from him and all that he represented, but he kept coming back. It was like her mind was working overtime to figure out what all of this meant before she met Supreme Leader Snoke. She put her head in her hands, took a few deep breaths and began to meditate.

Kylo woke an hour before he meant to, feeling a wave of serenity flow through the room. He sat up and saw Rey with her legs crossed, sitting on top of the comforter. She was meditating, fingertips touching, the most calm expression on her face. She seemed to radiate peace, and he felt so envious of her discipline. The black robe she was wearing popped open in the middle, allowing her knees to pop out. A moment later, her eyes popped open and she stared right into his eyes. "You were so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," he explained quietly.

"Thank you," she stuttered, surprised. "I knew I'd need the focus for later." Her eyes floated up to the ceiling and she seemed to want to avoid the upcoming topic.

"Speaking of which," he began, coming up short when he saw that she was uncomfortable. "We have to talk about what happened before you meet the Supreme Leader. He will know what's happened, and you need to destroy any distractions."

"Can't we just pretend nothing happened?" Her question had a begging tone to it, and he felt disappointment. She wished it hadn't happened, and he wondered if it came from embarrassment or disgust.

"Can you hide that in your mind so no one can see it?" She cringed, knowing that his tone was only because he wanted to emphasize the importance of this meeting. "If you can't, there's no point in me taking you there. You will be destroyed, and I will be punished. I will wish for death."

"Why?"

"Because it should not have happened," he replied simply. Rey stretched her legs across the bed, looking thoughtful.

"What do you want to address about the situation," she asked, clearly taking it seriously now.

"I need you to maintain better control of yourself. That means mind and body. I had a slip last night, and it won't happen again. You, however, are just joining the ranks of the First Order. I have to be able to count on you to not waver in your intentions." She nodded, finally understanding why this was so important. "It's also harder when there is sensual tension between two individuals."

"Does that mean you and I should hash it out?" Rey laughed, thinking she was making a joke. The look on Ren's face stopped her immediately, and she blushed.

"We need to pretend there is nothing to 'hash out'. Can you do that?" Rey felt a bit insulted and made a low grunt.

"Can you?" She stood up and made her way to the fresher, untying the belt of the robe. Before entering the doorway, Rey stopped and continued to face away from Kylo. "I've been playing appropriate roles all my life, so I'm capable of making anyone believe I'm competent. Maybe you should take a look at yourself, _master_." With that, she dropped the robe on the floor and walked with purpose toward the shower. She gave one last glance over her shoulder, allowing her hair to swing across her back in a seductive manner. Her bare ass swayed through the door and suddenly her naked form disappeared. Kylo had to contain himself to the couch before he trapped her against the shower wall again. Obviously she was capable of playing games and keeping her cool better than he thought. Hopefully his eager manner could be chalked up to meeting such a challenge.

* * *

Rey breathed easier after she finished her shower. Kylo hadn't followed her in, which meant one of two things: either he was holding himself back for the sake of her training or he didn't really care about being intimate with her. Maybe it was just a moment of weakness, but she couldn't afford to not test it. If she was going to be roommates with a man like himself, she needed to know if he was going to keep his hands to himself, even when provoked. Although the night before hadn't been bad, she didn't want to go back to that kind of situation. It would just be a mess all around. Forgetting that she left her robe in the bedroom, she blushed and came out with a towel around her middle. Her hair laid around her shoulders, the weight of the water making it lay still. Kylo was still sitting on the couch, reading a tablet, two cups sitting on the table in front of him. "When you're ready, there is a cup of caf waiting here for you."

"Thank you," she called out, grabbing her training robes and throwing them on quickly. She left her hair a tangled web trailing down her back, and the ends were still dripping when she came into the sitting room. As she came closer to the couch, Ren looked up and shook his head.

"Go back and dry your hair. We're leaving as soon as your drink is finished."

"Is it that important? I can throw it back." Rey started trying to pull her hair back into her customary buns and Ren stopped her.

"You'll catch a cold and be out for a week." Kylo waved his hand and motioned for her to follow him back into the bathroom. Rey crossed her arms and obeyed, hating being treated like a youngling. Ren pulled a hair dryer out from under the sink and handed it to her. "Do you want to do it or me?" She opened her mouth to speak and couldn't find the words. Instead, she closed her mouth and examined the equipment.

"Don't tell me you don't know what this is." Her eyes told him the truth and he felt a punch go to the gut. "I'll show you how it works," he choked out, realizing that she probably never needed a blow dryer. On Jakku, everything was so hot that she could afford to go out in the elements and not get sick from a wet head. "Lean your head forward," he said, guiding her head gently over the sink. With the flick of a button, the dryer came to life and started to blow warm air onto her head. Ren worked his hands through her hair, working through the gentle waves. He couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest for taking care of his padawan, even if she didn't feel the same way he did. After a few minutes, her hair was acceptable for traveling and he pulled her head up softly.

"That was warm, is that what I'll have to start using?"

"If you continue to bathe in the morning. There are certain parts of the facility that are colder than others, and you'll have a greater chance of getting sick if you don't attend to yourself."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were concerned for me." Rey's eyes narrowed playfully and then she smiled, eliciting a gasp from Kylo.

"Don't fool yourself, padawan. I just can't have you slacking off on me." He turned his face away and motioned for her to follow him. With a gulp, Rey realized that their playtime was over. She quietly repeated a calming mantra in her head and felt Kylo Ren's eyes roaming over her nervous face. Before they headed out the door, Ren slid his mask on his face and left Rey to her private thoughts. Her cup of caf was left to cool on the table, forgotten.

* * *

The hallway the two traveled through was dark, almost opaque. Rey shivered although her head was finally dry, and she was thankful to be wearing her layered First Order outfit. Her old desert attire would not have been a good idea on so many levels. She began to shiver and wondered if the reaction was partially nerves. "Will you be able to complete this task?" The words sounded foreign coming from Kylo's mask.

"Yes, it's just chilly." He nodded, as though he was processing her thoughts. "How much farther?" It seemed as though they had been walking for quite some time.

"Just a bit. This is a private meeting ground, normal folk are not allowed here." They paused in front of a set of doors, and Ren faced her. "You know what is at stake here." It wasn't a question.

"I hope your faith in me can grow over time, otherwise we'll be spending a lot of unnecessary time with you trying to convince me of things I already know." Her tone wasn't resentful, and it made him nod with understanding.

"Enter." His tone had grown more demanding, and her nervousness grew as they stepped into a darker room with a singular overhead light. It seemed to be coming from outside, but she didn't waste any time trying to figure it out. "Master, I have returned with the girl." She saw Kylo kneel in front of a throne, and she bristled at being called 'the girl'. Suddenly a hologram flickered to life in front of her and she had to hold back a gasp. Their leader was mangled and decrepit. His skin looked as though the slightest touch would peel it, and his robes almost swallowed his body.

"It is good to see you, my apprentice." His voice was low, but held power. This man could set fire to worlds with simple words, and Rey knew she would need to tread carefully. "This is the girl I've heard promising things about. Come forth." Rey knew to look back at Ren would be weakness, so she fought the feeling and walked toward the towering leader. She did not bow, but with a nod of her head, she acknowledged his presence. He gave a coughing laugh, as though amused with her antics. "Is respect not taught on Jakku, _scavenger_?"

"I know nothing of you except a name, Supreme Leader," she replied coolly. Snoke narrowed his eyes with a smile, giving her a chill down the spine.

"Cheeky little girl. Careful now, or I will feed you to the lions. Ren, what have we learned about this girl?" She gritted her teeth, knowing that he was doing this to see what control she had. Kylo stepped beside her and began to speak.

"She is powerful with the Force. What little bit of training we have performed, she has done well."

"I would think a week would have been sufficient to train anyone." Snoke's tone implied weakness on Ren's part, and she watched him swallow hard.

"If I may, he has been a great teacher." Rey couldn't believe she was speaking up for someone who held secrets from her, but he was the only familiarity she had here. She'd rather not see him punished. "I have learned so much under him."

"Such a loyal apprentice, Kylo Ren. Is this the girl you've locked away in your mind?" Rey couldn't stop her face from turning to look at him, wondering how the Supreme Leader had knowledge of their past. "Yes, girl, I know of your past connections. I also know that darkness lies in wait in your heart. You could be a very formidable foe, but only for the First Order. You will join us, or face the consequences." This didn't seem like much of a choice, and she didn't have anywhere else to go as of yet, so her hands were tied.

"What do you want of me?" Her eyebrows met and she steeled herself to hear anything and accept it. She had survived on Jakku. She had been through worse.

"Your pledge of loyalty and servitude. Kneel, padawan." Rey slowly lowered herself to a knee and caught Kylo watching her from the corner of her eye. She stared at Snoke and waited for him to make a move. "Renounce your ties to anyone else."

"I relinquish all other ties." This was no hard feat for her, what other ties did she have? Unkar Plutt on Jakku? Parents that hadn't been with her for years? Friends? No, the other ties that she had were here, and it was much easier to stay alive if one complied.

"Kylo Ren will be your teacher, your master. You will obey him. You both will train, and when we reach out to Carpathia, you will accompany your master for security. Go now, I will call on you later." Snoke waved one frail-looking hand and disappeared. Rey waited until they exited the room and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She looked over to see Kylo's shoulders slump a bit, a minute detail that she would have normally missed.

"What was he talking about, Carpathia?"

"I'll update you once we've reached the training room. Consider this your first successful mission." Kylo strode forward with purpose and Rey had to jog to keep up with him. If she wasn't mistaken, he had just complimented her. He was growing easier to read, even with that frightening mask on.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I'm getting so behind on updates. I'm currently in midterms and once summer break starts, I should get a better pace rolling. I know this is slow, but I want to make it realistic, or at least as much as possible. Leave those comments and let me know what you think!**_


	10. Fixation and Abandonment

Chapter Ten: Fixation and Abandonment

 _ **Disclaimer: Taking no chances, I proclaim that I own nothing. Nothing in the Star Wars universe, no quotes, no anything.**_

* * *

 _"Even in times of trauma, we try to maintain a sense of normality until we no longer can. That, my friends, is called surviving. Not healing. We never become whole again ... we are survivors. If you are here today... you are a survivor. But those of us who have made it thru hell and are still standing? We bear a different name: warriors." ―_ _Lori Goodwin_

Kylo felt Rey's determination to make him proud of her growing. Each time they sparred, she fought his aggression and let go, feeling the Force guide her. She had won over three-quarters of the battles so far, but they had refrained from going full-force as of yet. Kylo wanted to make sure that she was prepared for what onslaught he would send her way. They had practiced in the projection room where she conjured an island, and Ren watched mesmerized as she practiced her forms on the beach. She was so far away from warm weather, and yet her sunshine radiated to all corners of the facility. He was rather impressed with her strength and enthusiasm, but he had also seen dark parts of her. Sometimes in battle, her eyes would grow dark and her hits would become more forceful, almost as though she was trying to hurt him. During the latter part of some nights, Rey would wake up screaming and swinging, trying to take down some unseen person. At first, Kylo ignored it, simply rolling back over and going to sleep. After about a week of these incidents, he got up and stormed into the bedroom, already angry that he was still sleeping on the couch. Seeing Rey tangled in his comforter, screams and tears coming from her, he felt a bit sorry for her. His life had been far different from hers, and she came out less scathed than he had. Kylo sat down on the bed beside her, taking her in his arms and smoothing her hair. They never exchanged a word about it until about two weeks after it started. The two of them were sparring in a training room, surrounded by tumbling mats and various weapons. "What do you dream of?" Rey was quiet for a moment.

"Being alone. I've never truly been a part of anything until now. This wasn't my first choice, but it'll do for now."

"What do you mean, for now?" Kylo felt his eyebrow raise in question. "You do realize that the First Order is a life-long commitment. There is no defection, only death." Rey was mute again, having nothing else to add to the conversation. "Show me your forms again, I don't want to go into our next mission sloppy."

"Remind me again, why are we going to Carpathia?" Rey stood, taking her stance against Kylo once more.

"It's neutral territory, we have an opportunity to gain the advantage in this case." He swung first, aiming for Rey's sword arm. She backed away, ducking under the sword's swing. "The party is a facade basically, but the goal is to garner support politely first. This has General Hux written all over it." The last statement was muttered more than spoken clearly, and Rey took his distraction to swing for his middle. She missed as he stepped back. "Trying to take an opportunity?"

"When it's presented, I've been taught to not ask questions." She smirked and made a mock bow to her master, showing that her sense of humor was still intact. "I still don't understand why we have to take part in this upcoming... what did you call it, a facade?"

"I guess you could say I'm acting as security, and I'm not letting you out of my sight. Where I go, you go." Rey raised an eyebrow, scoffing.

"Will you be treating me like a youngling during the rest of my life or just for a period of time? Because I have to say, you can be a bit stifling." Ren smirked and lifted a hand, pulling Rey across the room directly in front of him by the waist. She tried to fight the sensation, but was unsuccessful as her feet drug the ground and planted her up close to his face. Kylo was a handsome man this close, and his eyes burned as he stared at her. His dark hair framed his face in a rugged way, and Rey wondered why he wore his helmet in battle. People could easily be mesmerized by that face. She met his eyes once more and remembered why he wore the mask. His eyes spoke of a hunger, but it was more than sexual. It was a hunger for a kindred soul, someone he could count on. It was loneliness, a reflection of herself, she had seen it so many times.

"You haven't seen stifling, padawan." He released her, but she didn't move. She noticed his voice wasn't as threatening this time, and if Rey was listening carefully enough, she could almost hear a plea.

"You trust me in a battlefield?" Her voice was low with meaning, and he almost caved to what he wanted to say. Instead, he heard a calculated reply coming from himself.

"The Supreme Leader trusts you, and that is all you need to worry about."

"He won't be fighting at my side, you will." He knew she needed to hear it, and yet, it wasn't time. Not yet.

"The intention is to not allow this to come to a fight. Nonetheless, you need to be prepared." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ren felt himself be thrown backward into one of the mats laid against the wall. The air left his lungs in a rush and he opened his eyes to see Rey with her hand outstretched.

"I think my master has taught me well, don't you?" She smirked at him and felt his rage bubble up. Soon enough, they were trading blows again, neither taking it easy on the other.

* * *

General Hux watched the two of them dance together in battle with greedy eyes. He had never seen Ren this animated, and it was a silly delight to watch the man get so explosive over the comments of a barely-grown woman. He listened to their conversation, and nearly laughed when he heard how compassionate the leader of the Knights became while talking about protecting her. The comment concerning himself was amusing at best. The glass window provided him a perfect setting for watching them high up in the room, and he felt confident that they would not think to look for anyone else. He had been keeping his eyes on them since he proposed the party plan to the Supreme Leader, as per Snoke's wishes. Everyone was whispering about the fact that she was now living in his quarters, and Rey was never alone anymore. Kylo must still be angry that he had tried to zone in on the knight's little pet. That was of no matter; she would eventually have to come out of hiding from beneath Ren's wing. When she did, he would teach her a lesson based on humiliation and submissive roles. Hux winced as sparks flew in the air, throwing both of them against opposite sides of the floor. Well, he hoped he would have a chance at her if they didn't kill each other beforehand.

* * *

"Are you trying to murder me?"

"I could ask you the same. I know you told me to go full-force, but holy Maker, I didn't think you would do the same yet."

"That's the thing, I'm not. If you can't handle me right now, what will you do against someone who is truly trying to harm you?"

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Rey felt heat spread across her cheeks. She was growing embarrassed and was glad that no one was able to observe them.

"Physically? No. Mentally? Yes."

"That should be a reflection of your teachings, you narcissistic asshole!"

"Look at the scavenger using big, complicated words that she probably doesn't understand." Rey started spitting an alien language at him that he didn't recognize, and his face must have given him away. She narrowed her eyes and threw her practice saber to the side.

"Just in case you didn't understand that, it means _'fuck you, dramatic prince.'_ Find someone else to tear down in your emotional fits. I'm going home." She started to walk out the door, but stopped when she heard him speak.

"If you leave, you'll die." Rey turned to face him and almost lost her will to leave. The expression on Ren's face was one of regret and chagrin.

"I'd rather die that continue to argue with someone who continuously tears me down mentally. You don't respect me or want me by your side, so this isn't going to work. Goodbye, Kylo Ren." He didn't make a move to stop her as she made her exit, so she traveled down to their quarters and gathered her desert clothes. For whatever reason, sanitation had kept them, and she was thankful for their choice. Donning the beige robes, she threw a bag of rations together and fled toward the entrance of the facility. There was no way she could continue to stay here under the First Order.


	11. Reclamation

Chapter Eleven: Reclamation

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no ownership rights. *whispers to unseen person in the dark* "It is done, Master." BTW: to you awesome babes who have reviewed so far, thank you for your lovely support. It has not gone unnoticed, and I have been working harder to make sure that the story does not die while I'm in school. This is to you guys, and thank you for reading.**_

* * *

 _"Whatever you are physically... male or female, strong or weak, ill or healthy - - all those things matter less than what your heart contains. If you have the soul of a warrior, you are a warrior. All those other things, they are the glass that contains the lamp, but_ _you_ _are the light inside."_

 _Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel_

Ren stormed out of the training room, durasteel saber laying forgotten in the floor. He was so frustrated with himself, Rey, the whole situation. How could she pledge herself and then walk away dramatically, like she was really done? Where could she possibly go? He chuckled to himself darkly, thinking that when he found her, maybe it was time to break her. She was too unruly, too likely to run away from battle when things got hard. He figured that with her past, she would be more stable. Then again, maybe all the new surroundings were a bit much for her. After all, she hadn't had a choice in coming to Starkiller Base. He finally reached their quarters and punched in the code. Expecting to find her sitting on the bed or in the fresher, he searched the area. Nothing. Quiet. His footsteps were the only noise in the rooms, and he found himself growing more and more upset by the moment. "Rey!" His voice echoed throughout the silence. Following a hunch, Kylo opened the wardrobe and searched for her clothes. All her black robes were present, but the one set of beige robes were gone. "No." He stomped toward the refrigeration unit, finding some of the food gone. She was going to get killed. She wanted to get away from him so bad that she had signed her own death warrant. He grabbed the sides of his helmet with his palms and yelled, feeling the frustration and pain flow.

* * *

Rey had managed to snatch a blaster and make her way to an exit. The stormtroopers were so deep in their routine, they managed to miss her walking nonchalantly toward the door. As soon as she was outside, the chill bit into her skin harshly and she took down her hair. It would keep her warmer for the time being, but she knew she would need to reach a vehicle soon. The snow was far different from the sand. While snowfall was soft and beautiful, it was also unforgiving. She shivered, realizing that she should have grabbed a coat, but it was too late now. She started moving toward the mountains, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

"How do you miss a girl wearing training robes walking out the doors?" His electronic voice carried his anger, but thankfully not the fear. The trooper standing in front of him was shaking, afraid of what situation he found himself in.

"I'm sorry sir, but we just haven't seen anyone by that description." Kylo's fury boiled over and he slammed the soldier into the nearest wall. Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, he swiftly headed toward the door and made his way outside. She had been gone for about twenty minutes as far as he could guess, and at that rate, she would last about thirty more, best case scenario. That is unless she found a flight vehicle, then she might make it away from the base. He tried to calm himself so he could find her signature. After a minute or two, he found her. She was staying still, about a quarter of a mile away from the base. Her pulse was faint, but it was present, so he ran as fast as his body could carry him. If she lived through this, he was either going to kill her himself or never let her out of his sight.

* * *

She had never been so cold in her life. Laying in a fetal position in the snow, Rey found herself not shivering as much as she had been. She hadn't been able to get far, but no one had come after her either. No vehicles had been within sight, and she was just so cold. "Why did you run away?" Her eyes made contact with a huddling figure beside her: a teenage boy clad in beige Jedi robes. Her vision was blurry, but she made out a mop of dark hair and big ears. He was tall for his age, but gentle. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"That's not important. Why are you out here in this horrible weather?"

"I'm trying to get home."

"You'll freeze to death before you actually get anywhere. Go back."

"No." Rey felt her mind start to get hazy and her vision started to go black. "I... can't... go back. They'll... execute me."

"I'll protect you." The boy sat in the snow beside her and put his hand on her face. "I have always protected you, and I always will. Come back to me."

"But you haven't gone anywhere. What... are you...?" Her question trailed off as a figure came skidding up beside her in the snow.

* * *

Ren thanked the Maker he wore so many layers. The snow on base was dangerous, and unfortunately for Rey, she had found this out the hard way. Her body had gone hypothermic, and he was almost afraid of moving her. The slightest jarring movement could cause her body to go into cardiac arrest, but the other alternative was worse by far. Kylo carried her back to the base, where the warm air made his skin hurt. He could only imagine how she felt. "Idiotic girl," he muttered to himself. As soon as they were safely inside, he took her down to the medical bay, laying her on a sterile table. "Fetch a medic." The female assistant ran to get the doctor, blonde hair bobbing, and Kylo sat down in a chair nearby. He could mend wounds from the battlefield, but hypothermia was a battle in itself. There were so many things that could go wrong, and he wasn't calm enough to stay and observe. Rey's breathing was shallow, but present, so there was no need for resuscitation. One small consolation prize for reaching her in time. A sharp inhale from the right caught Ren's attention and he saw the medic come through the door. His silvery gray eyebrows raised in surprise. Kylo was sure that his masked face was one of the last anyone wanted to see around the facility.

"Master Ren, what happened?" The doctor started to grab saline bags and tubes as the assistant grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut away Rey's robes. The female slung the cold, wet robes in the floor and covered Rey's body in warm blankets. Kylo turned his eyes away, unable to watch any longer.

"She didn't realize snow is deadly weather. She's only been in it once."

"Was she trying to run away?" The medic may not be trustworthy, so he couldn't know the truth.

"No, she was just being a fool. Can you help her?" His voice softened on the question, and if the medic noticed, he said nothing. The gray-haired elder continued to lay warm saline bags wrapped in cloth on Rey's chest and around her neck.

"I will see what I can do. Hypothermia is a tricky thing. Can I call you back when we have gotten past the golden hour?" Ren nodded, walking out the sliding doors. He prayed they would be able to help her. Otherwise, the First Order would have to find themselves new medical personnel, although it would be nothing personal.

* * *

Rey woke to the sound of soft beeping and pain radiating through all of her limbs. Her breath came out ragged, and she had trouble wiggling her fingers and toes. A blonde female came in with a chart, and when she saw that Rey was awake, she gave a small smile.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"Stiff, where am I?"

"You're in our medical unit. You gave your master quite a scare, and he in turn gave us one. Do you remember anything from the past few days?"

"Not really." The nurse wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Rey's arm and began applying pressure.

"My name is Arianna, but you can call me Ari. Doctor Lantis and myself have been caring for you while you've been out." She released the pressure in the cuff and took down Rey's vital signs. Arianna placed a thermometer under Rey's tongue and watched for the reading. "I think your master has decided you won't be going out in the snow alone for a long time now."

"What do you mean, my master?" Arianna frowned at the question, but kept quiet. The thermometer beeped and she wrote down the numbers again.

"Let me fetch the doctor and we'll update you. Would you like a drink?" Rey nodded in affirmation. "I'll be right back with some water. Stay put and don't get up, you're a fall risk right now." Arianna left to retrieve the doctor, vigorously praying that Kylo Ren didn't take his aggression out on them when he heard the news.

* * *

"So let me see if I understand you, doctor. She has brain damage?"

"Not necessarily. Amnesia and brain damage are two different things." Ren's hands started to work themselves into a fist, and Lantis swallowed hard. "Amnesia is easier to come back from," he almost whispered.

"What went wrong?" Kylo's voice was raising quickly, and he could feel his frustration boiling over. It had been three days with only minimal news: stable or unstable. For the most part, stable had been the diagnosis, but there had been one time that he had been told that her body was trying to go into cardiac arrest. They had stopped it before it started, but that was still bad news.

"We did everything to the letter, but like I said, hypothermia is hard to work with. It's a touch and go thing the whole way through. Even now, even though she's awake, there may be residual effects that appear."

"Go. Now." Lantis and Arianna ran out of the room, leaving Kylo to his thoughts. He started to shake and his breath got caught in his throat. Amnesia meant his sunlight wouldn't recognize him. She wouldn't remember any of their time together, and she would probably be scared to come around him. What was he going to do? This was all his fault. He ripped the helmet off his head and grabbed a handful of hair.

* * *

Rey sat up and worked her limbs out of their stiff state. She laid her empty cup on the table nearby, remembering that Arianna said she would be back again later to check on her. A soft white gown flowed from her body, and her bare feet padded across the cold floor. An IV rested in the crook of her arm, giving her fluids and allowing her body to recover. Doctor Lantis said she had been out for about three days after being out in the snow and nearly freezing to death. She wondered why she was in the snow, but a moment after the thought came, it was gone again. A figure in black from head to toe entered her room, causing her to stumble back into the bed. There was a black and silver mask that covered the figure's face, allowing no recognizance. "Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm."

"Do I know you?" It was their first meeting all over again. But if she was suffering memory loss, he had an opportunity to start new with her. No fear, no backlash. The look in her hazel eyes stopped him though, and he knew she would trust him more if the truth came from him.

"You are my padawan, and I am your master. You have been within this facility for a little over a month, and you are a magnificent warrior. Do you know your name?"

"Yes, Rey. I don't remember much else though. The medic told me it may come back though." She looked hopeful, and he turned away. The look was more than he could bear. What if it didn't? What if all she had to go on was what he told her, or others? That was an existence, not a life. "What is your name?" She gave him a skeptical look as she waited for his response.

"Kylo Ren." He pushed the buttons on the side of his helmet and pulled it off. The look of guilt and sadness must have been written on his face. It was one of the main reasons he liked wearing the mask.

"You look familiar, Kylo Ren. I went to an academy with a boy that looked just like you, only shorter hair. His name was Ben." Her cheeks flushed when she said his name, and she gave a big sigh. "Isn't it funny that I can remember some things from childhood but nothing recent?" He didn't reply, but kept staring at her while she rambled. "Is there anyone else here for me?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm all you have." Her face fell when she heard this. He had rarely ever seen her this disappointed, and he didn't like it.

"I suppose I should be grateful I have at least one person who's with me. When can I leave then?"

"You should ask the medic that, I have no idea." He was afraid to broach the subject of what happened when she left the medical bay. There was no guarantee that she would feel safe with him, but he was afraid to let her go by herself. "Would you like to come stay with me afterward? You have been for a while, but I wanted to leave it to you." She pursed her lips in thought.

"If I have been, it stands to reason that I should continue. Are we in an intimate relationship of some sort?" It was his turn to flush with color.

"No, but like I said, we are teacher and student. I help care for you and keep you safe."

"What dangers are there here?" Lantis entered the room and stumbled backward seeing Kylo without his helmet on.

"Master Ren?" His voice echoed confusion and awe. Kylo pulled on his helmet and stood up straight. He walked to the physician and spoke.

"I'll be back to retrieve her tonight. Will that time be sufficient?"

"It should be. We'll perform one more evaluation, and if you notice anything odd, just bring her back." Kylo nodded and turned back to Rey.

"Don't worry yourself with any dangers here. You'll be safe as long as you're with me." With that statement, he turned and swiftly left the room.

* * *

"Grandfather, I've made a mistake. I've allowed her to get hurt, and I don't know what to do." The twisted black mask that stared back at him offered no consolation for his anguish. "If they find out that she was trying to escape, Snoke may try to take her and train her himself, and it will be all my fault. What do I do?" He knew his long-dead grandfather would not be able to give him any answers, but it felt better to be able to talk to someone. "To make matters worse, I'm getting weaker. I can't afford any more distractions, and yet, I'm drawn to her. How can I stop this?" Kylo sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the situation he found himself in. Out of nowhere, a whisper came on the wind, leaving as quickly as it started.

 _"The answer is not black or white, but instead gray."_ Ren jumped up, igniting his saber. There was nothing around him except the wind and Darth Vader's mask. He calmed his breathing and disengaged his weapon, placing it back in his belt. Instead of focusing on what had happened, it was time to turn his attention to the matter at hand. As he grabbed a change of clothes from their wardrobe, he contemplated the words from the wind.

 _ **Is Kylo going crazy, or is someone trying to communicate with him? Will Rey regain her recent memories? All will be addressed in further chapters. Leave those comments!**_


	12. Retribution

Chapter Twelve: Retribution

 _ **Disclaimer: No matter how annoying this gets, I don't want to take any chances. Therefore, I recite that I own nothing. No quotes, characters, nothing. Just the story line.**_

* * *

 _"Challenges are part of life; We weaken our spirit when we act in fear and lose hope. Rise up to meet and conquer the challenges." - Lailah Gifty Akita; Think Great: Be Great!_

Kylo was standing in for another meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke, with General Hux in attendance as well. His mind was back in the medical bay with Rey, teaching her what they had been going over before. They were practicing forms and she was wielding a red lightsaber by his side. His daydreams were interrupted by Hux, loud and pretentious as he was. "Are you paying any attention whatsoever, Ren?" He shifted his gaze to the obnoxious redhead.

"You were speaking of the mission concerning Carpathia. I would think my input changes nothing in this particular case." Kylo had to bite his tongue or face backlash from Snoke. "Am I correct, Supreme Leader?" Snoke looked down and smirked, a look unbecoming on his mangled face.

"General Hux is in charge of this mission, but focus from all participants does help things go smoothly. Seeing as both of you are clear on what is expected, update me on the padawan Rey." Ren swallowed hard and twisted his hands behind his back.

"She had an incident," Ren replied slowly. The smirk disappeared from Snoke's face and he began to frown deeply.

"What kind of incident," Snoke whispered. It was a good thing Ren was wearing his mask, otherwise Snoke would have punished him on the spot.

"She was out in the snow too long. The medic seems to think she has a case of hypothermia." Snoke held up a hand to interrupt Kylo and indicate silence.

"General, leave." Hux nodded and his perfectly coiffed hair went flying. As he was leaving, he flashed Kylo a secret smile and pulled his hat on. Kylo took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the onslaught he knew was coming, but there was never enough preparation for this brand of torture.

Without so much as a slight movement, the Supreme Leader had Ren on his knees, sifting through the Knight's mind in search of what had happened over the past few days. The pain was intense, but manageable. This was nothing he hadn't experienced before, but Ren relived the memories as Snoke shifted through each detail, and he felt fresh emotions on old situations. He saw the two of them dueling, fighting, and then their shower occurrence. His cheeks flushed as private memories were tore from his mind, Snoke seeing things Ren wanted to keep away from his temperamental leader. Snoke observed the last argument they had, Kylo calling her weak, Rey throwing insults back at him. Her frustration lead to her leaving, and him following after her. Ren finding her just in time, and bringing her back to the med bay, where she was found almost lifeless. All of these images flashed before his eyes so fast, he felt his stomach tilt and he almost threw up. "You failed me, Kylo Ren. I gave you one mission, train the girl, and you failed spectacularly. She almost got away, and nearly died, all because of you. This is the reason I cannot trust you with _anything_ important." Snoke lifted his hand and pain spread all over Kylo's body. His mind felt as though it would explode from all of the pilfering, and the sensation radiated to his eyes. All of a sudden, they began to dry, irritating his already throbbing head. His jaw locked painfully, opening his mouth so Snoke could hear his screams clearly. His arms locked to the sides and the sensation of animals trying to tear at his flesh began to occur. "My trusted knight, not so trustworthy as it appears. I give you so much, allow you to lead your own company, and you are still a greedy child. This is the reason your own parents would rather dump you at an sub-par academy meant for lessers." His eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets, his limbs were trying to separate from his torso, every inch of him was on fire. His flesh was surely peeling from his muscles as he cried out, wordlessly begging Snoke to stop. His bones were separating from the flesh and tendons, and he felt as though death was on its way. He embraced the feeling; anything would be better than to suffer this insanity. "Oh no, death will not be greeting you tonight. You will suffer for your transgressions, and you will live. I have seen your twisted little fantasies, and they will not come to pass. She will not be yours." Snoke took his hand back and Ren fell on his face, unable to move. While motion had been granted back to him, the intensity of his pain rendered him immobile. A mere five minutes was all it had taken for the Supreme Leader to remind Ren of his place within the First Order, and Snoke was confident that his student would not forget the lesson so soon. "Rise, Kylo Ren." Snoke lifted him off the floor, placing the student on his own feet, and he almost cried out again in pain. Every inch of his skin throbbed painfully, and he could barely handle his own weight. "You will accompany General Hux to Carpathia, alone. I am taking Rey under my own tutelage, and you will not be seeing her again until she is trained, and then only on the battlefield. Remember this night, and go about your mission. You are dismissed, get out of my sight."

"Yes... Supreme Leader," Ren managed to whisper out. He stumbled out of the dark room and the hologram called out to another.

* * *

"You called for me, Supreme Leader?" Hux had re-entered the room with a little less swagger than he had before. He caught a glimpse of Kylo walking back to his own quarters, looking rougher than he had in quite some time. No words had been exchanged between the two of them, and Hux worried that he would share the same fate.

"Yes, general. I have decided to take on another student, the girl Rey. Kylo Ren has been an unfit teacher, and I will amend his mistakes. I know she currently suffers from amnesia due to the... incident, but that can be remedied. Bring her to me, and you are to be her guardian."

"What does that entail?" Hux's mind went to forbidden places, ones of tasting her flesh, and Snoke threw him back against the wall.

"Not. That." Hux gathered himself and stood up once again. "You will keep her from Kylo Ren, and you will protect her from harm. Do not allow her to become a danger to herself, and you will escort her back and forth from here. There will be no more vulgarities between yourself and her." Hux's limbs locked and he was pulled forth, feet dragging the cold floor. "The antics of the past will not be tolerated. If I so much as suspect any nonsense, any whatsoever, I will make you wish you had never been born. I will break you mentally, physically, then I will dispose of you. Have we reached a point of understanding?" Hux gulped, pulling himself back together.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." He knew it would be no problem keeping his hands to himself; a girl wasn't worth dying over.

"Bring the girl to meet tomorrow morning, and make sure she has all the necessary amenities. Now go, I grow weary." Snoke took a deep rattling breath, then disappeared. Hux started to shake, but gathered himself and walked out of the room. It never failed that he was surprised by curves thrown his way.

* * *

Rey sat on the medical bed, feet dangling and swinging to an imaginary song. Dr. Lantis and Arianna had released her, but told her to wait for an escort. She didn't remember where she was lodged, and it would be foolhardy to take off in such a large facility on her own. She was dressed in warm black robes and was curious as her gaze caught beige robes in the corner. That particular shade seemed out of place here with such a uniform color, but her thoughts only lingered for a moment. Just a second later, a sharp burning sensation razed through her head and she yelped in pain. _"You are a Force user, Rey. Remember what you have learned."_ The voice in her head sounded familiar, and all of a sudden, she saw images of her fighting some faceless man in black. They seemed recent, and she could almost remember them, but not quite. _"You are my student, and you will come to me to continue your education."_

"Who's there?" Her voice was on the borderline of hysteria, but no one was present. She looked around the room quickly and saw nothing. The voice seemed to be coming from her mind.

 _"Remember."_ All of the images snapped themselves into her mind, and she felt the pain go as quickly as it started. She felt nauseous and reached for the trash receptacle, losing the contents of her small lunch. As she was wiping her mouth on the bed sheets, a red-headed man in a strict uniform came marching in. He observed her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm General Hux. The Supreme Leader has appointed me as your guardian." Hux spoke the word as though it was repulsive. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, but where will I be staying? A man named Kylo Ren came by earlier and said that he would be retrieving me tonight." As soon as the memory came to her immediate thought, she felt a hot prickling pain as though she had touched a hot iron. Her reaction stunned Hux, and she saw him jump back in surprise.

"I... don't know about all of that, but I have been sent to accompany you." He was still studying her, worried face watching hers closely. He could guess what had just happened, and if this was to be the way the Supreme Leader kept her in check concerning Ren, he was glad to not be on the receiving end. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, must be some residual effects. Anyway, where are we going?"

"I will show you around the facility and then we will retire to our quarters. We share a space, but you will have your own sleeping area. Now, if you are ready, we will be off." He held out an arm, but Rey didn't move.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"I'm sure we've met in the past, but the past is not where you need to be." Hux held out a hand this time, and after a moment of hesitation, Rey took it. He wrapped her arm around his own and with a sweep of his hand, they were out the door.

* * *

Rey knew she would never memorize the many routes through the facility, but she was thankful for her knowledgeable guide. The only thing that held her curiousity was a simple hallway. There was nothing remarkable about the way it looked, but as they walked by it, she stopped. She felt a kind of soul signature resonating from down the hall, and her heart felt as though it would break from the pain she was reading. "What's down this way?"

"Just personnel rooms. Nothing that would be of interest." Rey nodded and followed the general to all the other areas, but her mind kept revisiting that hallway. She was interested in finding the cause, but not enough to leave her companion. She would never find her way back, and look what happened to her the last time she decided to take off. They stopped in a control room overlooking the departure location where all ships were docked. "What do you think of what you see?" Rey's eyes roamed over the whole area.

"I think this is a well-oiled machine that will be able to do well in whatever it is that we do. It is a 'we', correct?" She looked genuinely confused, and Hux had to wonder what the Supreme Leader had given her as far as information.

"Yes, you are a soldier for the First Order. You are every bit a part of this organization as the rest of us." Rey nodded and felt a swelling sense of pride. She finally belonged somewhere. This was home. In the back of her mind however, she still felt that something was missing.

* * *

Kylo stepped gingerly toward the fresher, hating the pain that continued to radiate through every limb on his body. Snoke hadn't been this hard on him in quite a while, which spoke volumes. He snapped the helmet off his head and threw it in the floor. His own reflection made him sick, seeing the pale, heartbroken face that stared back at him. Since when had someone been able to get so thoroughly under his skin? He had faced severe punishment, and all for what, a girl that wanted to die instead of work beside him? It had been wasted effort; he would probably never see her again anyway. He shed his clothes down to undergarments and threw them in a heap near the doorway. The pain hit him in another hard wave and he slid down the wall, hitting the hard floor with a slap. "What has become of me?"

Rey had slipped out of his hands once more, and he was sure Snoke would concoct ways of keeping them from contacting each other again. Snoke had taken her from him in the past as well when their leader had forced him to dispose of all the padawans in the academy. 'No,' Ren thought, 'I made that decision.' It wasn't the first time he questioned the ways of right and wrong; he never thought things would turn out this way. Nothing was simple anymore and there was nothing he could do to change the past, but he never thought his decisions would come back to haunt him. A vision of Rey sparring with him entered his mind and he could almost feel her beside him once more. Actually, he could feel her Force signature, just down the hall. If he would just open the door, he was almost sure he would see her again, probably frowning at him. No, she was still in the med bay, recovering from what he had allowed to happen. He couldn't swallow, couldn't breathe, and tears came unbidden down his cheeks. She didn't remember him anyway, so what did it matter? He destroyed everything nice and good in his life, and she was no different. Maybe it was best that she was no longer his student, she would more than likely thrive under someone else. His breath came in gasps as hard sobs wracked him, and he crawled up in a ball on the floor. He deserved every bit of what he received and more.

* * *

Rey laid her head down on a freshly laundered white pillowcase. General Hux was nice enough to help set her up a cot in the living area so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. She had showered and changed into fresh clothes, feeling rejuvenated. Hux sat down in front of her on the couch, crossing his legs. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Quite, thank you. What do I do when you leave in the morning?"

"Stay in these quarters until I come to get you. I will lead you to the Supreme Leader, he will train you, and in two days, we will be leaving on a mission." Seeing the confusion and interest on her face, he continued. "The First Order will be hosting a goodwill party on Carpathia, and we will be asking them to support our side of the war. The hope is to garner support, and if there is none to be had, we can squash out rebellion before it starts." Rey nodded in understanding concerning the overall mission.

"I understand your part, but what is my role? I don't know that much about politics or war." Rey's face reflected perplexion.

"Just be your beautiful self and show them how hospitable the First Order can be. The rest should take care of itself." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on top, causing her to blush. "I will have a dress obtained for you, and we will travel together. For now, maintain focus on the task at hand. I will retire for the evening, help yourself to any edibles you desire." Hux stood and Rey was fixated on how masculine he appeared in his uniform. He was a take charge kind of man, someone who would protect her. Still though, her heart hurt at the thought of someone being absent from her life. "Good night, pet."

"Good night, general." The lights in the room went out and she laid her head down on the pillow, feeling a sense of ambivalence. Exhaustion overtook her body and she found herself dreaming of swirling images, flashes of light, and a single figure dressed in flowing black robes.


	13. Forgotten

Chapter Thirteen: Forgotten

 _ **Disclaimer: *singing in a jaunty tune of your choice* I don't own anything!**_

* * *

 _The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of us, but those who win battles we know nothing about. - Unknown_

Rey wanted to drop to her knees, but refused. A red lightsaber hung by her right side, waiting to be utilized, waiting for the taste of flesh. The figure in front of her waited patiently, not moving once. "Get up padawan, you're not done." She gritted her teeth and stood up straight, facing the figure who was posing as her enemy. There were no remarkable characteristics on her opponent, just another animated Stormtrooper who was serving a purpose. The trooper saw that she was ready to fight again and swung at her head, causing her to deflect the hit and she threw a Force blast at him. He hit the wall with a loud thud and his helmet cracked. "Finish him." She ran at him, taking the opportunity and sliced across his chest. The armor fell away to reveal nothing inside, and Rey silently thanked the Maker once more. "You have done well today, Rey. You are ready to go to Carpathia."

"Thank you, master." She gave a kind of curtsy and disengaged her lightsaber. She tucked her weapon away into the belt that wrapped around her waist. The room went silent except Rey's breathing, and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her black gauze robes swung with each step, and she found herself taking a deep breath in front of Snoke. "Will that be all for the day?"

"Yes, you have performed spectacularly. I am thinking of taking you on as an apprentice, but this mission will tell me all I have to know. Report back to me after you have completed the task ahead, and I shall decide. You are free to go." Rey nodded swiftly and made for the door. Her footsteps echoed in the room, but Snoke's laughter overtook the noise. "She is perfect."

* * *

A timid knock on the door had Kylo Ren looking up from the couch he was currently rooted into. "Come in," he replied in a defeated tone. His prized chef came in, bearing a tray of edibles. Kylo motioned for him to place the tray on the table, and the chef paused after delivering the goods.

"Sir, if I might, you need to take care of yourself." Kylo looked up, preparing to tell him to mind his own business, and he caught the look on the chef's face.

"What's your name?"

"Arnaud, sir." Kylo looked him over, noticing for the first time that Arnaud had traces of gray in his brown hair. He was also starting to gain a little bit of weight around his middle, and he genuinely looked concerned.

"Arnaud. Don't concern yourself with matters that are out of your control. Continue to focus on the things you are good at, and don't get mixed up in other people's business. It's a dangerous game."

"I understand sir, but I do wish Miss Rey would return." At the mention of her name, Ren felt a flash of pain across his chest, and he tried to ignore it.

"She will never be back," he snapped and stood up. "Leave now." Arnaud's face fell and he bowed himself out of the room. Ren lifted the lid of the tray and saw turkey with gravy and stuffing. A meal fit for a king. He closed the tray and made him way toward the fresher, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on his back.

* * *

Rey opened the door of her shared quarters and found dinner had already been served. Hux followed her inside and pulled his hat and gloves off. "Are you hungry, pet?"

"Starved," she replied with enthusiasm. He pulled the lid off the tray and handed her a plate of her own.

"Help yourself." Rey piled rolls and mashed potatoes onto her plate and began to fill herself. Hux smiled and watched, opening a bottle of something dark red. "Wine?" She nodded vigorously and continued to stuff her face. Hux poured her a glass and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you," she managed to make out once she had swallowed some of her food. They ate the rest of their meal in silence with occasional pauses for drinks. After dinner was finished, Rey turned to Hux and cleared her throat. "Are you ready for our journey tomorrow?"

"Of course, and that reminds me." He stood up and opened the wardrobe. A white garment bag hung from the door and he waved his hand in front of it. "Don't open it until we arrive, but this is the dress you'll be wearing. Your shoes are in the bag as well, and we'll take your boots just in case. You never know what will happen. From what I understand, there will be sandy beaches and you won't be able to walk on them in dress shoes." Rey stood up as well and looked at the bag. "Do you know how to dance?" A blush spread brightly across her cheeks.

"As far as I remember, we didn't do a lot of dancing where I come from."

"You'll look foolish if you don't refresh yourself before tomorrow. May I?" Hux reached out his hand and Rey contemplated for a moment before taking it. He pulled her close and wrapped one hand around her waist, leaving the other for her to place hers in. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and they revolved on the spot. "This would be much better with music," he muttered.

"Hold on," Rey replied and focused her attention on his comm link. All of a sudden, a slow piano and acoustic guitar started to play. Hux looked at her with a smile.

"A Force trick?" He dipped her slowly and pulled her back against his chest, feeling his heart speed up. The more he got to know her, the less he was angry with her for the past. He had been aggressive, and it was much easier to appreciate her up close.

"It's not a trick, it's a talent," she said laughing. Her eyes closed in laughter, and when she opened them, Hux was staring at her intensely. She hadn't noticed how smooth his porcelain skin was, or that little dimple on his chin, or even how sharply his chin was cut. Even his body image seemed to scream order and perfection. "What's your first name, general?"

"Brendol. I was named for my father, a proud military man like myself." He hadn't taken his blue eyes off her hazel ones.

"Brendol," she almost whispered, feeling herself leaning in toward him. He was doing the same, and both of them closed their eyes, feeling what was coming next. As soon as her lips met his, she felt as though she was betraying someone. Hux's lips were soft, but commanding, and she almost couldn't stop herself from kissing him. An electric jolt went through her body and an image of the man in black who had been haunting her came to the front of her mind. He finally had a face, and it was not traditionally handsome. It was Kylo Ren, and she jumped in surprise. Hux opened his eyes and saw the expression on her face.

"What happened," he asked.

"Nothing." Her response was clipped. She was embarrassed and frightened that she kept seeing him in her mind. Seeing how she wanted to avoid the conversation, Hux cleared his throat.

"We should probably be retiring for the night. There's a long flight ahead of us and you need to rest up so you are able to train there as well." Hux turned on his heel and started walking toward his bedroom. "Good night, pet."

"Good night, Brendol." She saw his step falter, but he continued to march on. She touched her lips lightly, wondering what it would have been like if the kiss had continued.

* * *

The following evening came without incident. The general and Rey landed on Carpathia as daylight was starting to end, and the flight had been dull to say the least. Hux gave her a garment bag on the ship as they got closer and told her to change into it, and there were no regrets in his choice. She put her hair up in a messy bun and stepped into a long black dress. Hux's jaw felt as though it would hit the floor. The collarbone and half the back were translucent, and jewels adorned the bodice and created a kind of V shape on the front and back. The fabric hugged her figure like a glove, and she wore the garment with pride. Hux felt himself grow excited when he saw her, but kept the feeling in check. They met the dignitaries near a castle on a rolling field of greenery. Rey's eyes went wide and she danced across the meadow, bringing about laughter from the approaching family. "Forgive me, I've never seen so much greenery in one place."

"My dear, wherever were you raised?" The male figure of the family spoke up and began conversation.

"Jakku sir, though I can't remember much of my childhood."

"A recent accident has caused her to suffer from a bout of amnesia," Hux said smoothly, offering his arm to Rey. "This is my representative from the First Order, Lady Rey of Jakku." She curtsied and smiled. "I wanted to bring along someone who could tell you about her own recent experiences within our organization." The family turned their attention back to Rey.

"We are the Demeulle family. This is my wife, Rekka, my daughters Lyn and Mira, and my son Mikhael. My name is Gregoire, and we are the ruling family of Carpathia. Welcome, and may you find yourself at home just as we have." The Demeulle's started to take off toward their castle, and Hux gestured that they were to follow the others. He and Rey trailed behind so they could talk privately, and Rey had to lean into him so she could hear properly.

"Most of the people on this planet live in poverty, just as in Jakku, so this is an opportunity to show them that they can prosper by taking the right side. We have intel that the peasants from here respond well to the Demeulle's, and if we gain their support, we can hand them over supplies and continue to take care of them. That is, if support is guaranteed."

"What happens if they're not receptive of the offer?" Rey glanced at Hux's face and was not pleased with what she saw.

"Then we kill the rebellious ones. When the ones who are on the fence see what happens to resistance, they will know what they have to do."

"Let's leave that until the end, if we can."

"That's the plan, pet."

"Please stop calling me that, General. I do have a name, as you well know." Hux flashed a devious smile and Rey felt her stomach drop.

"I do know, but much rather like my nickname. Don't you?" Their conversation broke as they had to increase speed. The royal family was getting far ahead of them and they needed to know where to go. Unfamiliar territory was not a place to get lost.

* * *

Kylo's TIE fighter was ready, all he had to do was climb aboard and leave. He could no longer feel Rey's signature in the Force nearby, and part of him was convinced it was because she had found a way to leave the base. The other part of him knew that was foolish; the only way she could leave would be through aid, and no one here would allow that. With one last sweep across the facility, he sighed and climbed into the ship, knowing that the long ride would give him plenty of time to wallow in his sorrow. He knew if he tried to get out of this mission, Snoke would finally kill him and be done with his disobedience. The door on the ship closed and he lowered himself into the pilot's chair.

He had gotten no sleep the night before, smelling Rey's scent all over the bed and pillows. At first, he was angry that she affected him so deeply. After the anger dissipated, the sadness seeped in, taking him over. He couldn't believe he cried over her. He hadn't cried in years, but he hadn't been this deeply hurt over someone in a very long time. If he was being honest with himself, the last person he hurt over was Rey as a child. Maybe it was time to find a woman at the party and take his frustrations out the good old fashioned way. The thought rolled his stomach and he turned away from it. Flipping switches, he got the ship ready for flight. This was going to be a long twelve hour span.

* * *

Rey, Hux and the Demeulle party sat around a large circular lawn table. They were talking and sharing a pot of tea as the children played in the meadow. "Tomorrow night, we will be holding the ball, but it will be outside, here in the clearing. Our greenery is so beautiful at this time of year, we love to celebrate it with everyone." Rey looked around as the queen spoke, observing what she was being told of.

"So this is a yearly tradition?"

"Oh yes, it's quite like clockwork. I'm so sorry, Rey, you never got to tell us of Jakku. Do share your experiences with us." Hux looked at Rey with curiosity, never having heard her story.

"It's not green, I'll tell you that. It's lots of sand and dust, and it's very dry. Water is scarce, and so is food. Jakku is an unforgiving environment."

 _"Everyone knows that Jakku is nothing but a desert graveyard."_ The words popped harshly into Rey's mind, causing her to gasp audibly. She felt as though she was on the verge of a memory.

"Are you okay, Rey?" Hux leaned over to her, taking her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to hold onto the words, but they were gone as quickly as they came.

"Yes, I think I just remembered something that someone told about Jakku. It's gone now, though." The regal couple exchanged worried looks, but tried to smooth things over.

"Where did you spend your childhood," asked Gregoire. He placed his hands on the table and steeped his fingers, ready to listen. It took Rey a moment of gathering her memories to get what he was asking for.

"It's spotty, but I remember being in an academy for gifted children. I didn't really like the other kids, but there was an older boy. He got picked on by the students his age, but he was kind to me." Everyone watched as she closed her eyes, remembering the past. "His name was Ben. We were separated when a student went rogue and..." Hux nearly choked on his tea, knowing what Ren had done before, connecting the dots. "Excuse me please." Rey stood up and walked away from the table, trying her best to compose her face. Had her childhood friend been the one to dispose of younglings?

* * *

Kylo touched down as the sun hit the horizon, displaying everything in a golden light. The servants were waiting to help him with any type of baggage, but he waved them off. "I am in need of no assistance at this time." His voice modulator scared them away and he watched as the scampered back to the castle. The palace lawn sprawled out in front of him, wide and free, the exact opposite of how he felt. He scanned the treeline, an old habit. Walking around the palace, he wanted to get an idea of the perimeter as to better serve his purpose. After all, what good would it do to sit here like a child and not be able to take out some frustration? As he circled the other end of the castle, he saw someone in a black uniform talking to a girl in a long black dress. She appeared to be in hysterics, and the man was attempting to calm her. Kylo squinted and saw that the man had red hair, just like a certain general he was personally acquainted with. With rising fury, he took a few steps further to see that it was indeed Hux, and the girl had an eerie resemblance to Rey. Just as he got ready to shout, a sharp pain hit him in the head and blocked his senses. When he opened his eyes, Hux and the girl were gone. Maybe they were never there in the first place, perhaps he had just imagined them. He was quite possibly losing his mind. Deciding to ask for help from the staff, he was ready to find his temporary quarters and medicate himself into sleep.

* * *

 _ **What has Snoke done to Ren and Rey to make sure they stay apart? What will happen if they finally do cross paths again? Stay locked on and find out.**_

 _ **Author's note: I actually didn't intend for Rey to lose her memory, but the story worked better this way. This was a change I originally did not want to make, but this is more of a challenge. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder, or does it drive you insane? ;)**_


	14. Euphonious

Chapter Fourteen: Euphonious

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, including song lyrics or any songs or fandoms referenced. BTW: I will be inserting song lyrics to make the story flow better, so if you don't like it, at least give it a chance. You should understand it by the time the chapter ends.**_

 _"All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes." - T.E. Lawrence_

Rey slept in a room by herself, which was simultaneously comforting and unnerving. The servants would be by to pick her up and lead her to breakfast, so she didn't have that much to worry about. Being alone gave her time to reflect on the past few days, but she still found empty pockets of time. It didn't make sense. Why were there seemingly strategic gaps? Every time she tried to delve deeper, her head would start to throb or burn and she would release the thought. A knock on the door shook her from her reverie. "Come in," she called out. Hux poked his head inside and smiled.

"Would you care to join me for one last event tonight?" She looked down at her nightgown and blushed. The pale pink fabric seemed inappropriate for a late night visit.

"I think I'm dressed down for the night."

"Nonsense. No one else is up, and I found something you might be interested in." His blue eyes were alight, and she couldn't resist his excitement.

"Very well, where are we going?" She slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed a nightcoat to wrap around herself in case of chill.

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you. Trust me on this." She didn't know if she could trust him yet, but he was her only contact. Instead of dwelling on this thought, she took his hand and followed him down the hallway blindly. They walked for a few moments and her fear began to grow. What if she made the wrong choice? "We're almost there, just a few more steps." Rey took a deep breath and stopped as Hux stopped. "Open your eyes, pet." She opened them and gasped.

"Is that a grand piano? I've only ever seen them in books."

"There's a reason for that, only the most wealthy need such luxuries. My father obtained one for us, and I learned to play a little myself. Would you care to listen?" Rey sat on the bench and folded her hands in her lap. Hux took the signal and sat beside her, cracking his fingers. After a moment, he started to play a gentle melody. The melancholy lullaby enchanted her and she saw herself dancing in her head. Hux moved his fingers across the keys softly, catching her watching him. She was entranced, and the music seemed to reach to her heart. About halfway through the song, he began to play the song over again, but the music swelled to something quicker. Rey could hardly feel herself breathe as she tried to keep up with his hands, feeling herself get caught in the rising melody. Her eyes closed in serenity, and Hux almost forgot where he was in the song. As he neared the end, Hux watched as Rey wiped a tear away from her eye.

"What was the name of that song?"

"Aeris' song. It was a song about a young woman who was hunted down for her powers. She was a gentle soul who sold flowers from a cart, and her life was taken prematurely. I thought you would appreciate it."

"It was beautiful. Can you play something else?"

"I can play almost anything you desire to hear." Rey leaned up against his shoulder, causing his breath to catch.

"I actually have an idea, and it's a bit crazy. I know a few songs, and if you could accompany me, I could sing to entertain at the party tomorrow night. Do you think the Demeulle's would enjoy that?"

"Absolutely pet. Hum out the melody and I'll match it." Rey sat up straight and watched as Hux began to play another soft melody, one less despondent, more upbeat. It sounded like love if one could play such a feeling on an instrument. She could swear that she felt eyes on her back, but ignored them and kept herself safe with her rigid guardian. Her mind went to the song she wanted to perform, and Hux matched her key as he smiled.

* * *

Kylo couldn't sleep, he was so restless. The sleeping aid he took wasn't helping at all, and he could swear he felt Rey's soul nearby. She was haunting him every step, even now that he was far away from her. He had allowed her to get too deep and now there was nothing he could do but sink into oblivion. Ren had anticipated this being a problem and requested a bottle of Corellian brandy to help knock him out. Unfortunately, he had drank the whole bottle and still felt like a live wire. He would have to walk out this frustration. Grabbing his boots and throwing them on with vigor, he took off down the hallway, barefaced and without a cloak. His suspenders shined in the dim light from the hallway, and he felt a slight shiver from the cool night air. The closer he got to the family room, he could swear he heard a piano being played. Yes, he heard it clearer now. A sweet low ballad was being played, and a beautiful female voice accompanied it. Oh, he could listen to this all night. It was nothing that he normally liked, but everything he could get used to. He stepped closer to the end of the hallway, not wanting anyone to see the mess he was, hiding in the shadows.

 _"_ _Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new/And I could go on and on, on and on/Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you/But you're still gone, gone, gone/Been losing grip/On sinking ships/You showed up just in time."_ Ren slid down the wall, feeling himself get lost in the song. He could see himself with Rey, showing her how to use her full powers, dancing to the rhythm of swinging blades. Her smile was ingrained in his brain, infectious, poisonous. He had to rid himself of her. If not, he would drive himself crazy. A laugh escaped his lips. Who was he kidding, he was already there. He was one step away from a suicide mission, taking his ship and smashing it into the closest Resistance base and being done. Everyone already thought he was a psychopath as it stood. He peeped around the corner and saw a poorly lit room with a piano at the other side. General Hux sat on the bench in front of it, quietly picking out a tune on the keys. A young woman with brown hair and a pink nightcoat sat beside him, singing to the melody. Her voice was carrying clearly through the darkness, and Ren found himself reaching out to touch her. The distance felt like it was a million miles away, but he needed to find something tangible to hold onto. She stood up from the bench and he watched as she was carried away in the song, enraptured by the lyrics. The brunette headed woman turned to face him at the apex of the song and he saw Rey's face staring into the darkness, not knowing that she was looking right at his befuddled face. _"This love is good, this love is bad/This love is alive back from the dead/These hands had to let it go free/And this love came back to me."_

"Rey," he whispered, hoping this wasn't just his imagination. All of a sudden, the music stopped and silence filled the air.

"What was that?" Kylo heard Rey's image ask Hux, and all of a sudden a voice came into his head.

 _"Sleep, Kylo Ren."_ He slumped to the floor and fell into a fitful sleep in the middle of the hallway.

"Run off to bed, I'm going to make sure everything's okay."

"Goodnight, General." Rey kissed his cheek and he watching with blushing cheeks as she retreated back to her quarters.

"Goodnight, Rey," he said softly. With a sigh, he contemplated that his promise to Snoke would be harder than expected. She really seemed to trust him, and with her memory wiped, she was much more compliant and sweet. Hux walked over to the other side of the room where he heard the noise and saw a dimly lit hallway. At the end, at perfect spying distance, lay Kylo Ren. He looked like he had been hit over the head with something heavy. "You never can stay out of trouble, can you?" The general flagged down a butler and servant, asking them to help him get the knight back to his room. They carried and laid him down on his bed, leaving Hux alone in the room with him. "I know what you saw tonight, but you can't go back to her. It will cost you your life, you fool." Hux felt the soft expression on his face and knew that compassion didn't have a place here, but he felt sorry for the explosive young man. Hux left, shaking his head.

* * *

Ren woke up, head and eyes pounding. The chronometer on the wall reflected two in the evening, far past the time he normally woke up. "Sithspit!" He jumped up, changed his clothes quickly and took off down the hallway to the find a knowledgeable servant. Seeing a young girl with a blonde braid down her back, Ren called out to her, causing her to jump. "You there, which area can I use for exercise before the party?"

"I can show you, if you like." She waved her hand in front of her, showing him the way. He followed, desperate for some kind of release. The past few days had taken him off the normal line he walked, and if he didn't do this, he was liable to do something regrettable tonight.

* * *

Rey pushed her hand out in front of her body, creating a thin blue shield from the air. She had been practicing all evening just in case something did go wrong. One could never tell the forecast until the weather was already overhead, so to speak. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and heard a soft knock come from the hallway. "Come in." Her face lit up when she saw Hux standing in the doorway holding the garment bag from before. He was quickly becoming one of her favorite familiar faces, and her smile was infectious.

"Hello, pet. I brought you something." He laid the bag down on her bed and turned to look at her.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Does it bother you?"

"I feel like it's a term of endearment, but I have a name." She smirked and he knew this was her way of being assertive. "You can call me by my name, I won't look at you any different."

"Very well, Rey." He walked over to the bag and opened it, pulling the dress out of it. "I thought this color would make you stand out, among your personality." Rey touched it, feeling the beading.

"It's lovely, I've never worn anything like this. I have to get clean, then I'll get dressed."

"Be quick, we only have a few hours until the party gets started. I want to make sure we greet the dignitaries and are by their sides when everyone else shows up."

"Of course, come get me in an hour. I should be ready then." Rey eyed the makeup palate that was laying on the vanity and thought of experimenting with it.

"As you wish." Hux bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Rey hung the dress up on a hook and took off for the fresher, anxiously excited for the coming events.

* * *

"How is my protege?" Snoke's image floated above the comm link, every bit as intimidating as in person.

"She is doing well. The royal family has been very interested in hearing her story, and she's come up with a few ideas of how to entertain them tonight. It's been a success thus far."

"And what of Kylo Ren?" Hux twitched, thinking of the danger he found the knight in last night.

"He has not made contact."

"It must stay that way. If the two of them were to meet, there will be dangerous consequences. I have been able to keep them apart, but by restoring Rey's memories, I have to be on alert. One look may be enough to remind her of who he is, and if that happens, it will destroy the work we've done."

"Understood, Supreme Leader." Hux readied himself to disconnect the call, but found himself pausing.

"Oh, and general? Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll remind you of why that's a wizard idea." Hux gulped hard, nodding.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Before he could give himself away, he turned off the video, sitting down on the bed. "Damn. This is a clusterfuck waiting to happen." Rubbing his face vigorously, he stood up and took off out the door to fetch Rey.

* * *

People were like cattle, less sensible when they were in groups. Ren was less than pleased with the turnout. The great numbers that had arrived were almost asking for trouble, although the waters parted pretty easily when they saw his frightening mask. He chose a balcony overlooking the greenery, giving him many vantage points. It was a safe enough distance that if he had to, he would take down any enemies in the party crowd, but he could also watch from a safe distance. Drunk people tended to do stupid things like pick fights with people more powerful than themselves, and he didn't need any statistics tonight if he could help it. This was about getting support, not losing it. Ren saw movement in the crowd and trained his eyes on the figure, not wanting to miss a beat. Gregoire Demeulle climbed the newly-built stage and cleared his throat, grabbing all the attention in the gathering.

"Hello all, I do hope you're enjoying the celebration." Many long-stemmed glasses were raised in the air and noises of affirmation were made. "The First Order has been kind enough to reach out to us and show that they are willing to support our humble homes. To some, this may seem like a foolhardy thing to do, but no easy decisions are made in times of war. Addressing any uprising that may come about, you are free to join the Resistance, but you will have to do so elsewhere." A hush came over the crowd. Apparently not many expected the tone of the speech to move so abruptly. "Our home has managed to stay peaceful thus far, and our family intends to keep it that way. With the help of General Hux, we will have all the supplies and manpower needed to keep our planet safe." Hux stepped forth, hands clasped behind his back. "With that, I want to thank the general for his outreach and support, and may everyone enjoy the rest of the party." Gregoire stepped down, taking the place with his family, looking upon the crowd fearfully. After a moment, clapping started and tension dissolved. Hux breathed easier and walked up to the front of the stage.

"As a show of our peaceful intentions, one of our delegates has agreed to perform for you. We hope you enjoy." He took his seat at the grand piano on the right edge of the stage and cracked his fingers. After a deep breath, he began to play a soft melody. Kylo rolled his eyes, hidden under the helmet.

"It figures that he would fancy himself a performer. Arrogant twit." Ren's breath got caught in his throat as he saw a vision in purple float onto the stage. Her hair was down in waves down below her shoulders, and her dress accentuated her curves. The back was cut out and the beading on the front made the dress shimmer like stars.

 _"_ _He said, "Let's get out of this town/Drive out of the city, away from the crowds/I thought heaven can't help me now/Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down/He's so tall and handsome as hell/He's so bad but he does it so well/I can see the end as it begins/My one condition is..."_

He threw off his helmet and rubbed his eyes vigorously, needing to know that he wasn't just dreaming this up. After examining the crowd, he knew he wasn't hallucinating. Everyone was watching her with fascination as she walked across the stage, coming to a halt in front of the piano. "Rey," he whispered in an aching tone.

 _"_ _Say you'll remember me/Standing in a nice dress,/Staring at the sunset, babe/Red lips and rosy cheeks/Say you'll see me again/Even if it's just in your/Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,/Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh."_

So she had been with Hux at the piano last night, and something had prevented him from coming any closer to her. He had to get to her. Damn the consequences, he couldn't just let her walk away again.

 _" I said, "No one has to know what we do,"/His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room/And his voice is a familiar sound/Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now/He's so tall and handsome as hell/He's so bad but he does it so well/And when we've had our very last kiss/My last request it is..."_

He couldn't afford to scare anyone in the crowd; he was already scaring himself. Instead of jumping off the balcony, he took the stairs in which he had come up. He could still hear her voice loud and clear, so there was time to get to the stage. By the time he reached the crowd, Rey had hit the apex of the song, and Ren found himself pausing to get caught up in her song.

 _" You'll see me in hindsight/Tangled up with you all night/Burning it down/Someday when you leave me/I bet these memories/Follow you around/_ _Say you'll remember me/Standing in a nice dress/Staring at the sunset, babe/Red lips and rosy cheeks/Say you'll see me again/Even if it's just pretend..."_

Ren couldn't believe that she was in front of all of these people, shining as radiant as the sun. Her voice was like a lullaby, soothing and sweet. Hux watched her with a peaceful look on his face and Ren found himself growing angry, dropping his helmet outside the gathering. Of course Hux would be swooning as well, and they had been spending quite a bit of time together over the past few days. How was she not running from him, unless... He would bet money on the fact that her memories had not returned, and she wouldn't recognize him. That could work in a good or bad way, and he was willing to take his chances. Ren waited for the song to end, then made his way across the greenery. Hux walked off the opposite side of the stage, taking off to speak with the royal family. Ren saw his chance and took to the stairs that he knew she would come down. Rey was smiling wide as she exited the stage, but her smile faltered for a moment when she caught sight of his face. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Absolutely, if you would allow me to take your next dance." He reached out his hand, offering to take hers.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"I'll beg to disagree. Care to demonstrate?" She laughed and took his hand anyway.

"You are absurd, but entertaining. Didn't you stop by the infirmary while I was a patient?"

"I did, and I'd be glad to tell you more later."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: the second song I had in mind while Hux was playing was a piano ballad version of This Love by Taylor Swift. Check it out and see what you think. Hux is starting to soften toward her too, which means no one is safe from Rey's charms, lol. Needless to say, I don't own any lyrics or characters.**_


	15. Ethereal

Chapter Fifteen: Ethereal

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially characters or lyrics.**_

* * *

 _"And I knew her soul wasn't something to take lightly. In a world where very little truth existed, her soul was a pariah, standing alone burning like a wildfire in my bones – a flaming crescent across pale midnight skies." - Christopher Poindexter_

As Ren and Rey walked toward the dance floor, everyone grew quiet and backed away from the area. A farmer and his band pulled their instruments on the stage and began to hum a low, animalistic song. The tone was full of soul, and as the drum started to sound, all the party goers started to clap their hands in time. The farmer began to sing a higher pitched song, and Rey found herself watching Ren throw his cloak to the stage.

 _" Boys workin' on empty/Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?/I just think about my baby/  
I'm so full of love I could barely eat/There's nothing sweeter than my baby/I'd never want once from the cherry tree/Cause my baby's sweet as can be/She'd give me toothaches just from kissin' me..."_

Rey took his hand and they spun each other twice. Ren dipped her low and threw her around in his arms. The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at their precise movements, and Rey found herself enchanted with this man who could anticipate her directions.

 _"When, my, time comes around/Lay me gently in the cold dark earth/No grave can hold my body down/I'll crawl home to her."_

He marveled at her dancing skills, it was almost like sparring with her all over again. She had grown stronger, probably because Snoke demanded nothing but the best. He mentally smacked himself, hating the fact that he wasn't focusing on the moment at hand. That was easy to remedy, and he threw himself into her hazel eyes.

 _"Boys, when my baby found me/I was three days on a drunken sin/I woke with her walls around me/Nothin' in her room but an empty crib/And I was burnin' up a fever/I didn't care much how long I lived/But I swear I thought I dreamed her/She never asked me once about the wrong I did."_

What would he do when this dance was over? It's not exactly like he could just walk away and leave. No, he would escape with her. They could take off somewhere, but eventually, they would be found. That was fine, he could fend off any enemies for his sunshine. When she regained her memories, he could explain what he had done, and pray that she didn't hate him.

 _"When, my, time comes around/Lay me gently in the cold dark earth/No grave can hold my body down/I'll crawl home to her/When, my, time comes around/Lay me gently in the cold dark earth/No grave can hold my body down/I'll crawl home to her."_

They spun in time and got lost in the dance; nothing existed besides them and the melody. Their arms swung in perfect synchronization, and their kicks threw them up in the air. Ren watched as she danced without a care in the world, and he remembered why he needed to protect her. She was precious.

 _"My babe would never fret none/About what my hands and my body done/If the Lord don't forgive me/I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me/When I was kissin' on my baby/And she put her love down soft and sweet/In the low lamp light I was free/Heaven and hell were words to me."_

He could tell she was feeling brave, and her mind opened up to him. She wanted to show off a dance move that people knew was difficult, and he nodded. Her face was one of surprise, but she smiled anyway. Rey ran at him and he caught her, lifting her above his head like a bird. The party crowd cheered and yelled in excitement, loving what they were being shown. She slid down the front of his body and he almost took her and ran away. Instead, he steadied himself and took her hand, swaying her to the beat. Their foreheads touched together, and he could almost swear he heard her heartbeat.

 _"When, my, time comes around/Lay me gently in the cold dark earth/No grave can hold my body down/I'll crawl home to her/When, my, time comes around/Lay me gently in the cold dark earth/No grave can hold my body down/I'll crawl home to her."_

Ren lifted her once again and she threw her legs around his waist, evoking a deep moan from held her steady while she motioned her hands in circles, and just as she was finished, he dipped and swung her. She came up breathless, hair flying all over the place, and he dipped her one more time, leaning her at any angle toward the ground. Their hands were intertwined, and he pulled her closer to his chest. As the song was ending, he kissed her gently on compulsion, afraid of scaring her. At that moment, her whole body froze and mind went fuzzy.

"Rey!" Ren looked into her eyes for any sign of life, but all he could see was a blank stare.

* * *

 _"GENERAL, PAY ATTENTION!"_ Snoke's voice echoed in Hux's head and he lost his vision for a moment. _"The girl is with Kylo Ren!"_ Hux suddenly felt a nauseous sweep go through him and he excused himself from the table. The Demeulle's had been talking about how to best keep the peace, and that was a conversation that he thought would go over best with his presence. The red-headed man stopped dead before the dance floor where the two of them were dancing. At the end of the song, Hux watched in horror as Ren placed a kiss on Rey's lips, and she froze. _"Get her back, now."_ A crippling pain threw him to the ground, and when he raised up, the two of them were gone. He sensed that Snoke was going to punish all of them for this particular transgression.

* * *

"What happened to me over the past few days? And why am I dressed so ostentatiously?" Ren laughed while pulling his cloak back on.

"I didn't know your vocabulary range was that good." One look from Rey and he was silenced. "You came down with a case of hypothermia, and amnesia was the end result."

"It's probably your fault. I'm sure you did something to cause me to end up in that type of situation." Ren stepped in front of her, grabbing her by the upper arms.

"I told you, I don't want to fight. We only have a limited amount of time here, and I don't want to waste it."

"Why is our time limited?" Ren released her and they began their pilgrimage to the nearest riverbed. Rey took off her shoes and let the sand caress between her toes.

"You are no longer my padawan. Snoke has taken you on himself, and he only allowed you certain memories back. Do you remember training under him?" Rey closed her eyes, focusing on the past few days.

"Everything's so blurred. I can't tell what I'm fabricating and what's real. But what do you mean, I'm no longer studying under you?"

"The Supreme Leader has decided I am not fit to teach you. He also found out about our... intimate relationship and does not want it to continue."

"How did he find out?" Rey's face turned red as she slowly remembered the shower incident, and wanting more of it.

"Don't worry about that. Focus on hiding these memories for when you return. I'm sure Hux will come looking for you any time now."

"Why would he?" An angry look flashed across her face and he almost felt guilty for bringing it up, but she would have to return to his side.

"Hux is your new... custodian." If the situation had not been so serious, he would have laughed at the contempt that shot out of her eyes.

"That bastard tried to rape me!"

"Apparently that's not important anymore. Maybe Snoke threatened his life to keep him in place. Either way, we can guarantee that you have to go back to him."

"What if I refuse?" Rey watched as Kylo's face turned pale as snow.

"I may possibly die." All the breath got knocked out of her chest at that disclosure. She didn't like when he was arrogant and angry with her, but Kylo was important in her life now. He had protected and cared for her, and she didn't want to bring harm to him.

"What do we do then?"

"Enjoy what time we have together for now," he replied in a small voice. Rey sighed and lifted her dress to her knees, turning to Kylo.

"Care to jump rocks with me?" He scoffed.

"That's the kind of thing a youngling would do."

"Let's be younglings for a moment then. Come on." She took his hand and started to jog toward the rocks in the river. Kylo pulled his hand back, watching her dance across the rocks with bare feet. She started to slip and just as he held his hand out for her, she righted herself back up. She dipped her toes into the water and shivered.

"Don't do it," Ren called out to her. He started to walk across the stones to stop her, but she had already stepped in the river. "You can't resist causing trouble for a moment, can you?"

"I'm not giving anyone grief except you apparently." He watched as she waded further out into the water, her dress pooling up on the edge.

"Come back, you're going to get sick."

"Big bad Kylo Ren, worried about a scavenger. Who would have thought it would be possible?" Rey sat down on a rock and stretched her legs out into the water. "I don't want to go back. Can't we stay here?"

"I didn't think you'd want to stay anywhere with me." They stared off into the distance, both contemplating the return to Starkiller.

"You can be a bit much, but you're alright. Will Hux still be my guardian on the base as well?" Ren nodded, not wanting to vocalize his disdain. "I'm starting to remember the past few days, and Hux wasn't that bad. I think you're right about Snoke giving him orders not to do anything. Isn't there anything I can do to change this?"

"I don't think so. Just focus on your tasks and I should see you again." He didn't want to tell her about the hell he had been through while she was away. She probably wouldn't believe him anyway. "Come on, I scouted out one more place I want to show you before we return." He reached for her and as she stood up, she fell into his arms. Her heart started to beat faster, and their faces were so close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, but he pulled her upright and walked away. They walked a short distance into a clearing, completely green. Rey's face lit up and she turned to face Ren.

"I absolutely adore all this green. I knew places like this existed, but when you spend so much time in sand..." She didn't have to say any more.

"I'm sorry for leaving you on Jakku, but I didn't know where else to hide you. The Supreme Leader would have killed me for sparing anyone, and you're a curious girl. I think you know that already though."

"Don't give me up again." Rey walked right up to him, her face pleading. "I've already lost my family, and you're the only semi-steady person in my life. Don't leave me again." She faced him as no one else ever had: an equal. He threw his arms around her bottom, grabbed her up and kissed her as though he never would again. She placed her hands on each side of his face and savored in the feeling, knowing that in this moment, there was nothing else.

"Rey!" The calling voice shattered what was left of their illusion, and Ren lowered her to the ground as Hux approached.

"Brendol, what are you doing here?" He appeared furious that she used his first name in front of Kylo, and that made the knight even happier.

"Looking for you. I'm assuming you have your memories back?" She nodded and watched as he balled his hands at each side. "The Supreme Leader knows that you two took off together. What makes you think I'll be able to get you out of this mess?"

"Honestly, I thought you would let me drown," Kylo muttered under his breath.

"Not only that, I'm almost positive there are Resistance fighters hidden amongst our party guests. You both need to get back over here, and we'll figure out the rest later." Hux held out his arm to Rey begrudgingly, and Kylo watched with furious eyes as they turned away. "When we return to Starkiller, I will bring her by your quarters and we will discuss this matter further." Hux and Rey started to walk, and suddenly blaster shots rang out through the forest. Kylo took off after them, finding his helmet outside the fray. He slung it on and grabbed for his weapon, taking in the battle going on around them. Soldiers and party goers lay across the greenery, and the royal family was retreating back to their castle. Resistance insurgents were shooting blasters at the First Order, and they aimed a few shots at Hux. Kylo watched as Hux ducked, throwing Rey to the ground and blasting shots right back at the rebellion. He hadn't lost his touch, and the shots met their mark. Kylo ignited his saber and started to take down his fair share of rebels when he saw Rey stand up and start to run back to Hux's ship. One of the renegades came after her and took aim at her back.

"Rey, duck!" She turned to look and the shooter released a bolt at her arm. She fell to the ground in pain and gnashed her teeth. Ren prepared to take care of the sniper himself, but Rey beat him to the punch. She threw him in the air and slammed his body into the ground, causing it to shudder. Rey and Ren ran toward each other, gathering around Hux. The men saw that Rey's arm was bleeding, but she helped Ren keep an energy shield up. "Get her back to your ship and get out of here. I'll meet you back at the base. Do not meet with Snoke until I return." Hux nodded, grabbing Rey's hand.

"We have to go, Rey. Come on." She stared at Ren desperately, unable to read his expression through the helmet.

"Be safe, and come back to me." One last look and they were off, heading for the ship. Blaster bolts barely missed their bodies, and Ren retreated to his own ship, throwing insurgents to the side as he went. This would be considered a failed mission, but Hux would have to check back with the royal family to see if they were still in agreeance on the terms. That would have to come later though, they needed to get back to Starkiller for safety. Ren jumped in his TIE fighter, thankful that the servants had enough foresight to load their baggage. He flipped the switches and took off, leaving the battlefield behind and praying that the day's events didn't cost too dearly.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I got the idea for this song from a video on YouTube called 'Work Song Concept Dance'. I could just see Rey and Ren doing this dance, and I loved it. Just a little side note.**_


	16. Anguish

Chapter Sixteen: Anguish

 _ **Disclaimer: Say it with me children, I have no ownership rights. I can write a hell of a story, but with some assistance from Lucasfilm and whatever song I'm listening to at the moment. All credit is given to these entities.**_

* * *

 _We do not believe in ourselves until someone reveals that deep inside us something is valuable, worth listening to, worthy of our trust, sacred to our touch. Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight or any experience that reveals the human spirit._

 _E.E. Cummings_

Ren felt the pull at the back of his mind as soon as he arrived on Starkiller Base. There would be no successfully avoiding the Supreme Leader after such an insubordinate move. His plan to meet with the general beforehand would go to shit, which would figure. The dark knight sighed and started to make his way to the secret hallway. His mind roamed to Rey, wondering if her injury had been attended to, but he pulled himself back. He didn't know how to play the situation since Snoke had realized they took off together, and the Supreme Leader was one of the hardest people in the galaxy to lie to. Luckily, Hux met him halfway through his pilgrimage. "Where have you been?" His electronic voice managed to sound detached, and he had hope for the meeting after all.

"I took Rey to the infirmary. There's only so much you can do with a bacta bandage on a ship. I wanted to make sure the bolt didn't do any further damage." Ren nodded, trying to appear impartial. "I'm assuming you're going to meet with the Supreme Leader as well."

"As well?" Ren stopped dead in his tracks, trying to figure out how Snoke was going to play this interaction.

"We're both going to be punished. The question is what are you willing to do for me if I take your side on this matter?"

"Why would you be willing to help me?" Ren started to get a suspicious feeling about where the conversation was headed. His tone was clipped, demonstrating his distrust for the greedy general.

"Let's just say I'm feeling generous, and Rey has grown on me. We can discuss the terms later, but are you willing to owe me a favor in the future?" Ren ground his teeth; he wasn't comfortable making deals with a devil like Hux. At long last, he reached his hand out to the general, offering a temporary truce between them. "Let's meet with the Supreme Leader, shall we?" The two soldiers walked down the hallway, dreading what confrontation laid before them.

* * *

Rey sat on the medical table, watching as Dr. Lantis worked on her once again. "You are one for attracting trouble, my dear."

"I've come to realize that. Thank you for attending to me." The grey-haired doctor smiled warmly at her.

"It's a part of my job description, but it's a pleasure. Especially seeing that you felt well enough to attend the party on Carpathia. I'm assuming it didn't go over so well, from the looks of it." Rey raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"It went well enough until an invasion started. I think it would have gone smoothly had that not happened." A burning, pulling sensation started in the back of her skull and worked its way all through her head.

 _"Come to me, Rey."_ She looked around, searching for another person who could have spoken to her. No one else was there, and she figured it out momentarily.

"I have to go, I think Snoke just called out to me." She waited for the doctor to finish up the stitches and took off for the Supreme Leader's meeting area. The lavendar gown swished around her with every movement, but she didn't have time to change, and she had no idea where her robes were at the moment. _"This is going to look ridiculous."_ She arrived about five minutes later, coming to a halt in front of the door. It slid open to admit her, and what she found made her physically sick. She had to make herself try not to react, otherwise Snoke would punish her, she just knew it. Kylo Ren and General Hux sat before their leader, both heads bowed. Hux's jacket and shirt lay in the floor, thrown to the far left, exposing a freshly beaten back. Hux's own blood ran down his pants and into the floor. Kylo looked untouched from behind, but as she walked forward, Rey could see the real story. He was holding his right arm, pale and barely breathing. She could assume his arm was broken, and his face bore purple bruises in certain spots. Rey would wager a large amount of credits that both of them were battered and beaten, and this was all her fault. She looked away from them and upward toward Snoke.

"So you came, brave child." She had to carefully control her breathing to not scream at him for what he'd done. "It seems these... gentleman cannot follow simple orders, such as to retain you. I'm assuming your memory is back."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," she gritted out between her teeth. He cackled, spit flying through the air.

"Such fire and aggression. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. You have anger and darkness inside you." The Supreme Leader outstretched his hand and Rey felt her whole body go numb. The sensation wasn't completely unwelcome, but she knew he had something in mind. "Did Kylo Ren seek you on Carpathia?"

"No." Her feet suddenly felt as though they were being boiled, and she yelped, trying to move. Her body was rooted into place, and she couldn't control the shock that came across her face.

"Every time you lie to me, I will know, and you will be punished. Did Kylo Ren seek you out?" Her breathing sped up, and she tried to control the pain with her mind.

"I'm not sure, I just saw him come out of the crowd to meet me." The burning sensation in her feet went away. She took a deep breath, feeling Ren and Hux's eyes on her back.

"Did General Hux allow you to get away?" She swallowed, knowing either answer would cause her punishment.

"No, I snuck away while he was entertaining the royal family." Rey felt as though water had been poured down her lungs, and she gasped hard for breath. She felt as though she was drowning. Her body hit the floor, and she could feel Ren pushing on her mind. She allowed the intrusion, feeling him encourage her.

 _"This is just a mind trick. You're stronger than this. Don't allow him to do this to you like he did to us."_ She gasped, seeing images of them being made to beat each other senseless, unable to break the spell.

"One last question." Snoke leaned forward on his throne, face coming closer to her's. "What do you think will happen to you in the case of insubordination?" Her breath caught, unable to move one way or another.

"Bad things," she whispered, frightened. All of a sudden, her body erupted in flames. They melted the flesh from her bone, creating a shapeless blob from what once was her body. She screamed aloud and cried as the pain wracked her in a way she had never felt before. She could feel the tension of the two men behind her, knowing that they were being made to watch her punishment as their own. As quickly as it started, the pain was gone, and she fell to the floor. Snoke smirked, looking down at the three of them.

"Let this be a lesson well learned. Kylo Ren, you have more in store, but I will call upon you when I am ready. General Hux, I suggest you take your new... associate back into your care. You are all dismissed." His image faded out into thin air, and Rey laid still, trying to catch her breath. Hux and Ren tried to move, achy from the beatings they had been forced to inflict upon each other.

"Is it safe?" Rey's voice was low and cracked, but barely carried over to their ears.

"Just assume that nowhere is safe anymore," came Hux's reply. He stood, cracking the whole way, and made his way over to Rey. He touched her arm and she flinched, ripping her arm away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to get up. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Rey nodded, taking Hux's outstretched hand and pulling herself up. He walked over and grabbed the tunic and coat, throwing them on in a hurry. Ren was already standing, but at an angle. "I'm sure one of your ribs is cracked, is it not?" Hux was addressing Ren, but the dark knight was already walking out of the room.

"Not in here. Come on."

* * *

The three of them agreed to reconvene in the knight's quarters, knowing that no one would think anything of the situation. Ren and Hux both took off toward the medical bay, needing to be healed. Rey spent her time waiting, pacing Kylo's quarters, worried about her companions. What Snoke had done to them was beyond reason, and the thought of leaving came again into her mind. When the two men finally returned to her, they sat down in the living area and began to share thoughts.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that Snoke is going to send someone for me. I couldn't see the plan, but he's going to punish me further for disobeying him." Ren rubbed his bare face with sweating palms, not knowing what to do. "Can you make sure she's not harmed while I'm gone?" Brown eyes met blue, and there was an understanding between the two gentlemen.

"What do you mean? Why don't we just leave?" Ren pinched the bridge of his nose as Hux cleared his throat.

"I told you before, Rey, there is no defection. Only death. Snoke hunts down his enemies to the farthest reaches of the galaxy and does not rest. Not only that, why don't you ask Hux if he even wants to go?" Hazel eyes caught blue once more and Hux clasped his hands together.

"My soldiers depend on me. If I just get up and leave, that sets a bad precedent on my legacy. Actually, that goes for both of us." He looked at the knight, knowing that they had both worked hard for what respect they had gained, even if they didn't particularly like each other.

"Who gives a damn about a legacy if you don't live to tell about it?" The men laughed, finding her ferocity something to admire.

"It's a military thing, pet." Hux smiled down at her.

"Don't call her _pet_ , general. She is not yours." Rey watched as a fire ignited in Ren's eyes, one that had been absent until now. He stood, towering in all of his ferocity, prompting Hux to stand as well.

"She's not yours either, Ren." Their voices started to rise until Rey force-summoned one of the lamps and threw it against the wall. All the arguing went silent as Rey dusted off her hands.

"Now that the pissing contest is over, we need to get a few things straight. One, I belong to no one, except myself. Two, the general will pretend to care for me until we are able to concoct a plan." Hux started to speak, but Rey held up a hand. "I'm not finished. Three, I am leaving eventually, with or without you both. There is too much beyond here to stay with a manipulative, psychotic leader who will bring his soldiers to the brink of death to prove a point." She took a deep breath, gathering herself. "Are either of you with me?" All three of them exchanged looks, not knowing what the others were thinking.

"Let's see what Snoke has in store for me, then I can decide." Ren's words held a frightening weight. "For the time being, focus on staying out of trouble and making yourself a stronger fighter. If you really want to get out of here, you're going to need all the training you can get." Ren looked into Rey's eyes, reflecting worry and compassion. "Stick close to Hux. I may not trust him, but he's the only person I know with incentive to follow directions." Hux shot the knight a dirty look, but stood to leave.

"Do you remember where my quarters are?" Rey nodded, biting her lip in nervousness. "You need to come along soon, before the others come for Ren. If you are caught in here with him, all will be lost. I'll be waiting for you." Hux pulled his hat on and left without looking back. Rey stood up, preparing to take her leave, when Kylo grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" His words were low, betraying the usual facade of distance.

"I'll be fine, but I'm worried for you." She turned around and tentatively reached for his face, surprise showing when he allowed her to touch him. "I've been through so much ever since I got here, and I finally feel a sense of safety with you... and kind of with Hux." Kylo's face wrinkled at her admission. "I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either, but it's not safe for you to be here with me. I'm pretty sure the Supreme Leader is testing my loyalty because he's worried about what you're doing to me." Rey crossed her arms and frowned, not pleased with what she was hearing. "Don't interfere, promise me." Ren put his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I don't know that I can make that promise."

"Let the punishment ride so maybe when I come out, things will be better." He opened his eyes and Rey saw the heat emitting from them. "When I return, be ready, I'm coming for you." There was such fire in his words, and Rey felt certain parts of her body respond. Ren pressed his lips to hers once more, ever so briefly, then pulled away. "Go now." He watched as she left, taking one last glance backward, and prayed to the Maker that he could withstand the punishment that lay before him.

* * *

Hux was finishing a video conference on his datapad when Rey entered the room, smoothing her hair back nervously. "Thank you, Gregoire. I'm sorry events took the turn they did, but we stand by the agreement. You have our supplies in exchange for support." The leader of the royal family wiped a bit of sweat from his upper lip, hand trembling.

"There will be an uprising, but you are the best hope we have, General Hux. You have my family's support, and may this war end quickly." The general nodded, clearly pleased with the way things had gone after all.

"Once again, thank you. I will be sending you the supplies you requested, as well as a fair number of Stormtroopers to quash the rebellion on your planet. I will do my best to ensure your safety." Gregoire looked far more comfortable hearing this, and he relaxed a bit. "This will be the end of our transmission until my troops have arrived with their cargo. When that happens, contact me once more." The patriarch nodded and disconnected the video. Hux discarded his datapad on the nearest table and turned his attention to Rey, giving her a small smile. "I'm glad to see that you've returned in one piece. Have they taken him?" His face darkened when he mentioned the knight.

"I don't know, I left before they arrived." Rey gulped and sat down on the couch. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I've never seen the Supreme Leader this angry before, so I would have no idea. Speaking of which, I need to clean up. Would you care to entertain yourself for a bit?" She looked over his normally pristine uniform to find blood splatters, and she would wager credits that the blood wasn't solely his. Her stomach rolled as she nodded.

"I'll be fine, do what you have to do." She watched him slightly limp into the fresher and felt sick at her stomach once more. This was all her fault; if she would have just stayed in place, none of this would have happened. But what did Snoke expect her to do? She couldn't play a stationary doll for the rest of her life. Maybe this called for a revision, and luckily, she would have time and aid this go-around. She grabbed a pair of training robes from the closet and threw them on, knowing the path she would have to take. Feeling Ren's force signature across the facility gave her the strength to push herself, and hopefully she could convey how she felt back across the wavelength.

* * *

 _ **Snoke is not a very forgiving person, especially for his higher-ranking individuals. How much more can our trio take at this point? What's going to happen to Ren? It's getting crazy now, kiddos.**_


	17. Internal Battles

Chapter Seventeen: Internal Battles

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own a damn bit of anything, and I have to say, this is turning out way different than I first intended. I hope you guys are enjoying the ride with me, and thank you for continuing to read. BTW: I came across some information that makes me think there's a possibility that Starkiller Base was built on Ilum, so that's what I'm rolling with here, just to clear up any confusion. (You should totally read this while listening to 'Two Steps from Hell'. It's great instrumental music that inspired me to write this chapter.)**_

* * *

 _"The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me." - Ayn Rand_

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Rey felt power flowing through her fingertips each time she stretched out her arm. The Supreme Leader had said that she was coming along spectacularly, and she had slowly learned how to keep Kylo Ren hidden in her mind. The first few times Snoke had seen her mind, she had been punished. Quite like the experiment centering around Pavlov and his dogs, Snoke had tried to condition her to stay away from thoughts of Ren. Unbeknownst to the sadistic leader, Rey had found other ways of keeping secrets locked tight in her mind. Snoke hadn't tried to open those secret boxes yet, thinking that his current practices alone would have her cowering in fear. She hadn't shown any arrogance or pride; simply, she had an endless thirst for knowledge. In all honestly, Snoke was a very knowledgable teacher, but he was unforgiving in the face of failure. She could feel her dark side growing because of all the torture she had endured, but there was so much that she had learned. Hux had commented on her physical and spiritual growth, and she finally felt stronger than she had her whole life. "If all of this is going so great, why do you look like someone punched you in the stomach?"

"I still haven't heard anything of where they are keeping Kylo. Snoke is sending me out on a mission to retrieve a kyber crystal for my own lightsaber, and I have had no time to search for him." She put her face in her hands, sighing heavily.

"I told you before, leave it to me. Focus on your studies, unless you're a glutton for punishment now." Hux knelt in front of Rey, eyes searching her face. "I'm sure wherever he is, he is handling himself as best as possible. When do you take off?"

"As soon as possible. I'm traveling to a cave on the outside of the base. According to Snoke, this planet used to be a popular place for Jedis to retrieve crystals."

"Allow me to help." Hux stood and grabbed a great amount of traveling robes. There were pants, three shirts, two cloaks with hoods, and two pairs of gloves. "Take these with you, and hurry back. I'll send one of my soldiers with you." He grabbed the commlink from his belt and pressed a button. "Captain Phasma, retrieve FN-2187 and bring him to my quarters. I am recruiting him for a personal mission."

"Yes sir, we'll be down momentarily." The link shut down and Hux took Rey's hands in his felt a heavy object being dropped into her hands, and he let go to reveal a handheld blaster.

"I know a little about you now. Don't try to take off, don't get any bright ideas, just complete your mission and return. The sooner you do that, the sooner we can gather information on Ren's whereabouts. The blaster is extra protection seeing as you're going to obtain a weapon _after_ this." Hux grabbed a black backpack from the wardrobe as well, handing it to her. "You're going to want to grab some food, this is going to be a bit of a journey." Rey nodded and headed off to raid the refridgeration unit. A soft knock came at the door and Hux answered, finding Captain Phasma and FN-2187 awaiting him. "She's back this way." They welcomed themselves in and stood in the living room. Rey came out after a few moments, pulling the top of her pack together.

"Hello again, captain. Is this my companion?" The stormtrooper to Phasma's right saluted Rey, giving her more of a sense of comfort.

"Yes, this is FN-2187. He will accompany you on your trek via TIE fighterto the other side of the planet. The climate is harsh, but if you do not waste your time, you should be fine." The silver-plated warrior turned to address the fiery general. "Would you accompany me to see them off?" Hux straightened his jacket and nodded.

"Are you ready, Rey?" Hux gave her a once-over to make sure she was adequately prepared and saw her nod, appearing a little anxious. "I'll be awaiting word of your return, so do not be afraid when you are stopped at the entrance of the facility." With that, he lead them out of his quarters and down the many winding hallways. They reached the launching bay within no time and Rey found that two troopers were already prepared for their departure. Hux leaned in close to Rey's ear, making sure no one would hear. "Keep your head about you, like I said. I'll be listening for word on the wind." He leaned back and walked her up to the fighter ship. FN-2187 jumped up into his pilot seat with ease and Rey followed suit, tossing her backpack in the floor. "Safe travels, and return swiftly." Captain Phasma watched Hux's face, almost as though she could see that he wasn't his usual bristly self.

"I'll radio in as soon as we reach the cave, and when I return." She saluted the military leaders and closed the glass down on herself. Recognizing many of the switches from salvaging parts on Jakku, Rey felt more confident in her abilities to pilot the foreign vehicle. The engine roared to life and she felt a thrust as the ship flew through the air. The fighter ship glided effortlessly through the air, cutting through the bitter winter winds with no effort. FN-2187 followed closely behind, protecting her rear from any would-be predators. Rey's mind became pre-occupied with her master's unknown whereabouts, worried that when she returned, she would no longer feel him.

* * *

Blood dripped down his matted hair, warm and free, sticking to his face. It had been two weeks since Ren had taken a shower. That was, if one didn't count the buckets of cold water that had been thrown on him. Even a prisoner of war could not really count that as a proper cleansing, and he was beginning to feel a bit sick of the torture. A little earlier in the day, he had felt Rey's force signature disappear from the facility for a reason unknown to him. In frustration, he had bashed his head on the sterile white wall, causing blood to come to the surface of his head. Two troopers came in quickly to clean away the red substance, knowing what all the white was meant to do. He was subdued a little more easily because his bindings were meant to cut off a Force-sensitive from their powers, and boy, were they getting the job done. The dark knight got one good kick in before the troopers threw him to the ground, happy to be taking their aggression out on him, however briefly. Once they were done cleaning his new wound and the wall, the crew carefully hid the refuse and left him to his own insanity, alone in his torture chamber. There had been no conversation to be had since he had left Rey and Hux, and the only time he saw visitors was when they brought him food. Even the damn food had been white to match the walls, and the uniforms. Rice and bread were the only foods he was allowed to be served, and his strength was waning.

He had heard of this technique when he initally joined the First Order. Some of the soldiers at the time were talking about how in the most extreme cases of betrayal, the generals would order what was known as 'white torture'. The accused would be placed in a white cell with no windows and a light would be shone on them throughout the whole night and day. No color would be allowed in the cell, even through food, and the room was barely big enough for a bed. Through cramped quarters and sensory deprivation, the accused would break within a matter of days.

Ren had been lucky; he had somehow managed to last longer than they expected, although he had no idea how long that had been. He kept thinking that maybe his connection to both the light and dark sides of the Force were to thank, but honestly, he had no idea. When the troopers came to retrieve him from his quarters, they had gone down to see Snoke first. Their almighty Supreme Leader had declared that his loyalties were under question, and until he could been trusted, he would be punished. Snoke had told him if he behaved well, he would be released within no time, but time was no longer an object. With light on him constantly, he could no longer tell what day and night were. His robes were white as well, something he had not worn since the Jedi Academy. Snoke had thought of everything, and the troopers were enjoying being allowed to release their aggression without retribution. When he was released, they wouldn't dare touch a hair on him, but now was a time to take advantage of. Ren smiled when he thought of what he would do to the bastards when he got out. First Order or not, someone would be on the receiving end of his madness. He kicked his feet back, enjoying the voices churning in his head. A vision of his lovely Rey appeared and he smiled wider. Apparently the insanity was starting, and that was fine with him. He had already been tettering on the edge anyway, and what was a little more? Only ammo to destroy his enemies, and maybe even Snoke after he was done in this hellhole. Ren motioned for Rey to join him in the floor and he laid beside her, holding on to the hope that he would see her soon. Hopefully before he completely lost his mind.

* * *

Hux and Phasma poured over their respective datapads, finishing up documentation from the last few days. The captain's helmet laid to the side where caf cups and two comm links littered the desk. Seeing Rey off had costed him precious time, but time that could be spared as far as he was concerned. The Supreme Leader must have had something in mind specifically to send her out now, especially without him as a guardian. The general was now under a watchful eye as well, but the past two weeks had shown that he wasn't doing anything suspicious. Well, as far as the general public was concerned. The blonde captain glanced over and saw that Hux was staring out into space, clearly distracted. "Worried about your little protege?" Hux cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed.

"She's hardly my protege, and I'm barely concerned." The redhead raised his head, giving an air of confidence, but Phasma saw through it.

"She might as well be your personal underling from the way you two have been spending time together." Hux looked up, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know very well what I told you. Snoke has deemed me the appropriate guardian for her. It's not my fault I'm always pulled into this nonsense." Hux took a drink from his cup as Phasma watched, smirking.

"I'll bet it's not nonsense when you're teaching her new forms." The caf came spewing out of Hux's mouth, straight onto their datapads. He pointed toward the door, eyebrows low.

"Out, now. You'll get your datapad when you've learned to stop behaving like a fool." She swept on her helmet and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"When you've become less uptight, maybe we can have a drink together. Goodnight, general." Phasma's silvery armor glinted under the flourescent lights and caught Hux's attention.

"Goodnight, captain." As soon as the female captain was out the door, Hux finished up his report concerning Carpathia. All the troopers had arrived without incident, as well as the supplies. Gregoire was extremely pleased to see that his loyalty was not without reward, and Hux had sent enough to take care of the whole kingdom. He felt strongly that the Rebellion would be crushed under the Demeulle's vigilant eyes. Putting his hands behind his head, Hux took a moment to reflect on the mission and how dynamics had changed since then. His flirtation with Rey had stayed just that, but he knew she was worried for Ren. Hux hated to think it, even to himself, but he was worried as well. Snoke had never been this vengeful, which was something to be concerned about. Taking a quick glance at the chronometer, Hux saw that the hour was late. Rey still hadn't returned and there was no word from the troopers. Knowing that there was nothing to be done about the situation, he sighed and closed down the datapad, saving his work for the next evening. He had no idea of the cave's location that she was supposed to be visiting, but he may have to find out. In his experience, nothing good came from a lack of communication.

* * *

Rey searched the walls around the cave with her handheld light, knowing that she needed to be quick with FN-2187 waiting outside. She had told him her intentions to be brief, but honestly, she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. Snoke had said the crystal would call out a kind of signal, but nothing was radiating toward her. All she felt was cold and anxious. Gravels tumbled under her feet as the ground melted away, exposing slippery ice. Her boots were having a hard time finding traction and the mission was beginning to seem a bit futile. If she had stayed behind at the base, her time could have been used training and listening for hints of where their leader had stowed Kylo Ren away. Without her old master, she was feeling a bit lost, but her drive to success would lead her to him. She just knew it. Feeling a sort of conviction come alive in her chest, she marched on, extending the force around her. Seeking. Searching. Grasping. After a moment of blindly probing for some unknown object, she felt it. What that something was, she had no idea. But she followed the feeling. A glittering artifact was sticking out of the icy wall, catching Rey's attention. She moved slowly toward it, wary of anything that took up residence in a cave. Upon closer inspection, the shiny item was a small crystal, measuring about as long and wide as Rey's thumbnail. She pulled it from the wall and inspected it, not knowing what to expect. "This wasn't as bad as Snoke made me think it would be." Rey tucked the crystal into her pants pocket for safety and sighed in contentment. With newfound confidence, she strode toward the entrance of the cave, ready to be done with the experience.

A low growl came from in front of her, stopping her trek. Illuminating the path ahead, nothing stood out to her, so she moved on. After a few more steps, the animalistic sound came back louder. "Who's there?" Her voice shook with fear; why had she thought it would be that easy to stroll in and obtain an item meant for building weapons? Taking a slower look around, Rey shined her light on all the walls around her and still found nothing. Deciding to hurry out of the cave, she took off running and after a moment, she hit a fleshy being. The impact threw her to the ground and she grabbed her light, shone it upward, and saw that she was no longer alone. Standing about sixteen feet tall with muddy brown skin, a rancor stared her down. She had caught his tail on the way out, and he seemed irritated with her. With a roar and grab, he reached for her, clutching the earth and ice. She took off as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to get back to the ship. A sudden crack in the ice tripped Rey, throwing her body to the ground with a loud thud. She gasped for air and saw that the rancor was closing in. His hot breath on her body almost caused her to scream, but she threw everything she had into a Force Push. Her hands shot upward, causing a part of the roof to cave in around her. With a deafening roar, rubble and ice encased the rancor, catching Rey by surprise. She laid on the ground, catching her breath. "This is a nightmare," she muttered to herself between gasps. Closing her eyes, she reflected on this whole situation, half wondering if Snoke was setting her up to fail. She had been successful though, if only barely. She took the crystal out of her pocket and examined it, finding no evidence of damage from her fall.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Rey gasped and stood up, seeing a blurred out vision of a man. This apparition wore dark brown and black robes, looking like nothing she had seen to date. He was handsome: light brown hair flowed in waves down to his shoulders and a remarkably kind set of blue eyes marked with a scar above the right. If she wasn't mistaken, he reminded her of... "My grandson had less luck and ended up with a cracked one. It still works, but it's a little harder to contain."

"You're Darth Vader?" Rey had imagined a dark clad man who was half-cyborg, not a rugged young man who seemed to ooze charm. He chucked a bit at the question.

"That was my title in latter years. A little earlier on, I was named Anakin."

"Why are you here?" Rey walked closer, inspecting the glowing Jedi. He looked solid enough to touch, but Anakin Skywalker had long been lost. This made no sense.

"You can call me a temporary spiritual guide. Searching for a kyber crystal provides everyone a different challenge, and running across that rancor gave you an opportunity to show your worth to the Force. It recognized you, and here I am." Rey cocked an eyebrow, trying to understand what was happening. "You are conflicted."

"A bit. My old master, Kylo Ren, he's gone missing. I've been listening for word concerning him, and there's been nothing. I didn't join the First Order for Snoke's benefit, and safety is a thing of the past with Ren gone."

"Why did you join the First Order?" His inquiry made her uncomfortable, especially considering she was just coming to terms with that realization herself.

"It was a safe place to stay," was her reply, and she heard the half-truth. The undeniable connection to Ren was something else completely, and she didn't realize that they had known each other earlier in life until recently. Now that she knew this, it just made things even more interesting for her. Anakin nodded at her statement, trying to keep from laughing. "I don't think you're here to talk politics though, are you?" He sighed, getting to the meat of the conversation.

"No, I'm not. Ben has gone down a dark path, but he's not completely lost yet. You have made him question his past motivations, and that could be a good thing. You make him think of the future in a way that was lost. Now I need to ask you to do a little more."

"What would that be? How could I make a difference? I'm sure you know I'm just a scavenger from Jakku..."

"The Jedi and Sith are two sides to the same coin. They both are a part of the force, and one cannot exist without the other. It's the same as good and evil. Your past title makes no difference; it's who you are now. Snoke may have untold powers, but he has overlooked the same element as past leaders: love. He thinks emotions are unnecessary, and the Jedi forbade attachment. I'm a great example of why they took this proactive measure, but I'm not here to contend with past mistakes." Anakin looked at the ground with embarrasment.

"So why are you here?" Rey's eyebrows came down in confusion.

"Because my grandson has been through so much turmoil, and no one has been able to help him out of the situation. Until now. I have tried to convey the importance of taking both sides of the force into consideration, but I need your assistance. You are being called on to help me complete this task, that's the reason this crystal revealed itself to you." Anakin looked into her hand at the minute power source. "I have watched over Ben from afar, trying to help him, but it has done nothing. He needs someone other than a family spirit guide who he can falsely idolize; he needs someone tangible." He looked deep into her eyes as though he could convey a private message into her mind.

"You aren't seriously asking me to tame Kylo Ren..." Her half-question trailed off, knowing what he meant.

"Not tame, help him."

"And how exactly do you propose I do that? It's not like I can get him away from the Supreme Leader. Snoke's the one that's causing so much damage. How am I supposed to go up against a man who can control pretty much anything with just his mind?" Anakin smirked, just the way Ren would have.

"You have one of the key components for a weapon. Use it for good." He closed his hand around hers, tucking the crystal away safely. "Help Ben find his way back. If anyone can, it will be you." Rey gave a skeptical look and a heavy sigh.

"This isn't going to be easy, you know? We may very well die for this."

"The force has a funny way of protecting its children. The ones who are meant to bring balance are guarded more carefully than they know." His cryptic words chilled her to the bone. "Now, hurry. And when you find Ben, be careful with him. He's very damaged right now, and he's going to need a lot of understanding." Rey nodded, turning her back to the vision of Anakin. "May the force be with you, Rey." She turned once more, smiling a little.

"And with you." Her guide started to fade back into the air as she rushed toward the ship, feeling an urgency that hadn't been present in weeks.

* * *

 ** _A bit of cheese at the end, but there's nothing like a good ol' fashioned spirit guide. Sorry about the story being so dark right now, but there's a reason for everything. Can't appreciate the fluff without the pain._**


	18. Forward

Chapter Eighteen: Forward

 _ **Disclaimer: Once again, the usual thing. I don't own any characters, et cetera. That last chapter was long as fuck, and if there are any mistakes that I've made, someone send me a PM so I can fix it. There was a lot of information to cover, and mistakes are easily made. So here's to the ones who have stuck with the story for this long, thank you for allowing me to share my vision.**_

* * *

 _Sometimes you face difficulties not because you're doing something wrong, but because you're doing something right. - Unknown_

Rey and FN-2187 rushed back in their fighter ships, desperate for warmth and security. She had told the stormtrooper of her encounter with the rancor, and both of them wanted to be away from another possible situation. Crystal secured in her pocket, she shared her rations with Eight-Seven and they went back to the base. Rey radioed back to General Hux to let him know that they were coming back and she could hear the relief in his voice. "I'll be waiting for you at the dock," he had told her. She had no worries; she knew he would want to ensure her safe arrival.

"You doing alright back there, Eight-Seven?" His voice came back clear across the headset.

"I'm fine, just ready to be back. Are you okay?" She smiled, touched at his concern.

"I'm better than okay. I'm ready to move forward. Think you can keep up?" She accelerated quickly, causing Eight-Seven to laugh.

"I can do better than that." His ship thrust in the atmosphere, coming closer to her. She felt exhilarated, more free than ever.

* * *

Why did everything have to be such a dramatic event within the facility? One would think the members of the First Order had never seen a woman go on a mission, or even pilot a piece of aircraft. The general straightened his jacket and hat to look more professional, but sweated under the close scrutiny of Captain Phasma. She seemed to know more about his relationship with Rey than she let on, and that could not be allowed. While Rey was gone, he had caught word of a prisoner being kept in one of the white chambers, and from the sound of it, that prisoner was Ren. Rey wouldn't be pleased when he delivered the news that she would not be allowed to go after him, but he had other plans to divulge in her private company. His attention was diverted by the two incoming TIE fighters, Rey taking the lead. Her landing was smooth; FN-2187 would be better suited for combat rather than piloting in her company. She jumped out of the craft, smile plastered loudly on her face. That smile faltered a bit when she saw all the stormtroopers who had come to attend their arrival.

"Did I miss something?" Rey watched as Eight-Seven climbed out of his ship, taking long strides to get to herself and Hux.

"Hardly. It appears that you have caught the fascination of your fellow comrades. Did you retrieve what you were looking for?" She pulled the crystal from her robe pocket, noting the shine.

"Yeah, it was an interesting journey to say the least." A slight burn in the back of her mind told her that Snoke was calling out. "The Supreme Leader knows that I have returned, will you escort me to meet him?" She reached out an arm to Hux, surprising him.

"Of course, excuse us Captain. Thank you for your work, FN-2187." With a quick salute, Rey and Hux took off toward the secluded hallway leading to Snoke's meeting chamber. Once they were out of earshot, the general leaned his head toward her. "This isn't the thing to tell you before you go to an important meeting, but I think you want to know. I've heard rumors of where Ren is being kept." Rey stopped dead from her furious pace.

"How did you find out?" Her tone was one of desperation.

"Word travels when loose tongues are about. From the sounds of it, he's being tortured in a white room. I can explain the dynamics later because I don't want you to be distracted. Do not let the Supreme Leader know you have any information."

"Then stop talking about it until I return." He could tell she was simultaneously grateful and annoyed. "Come on, let's get this over with so you can tell me what you know." Their pace sped up, becoming one of purpose.

* * *

Eight-Seven was preoccupied with his eventful mission when the words from Captain Phasma finally registered in his brain. "I'm going back to sanitation?"

"Until your unit goes out into the field, yes. There are other places you are needed for the time being. Report to White Chamber number three and attend to your duties there for the evening. When it is time to resume your training, I will call upon you." It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet; otherwise, Phasma would've asked him why he looked as though someone shot him. He gave a polite salute and took off toward the underground section of the facility. It was one thing to tell him that he wasn't going into the field right now. It was an entirely different thing to tell him that he was going to clean up a torture chamber. He understood the necessity for such rooms, but he had never been down there except when he was being shown around the base. White Torture was supposed to be only for the worst of the worst. His footsteps echoed down the hallway as he met another trooper leaving the area.

"Coming for room three?"

"Yeah, I heard there was a mess." The second trooper laughed, causing Eight-Seven to wonder what was so funny.

"The _almighty_ Kylo Ren is having another one of his temper tantrums and destroying the room." Eight-Seven felt himself grow sick at the name. Kylo Ren was known for getting rid of anyone who opposed him. What was a lowly trooper like himself going to do that anyone else hadn't done? "Good luck with him." The trooper laughed again and took off, headed back upstairs. Eight-Seven took a deep breath and went toward the room, knowing that this was going to be one of those events that no one can train you for.

* * *

Rey stepped up to the middle of room while Hux waited outside. He knew this was a private conversation, and talk of the Force didn't suit him well. She took a deep steadying breath and stood up straight. Snoke's image faded into view and he bestowed a smile on her. "I see you have returned. Did you find a crystal?"

"I did, along with a rancor." The part about meeting with Anakin's ghost could wait; it seemed of less importance, and what he didn't know shouldn't hurt him.

"Your challenge was a great one then, as I knew it would be. You are a promising apprentice, possibly even greater than Kylo Ren." The sound of his name made her heart hurt, but she steeled her face. "Your next challenge will be to assemble a lightsaber with the help of the force. Do this however you need, but be swift. Time is of the essence, and you are at a point in your training where you can progress no further without your weapon." Rey nodded, ready for the meeting to be done. She turned her back to Snoke, but he called out to her.

"My padawan, are you not concerned with your prior master's status?" She knew he was baiting her.

"If you do not find it important to tell me, then it must not be a greater part of my training." He seemed to think on her words and found them suitable.

"Very well. Go now, and find me when you have completed your next task." Rey bowed and took her leave, feeling that she had done well for being superbly angry at her new mentor.

* * *

He knew was cracking at the seams, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Snoke wasn't going to release him and he would end up spending the rest of his life in this fucking room. There was nothing left to destroy and he couldn't take his anger out in any other way, so he just sat stewing in it. The sound of boots clicking toward the door caught his attention, and he raised his head to see another trooper coming in. "Come to see the great Kylo Ren in shackles?" At least his tone still held the sneer he wanted.

"No, I'm just here to clean up." The trooper sounded gentle, as though he felt bad for Ren. Food ran down the walls and bowls were smashed in the floor. The troopers had been escorting him to a fresher, so thank the maker there was no excrement in the room, but all the isolation had him caring about very few things. "I'm FN-2187 by the way, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." He knew he was being cold, but he didn't care. Those motherfuckers would regret the day they caged him up. All that was left was biding time. Ren watched as the trooper cleaned up the mess he made, and he felt a sick sense of satisfaction. If they wanted to treat him like an animal, they would clean up after an animal. "What's life like on the human side, Eight-Seven?" The trooper paused, then stood up straight. He took off his helmet and looked into the face of the monster known as Kylo Ren. Eight-Seven was struck by how young he looked. All this time, he had expected someone older, more cruel looking. Right now, Ren looked like a dangerous child. All that energy and aggression, and no one to take it out on.

"I went on a strange mission today, if you want to know the truth. I escorted a lady to find some kind of crystal." Ren looked up, attention now focused on what the trooper was saying. "Her name was Rey."

"Rey," Ren whispered. "How long ago was this trip?" Eight-Seven was blown away by the shift in Ren's demeanor.

"We just got back, then I was sent down here. Do you know her?"

"She was my student. I need to know that she's okay." Eight-Seven observed that Ren looked even more crazed that ever, all passion and worry.

"She's fine. She fought off a rancor and got out unscathed." The trooper paused his story and watched Ren's face. "Why do you care about a student?" Ren looked away, trying to control his emotions.

"I was simply curious. Aren't you supposed to be wearing full armor at all times?" Eight-Seven scrambled to pull his helmet back on and finished cleaning up the mess in silence. "I'm done for now. I'll be back later. I probably shouldn't ask, but is there anything you need?" Ren smiled devilishly and Eight-Seven felt a chill go up his spine.

"Tell Rey I've been thinking of her, and I can't wait to see her again." He laid back on the bed and turned toward the wall. Eight-Seven hurried out of the chamber, worried for Rey's safety. He was conflicted on whether or not to report this back to her. A wiser side of his brain told him to wait and test the waters before he relayed any kind of message.

* * *

A nest of wires and metal hit the floor of the library, causing Hux to slightly jump. He looked at the mess and was slightly curious, especially as Rey sat on the floor, taking each of the wires and examining them carefully. "Looking for anything specific?" Rey shrugged and threw a few pieces to the side.

"I'm really not sure. I guess I'll know it when I feel it. As far as I can tell, there's not an exact science to this." Hux took a seat beside her and began picking up scraps of metal. "What were you saying earlier concerning Kylo?"

"I don't want to be a distraction."

"It's not a distraction, and I need to know now that we're in a safer place. You said something about torture in a white room." Hux shifted uncomfortably, knowing the implications of the information he'd garnered. Rey dropped her work and grabbed his hand, a look of desperation in her eyes. "Brendol, please. Don't leave me in the dark." He laid his hand on top of hers and took a shuddering breath.

"One of the stormtroopers was sharing a story about a prisoner with their comrades. It seemed as though sanitation was called down to the chambers pretty often, especially considering the room is white."

"What does color scheme have to do with anything?" Rey gulped hard as she watched Hux's face turn darker.

"Part of the reason they call it 'white torture' is because there is no color in the room. Everything is white. The only sounds are from the door opening and troopers speaking, and there is no company to be kept. Prisoners are slowly driven to the point of madness, and this punishment is typically reserved for the worst kind of treason." Rey jerked her hand back, suddenly frightened of the First Order again.

"I thought Kylo was an important part of the Order."

"He is. I'm assuming Snoke is terribly upset with his disobeyal. I couldn't think of any other reason for him to be kept there." Rey steeled her jaw and looked Hux straight in the face.

"How do we get him out?" The general's face went even paler than it already was.

"That's not possible, he'll have to be released when Snoke sees fit."

"I refuse to let him continue to be tortured. If you won't help me, I'll do it by myself." The redhead grabbed Rey by the shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"Did you learn _nothing_ from the last punishment?! The Supreme Leader destroys anyone who opposes him or his actions. You can't hope to escape another round."

"Then help me." The look in her eyes was one of conviction, but she was lost. He knew she would attempt to take matters into her own hands, and that he couldn't allow.

"Give me a bit of time to think about how to do this. One week may be sufficient."

"Three days," she spat back at him.

"You realize I have other duties to attend to as well." His patience was wearing thin as he thought about all the other roles he played within the Order.

"You have three days, take it or leave it." Hux's eyes bored into Rey's, and he knew she wouldn't back down.

"Very well. Three days it is." They shook hands on the agreement and Rey turned her attention back to building her saber. Hux watched as she worked with a new fever under her skin. As much as he hated to admit it, there were two things bothering him. One, if Ren could be punished this severely, where did he stand on the totem pole? Two, he actually found himself missing the verbal sparring between himself and the moody brat.


	19. Information and Encounters

Chapter Nineteen: Information and Encounters

 _ **Disclaimer: Give all the credit to George Lucas, cause he's the brilliant man who gave us so much great information to work with. May the Force be with you.**_

* * *

 _An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break. - Chinese belief_

Two days of repair work had Rey aggravated, slinging her materials to the side of the table. Hux lowered his data pad, the look on his face far from amused. "I understand your frustration, but do you mind? Some of us have important work to do."

"Brendol, don't take this personally, but go fuck yourself." She was not giving an inch. The mission seemed simple enough: craft a lightsaber and report back to the Supreme Leader. Her brain had been so distracted lately, and she kept getting the feeling that Eight-Seven was hiding something.

"If it's that much trouble right now, walk away from it. You're not doing anyone a favor by bursting out in anger." Hux stood, throwing his coat on the chair. He sat down beside her, smelling fresh and clean. She inhaled deeply, needing something positive right now. "Why don't you take a stroll for a bit?"

"Every time I leave out of here, I set out in search of Kylo. I just don't think I have it in me any more. It's been over two weeks. By now, would he still be able to recognize me?" The look in Rey's eyes broke the general's heart.

"I can't say for sure, but I promised you that I would do what I can to get him back." He pulled her to his left side, kissing her forehead. "Let me call FN-2187 and you two go spar for a bit. Maybe a fresh perspective will help you through this." His perfectly-coiffed hair bounced as he went into the bedroom to retrieve his commlink. Rey sighed; it would be so much easier to be in love with someone like Brendol. Too bad she couldn't force herself to let go of Kylo.

* * *

Eight-Seven had received a sanitation call concerning White Chamber number three, which made him nervous for a number of reasons. He still hadn't told Rey about his encounter with Kylo Ren; fear was a great motivator. As he made his way down to the chamber, two guards were exiting the room with Ren himself. Eight-Seven stopped dead, watching the interaction. Ren didn't fight; he allowed himself to be led out of the hallway. The dark knight smiled upon the meeting, and Eight-Seven gulped hard. "Did you relay my message to lovely Rey?"

"No, I haven't seen her," he lied. Ren leaned in toward the trooper's ear.

"You really shouldn't lie unless you have a good reason, FN-2187." Kylo backed up, smiling like a man who didn't really care if he lived or died. "I'll see her again tonight, count on it. And I'll see you again soon." Ren cackled loudly, sending a shiver down Eight-Seven's spine. The frightened trooper stumbled into the white chamber, seeing the usual mess, but nothing else. His mind was already trying to find ways to avoid seeing the crazed dark knight again. Once the sanitation ritual was completed, he called back to Captain Phasma, still shaken by the earlier incident.

"General Hux has requested your presence once more to train with Lady Rey. You are to report to his quarters immediately and he will give you updated instructions." Eight-Seven acknowledged the transmission and rushed to the general's living space. He found Rey alone, sorting through various pieces of wiring and metal. Eight-Seven pulled off his helmet and cleared his throat, signaling his entrance and scaring Rey into attention.

"It's so good to see you, Eight-Seven." She ran up and gave him a big hug, shaking him from his reverie. "The general left a bit ago on a quick errand, but he wanted you to train with me for a bit. Oh, before I forget, I have a nickname for you. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." He shook his head to try and clear the fog.

"How about I call you 'Finn'?" Her beaming smile caught him and he melted. Knowing what he had to do, Eight-Seven took a seat on the couch.

"I like it, Lady Rey. I really do." She took a cushion beside him and smoothed her skirting.

"What's wrong? You're not acting like your goofy self." Her concern touched his heart and he felt the truth slipping out before he could even think of how best to put it.

"I saw Kylo Ren a few days ago, and he made mention of you." Her shocked face prompted him to continue. "He told me to tell you he's been thinking of you and can't wait to see you again." Rey's face broke into the sweetest smile, as though she would be glad of such a meeting. "Rey, you need to stay away from him. He's crazy right now, and possibly dangerous." Rey looked as though someone had told her that her best friend died.

"Finn, you can't be serious. I've been looking for him for weeks! He may have seemed excited, but not dangerous, not toward me."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. He looked like he had been possessed by a demon. Do you even know where he was being kept?" Rey shifted her eyes, angry at the direction her conversation had taken. She didn't expect one of her closest new friends to turn on her like this.

"I've heard rumors that he was being held in a torture chamber."

"Yeah, that particular chamber is for the worst of the worst. There had to have been a good reason he was put in there."

"You don't know what happened before he was placed in there, I do! Don't act like you know the situation." Rey's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, causing Finn to jump back.

"Do you have some other type of intimate relationship with that... man?" She blushed, giving him the answer without realizing what she had implied. "I see. I'm sorry to have disturbed you then, my lady. If you'll excuse me..." He moved to leave the room, but Rey grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but there's far more to the situation that I can explain to you." Finn turned, seeing the regretful look in her hazel eyes. "Come on, let's go spar and get out some of this aggression. I still need my training buddy." He smiled softly at the request, knowing that this was as uncomplicated as it was going to get.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood before the Supreme Leader a changed man. He no longer held fear in his heart, only a hunger that needed to be fed. His face was impassive while he stared at his ancient master, giving nothing away. "I see a different man before me, Kylo Ren. It appears you have learned from this experience."

"I have learned that nothing will stand in the way of my goals." The expression on his face was one dead of feeling, allowing Snoke no indication of what Ren was actually talking about.

"And the girl?" The dark knight felt a salacious smile come onto his face.

"She will be mine to do with as I please. She has no higher purpose than to serve me, and bend to my will. That will be her role in the First Order." Ren left no room for argument, and Snoke seemed to be pleased.

"It appears that you are finished with compassionate displays for the girl." Snoke sat back against his throne, observing the knight.

"There is no room for pointless moves while war wages," Kylo answered simply. He stood with his hands clasped against his middle, waiting for a final verdict. Freedom was a breath away, but he would need to be patient. There would be time to wreck havoc and destruction later. "Has my _punishment_ been sufficient, Supreme Leader?" He would no longer refer to Snoke as his master. If there was one thing he learned from time in solitude, it was that his own opinion was the highest level of authority. Snoke lowered his face and really took in the man that stood before him.

"Your obedience needs some re-tuning, but the main problem seems to be rectified." Ren worked hard not to roll his eyes, especially considering he wasn't currently under his normal facade of black robes and signature mask. "Report back to me within two days, ready to get back to work. We will rebuild what has been lost." Snoke's face disappeared, and Ren turned to leave the room. He needed to see Rey again, and Snoke wasn't going to stop him this time. But first, these fucking white robes were to be burned.

* * *

Hux wasn't a bad fighter when it came to hand-on-hand combat. Finn held his own as well, and Rey had pleasantly surprised both the soldiers. She chose to wield a Z6 riot control baton along with Finn, and Hux sat to the side, observing their battle. He was finished with his work for the day, and neither of them had filled him in on the news. It hadn't been the first thing on their mind, so the sparring had continued without pause. Rey swung her baton toward Finn's arm, aiming to disarm him, and connected. He fell to the floor, yielding while the general gave generous applause. Rey extended and offered her hand to Finn, pulling him off the ground. He dusted off the back of his pants and picked up his own weapon once more to prepare for another round, but the door came open with a hiss. Rey dropped her baton as her eyes caught the sight of Kylo Ren, and she began to run to him. Hux saw the look of the knight's stance and grabbed her, halting her progress. "What's your problem, Hux?!"

"Look at him, Rey. He's not the same person. There's something wrong with him." The redhead felt his protective attitude kicking into high gear as he whispered in his friend's ear, trying to gently warn her. She shrugged him off roughly, giving him a scandalized look.

"Weren't you the one who promised to help me find him? There were no conditions when you told me that. I need to see him for myself." Finn watched as the two of them argued, and he saw that Ren's attention had turned toward him. Kylo walked over to Finn and stared him down menacingly. The separate argument stopped as all eyes turned toward Kylo.

"How long did it take you to give her my message, FN-2187?" Finn stood his ground, even with his hands shaking the whole time. "How... long...?!" This question, even spoken through the distortion of the mask, conveyed anger and malice at the trooper. Finn's body jolted slightly at the aggression being thrown at him, but he refused to walk away from the confrontation. Using only the back of his gloved hand, Kylo swung and connected with Finn's face, causing a loud crack to reverberate through the room. "You're good enough to clean up my blood but not deliver messages? Useless trooper." Leaving Finn on his knees, the dark knight walked toward Hux and Rey. "And you two. Neither of you decided it would be a good thing to try and help me?" Rey stepped forward, trying to reach Kylo, but Hux held her back once more.

"We've been looking and listening for word concerning you. Nothing came until today, and that was only because Finn told me..." She stopped in the middle of her statement, realizing that both Hux and Kylo were upset with her concerning her formality with Finn. "I mean FN-2187."

Kylo walked closer, coming almost face to face with Rey, leaving her wanting for air. "None of that matters now. I have been released, and you are to come back to me now." The tone in which he spoke, even through the mask, told Rey this was not the same man she once knew. The new look of possession and hunger in Ren's body language scared Rey, and she was suddenly aware of what her friends were trying to protect her from.

"And if I refuse?" At this remark, Kylo placed his hands on both sides of the helmet and released the latches. Rey felt her breath catch as she saw the face of her old... well, whatever they were. An evil smile crossed his face and Rey felt her heart beat faster, knowing that nothing good could come from this question.

"Go ahead, allow yourself to think that you have a choice in the matter, but you don't. Remember who I am, and know that I can take whatever I want." A shiver ran down her spine as she realized this wasn't the same man that she had started to fall for. This is why Anakin had appeared before her in the cave. Whether he realized it or not, Kylo Ren needed her now more than ever. The question was how brave could she be in the face of danger? "You have until midnight tonight. Don't make me hunt you down." With that, Kylo swept out of the room with a flourish of his cloak and donned his helmet as he reached the door, leaving everyone to breathe easy once more.

"FN-2187, you're dismissed. Get yourself to the med bay." Finn retreated with a swift nod of his head and all conversation halted until he was gone. Once the room was void of spectators, Hux spoke freely, allowing all his frustration and worry to bleed through. "You already know what I'm about to say, so is it necessary for me to waste my breath?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like I don't listen when you ask me to do something." Hux raised an eyebrow, looking like the skeptic Rey knew he was. "Just let me meet with him tonight. I'll find out what has happened, and we'll handle it from there. Trust me on this." Hux's face was set in a grimace, one that told her he wasn't approving of the actions she was about to take. "Who else can get through to him like me?"

"If you go to him, I cannot protect you." Hux's voice was low, and he moved closer to Rey as though somehow proximity could solve the dilemma. "Do you really want to chance more trouble with the Supreme Leader?"

"I have to know," she replied with conviction. The look on his face was one of pity, and not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to care for someone so... normal. "I'm sorry, Brendol, but this is important to me. I promise I'll come back, but only after I know." She squeezed his hand and watched as his face turned from surprise to sadness.

"You'll do what you will, no matter what I say." He released her hand and she knew he was giving up more than just a physical connection. The thought saddened her, but she would deal with it after she checked on Kylo. "Call on me if you need me. Until then, good luck." Hux readjusted his hat and swept out of the room, all passion and fury. Rey placed her face in her hands and took a deep breath, realizing that she probably just lost a very important friendship. She just hoped it was worth it, especially considering there was something different about Kylo Ren now. Knowing that her path was now set, Rey went to the wardrobe she and Hux shared for the time being, wondering where she would be taken this time. There was never a loss of drama or intrigue in the First Order.

* * *

 _ **Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or is it colder in this case? Rey never finds herself in a good, healthy place with anyone, does she? Here's to hoping for some fluffs, if that isn't too much to ask in the future. Stay tuned to find out.**_


	20. Vexation

Chapter Twenty: Vexation

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and btw, there is a lemon in this chapter. Finally! May I say this has been a long damn time coming. Also, a note on Hux's first name. I started writing this story before I was aware of his real name, so I'm just gonna roll with him being named after his father. If I write another fanfiction, that will be the time to change it. Just addressing that issue.**_

* * *

 _Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage or fear, and can be controlled. But passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you, not condemn you. - Jolee Bindo_

Finn sat in the medbay, allowing Dr. Lantis to slather bacta on his face. His lip was split open and there would be quite the bruise on his cheekbone, but he had lived. Whatever was going on with Kylo Ren, he had not been his normal self by any standards. Rey wasn't safe with a psychopath like that, and he had the horrible feeling that she would rush off once everyone was gone to find out what the situation was. If that happened, he couldn't help her. Actually, no one could. Finn jumped as the medic put the finishing touches on his work, washing his hands in the sink. "You should be fine to continue your duties this evening. Do you need me to contact your captain, FN-2187?" After hearing Rey's nickname for him, the title sounded so cold and disconnected.

"No, I can find her myself. Thanks doc." Finn slid his helmet back on and made for the door, feeling his commlink vibrate as he entered the hallway. A quick look at the screen had him taken by surprise: his unit would be sent out for a mission to take on the Resistance. So be it; he could use a distraction from all of the craziness. Taking on his old persona as Eight-Seven, he marched out to meet Captain Phasma, trying to regain his 'all-business' attitude.

* * *

Rey looked herself once over in the mirror, almost laughing at the woman staring back at her. She left her hair down and had applied a small bit of makeup to cover the tired expression on her face. It certainly wasn't for her own benefit, but she didn't want Kylo to see what a toll the last few weeks had taken. Yes, she missed him, but she needed to be reasonable. It wasn't like they were two lovesick puppies who were going to fall into each others arms on sight. She laughed at the thought and smoothed her skirt. The silk material fell to the floor in a red sweep, with the bodice taking a diamond shape, leaving four strategic keyholes in the shoulders and sides. Her arms were covered, but a slit up to her right thigh gave her a sense of sexy confidence to take on the world, which was the equivalent to taking on the entity known as Kylo Ren. Wearing a pair of newly-gifted beige high heels from the Demeulle family, she found herself as ready as she was going to get. Slipping on a long black coat, she took off out the door, making a path for Kylo's quarters.

* * *

Brendol Hux was not an emotional man, especially over trivial things such as friendships or romances. That being said, it had been a long time since he had experienced a relationship that wasn't based on benefits or releases. Rey had been a happy distraction, even if the task had appeared to be tedious at first. He felt his hands clenching at each side as he thought of what situation she was placing herself in. If she was going to be an idiot, he would let her, and she would not drag him in any longer. It would be different if she was going in unattached, but as Hux remembered the kiss between Rey and Ren, he knew detachment was a long-gone fantasy. Staring out into the vast depth of space, he felt more lonely than he had in years. Older too. This war and all its attachments were starting to get to him, and he was not the same person he had been six months ago. It appeared that the time for a reminder had come. His father would not tolerate such embarrassments as pity and compassion to get in the way of ambition. Hux took a seat at one of the free consoles and started to gather strategy for taking on the Resistance. If there was one way to work out frustration, it was either physically or by waging war.

* * *

Rey walked into Ren's quarters and found darkness. No light permeated the rooms except the rays echoing from the hallway, but it wasn't much. "Master?" She took a step forward and heard a crunching sound from under her heel. Lifting her foot, she found the caf pot had been shattered against the wall. Taking a deep breath to gather herself, she took off toward the fresher, trying to prepare herself for anything. A flick of the light switch illuminated only her worried face and the bath. Memories of the shower had her cheeks burning, and her lower belly was feeling a bit queasy. Leaving the light on, she made her way into the dining area, finding nothing there as well. Whipping her coat off and placing it on the back of one of the two chairs, she made her way quietly around the table, looking for any signs of her old master. "Kylo Ren! This is not funny, come out!" Rey stomped her foot in frustration and rushed into the bedroom. He had been there, that much was evident. The king-size mattress was bare, comforter and pillows littering the floor. Her favorite bedside lamp had been decimated, concerning her further. Why were all these items thrown out of their usual order? Normally, it was hard to tell that these quarters were used at all. Detecting an ominous feeling from the Force, Rey decided to return to Hux and recruit his help. Just as the decision was made in her mind, all the lights in the quarters went out. Strong, unforgiving hands grabbed and threw Rey onto the bare mattress. She screamed in the darkness, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Looking for someone?" Kylo's voice came through the black like a deadly sword, sharp and swift. Rey sat up on the bed, looking for some source of light in the room, but Ren read her mind. "You won't be seeing me, there has been enough gawking for the last little bit."

"What do you mean? I came here to find you and make sure you were alright." The bottom of the mattress gave way as Ren's weight was applied, and the darkness surrounding him made Rey back into the wall. Something wasn't right. Hux and Finn were trying to protect her, and now she was in a bad situation with limited resources.

"I'm better than alright, sweet Rey. I've missed you so." Kylo's hands wrapped around her arms and she felt the sleeves of her dress rip from the bodice. He discarded the useless material over his shoulders and pulled the shoes from her feet, giving them a toss as well. "Haven't you missed me?"

"I missed Kylo Ren, not whatever you have become." She started to feel genuinely afraid.

"I have become what people made me. I have been discarded, neglected, and used, and this is who I am. There was a time when you told me you loved me, regardless of how damaged I was."

"I was a child, and you took those memories from me! You never even gave me a choice." She started to wish that she had never come here.

"Everything I did was to protect you. Everything, even if you can't see it." Rey pushed away from Kylo, trying to get off the bed. He shoved her back hard against the mattress and she felt the breath leave her chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I won't stay and allow you do what you're trying to do. There was a time when I may have given that to you freely, but that time has passed. Let me go." She scooted back against the wall, but he followed.

"Every moment I was gone, you were on my mind, with me. I vowed that when I was free of that wretched chamber, I would show you how much I cared about you. Allow me to do this, Rey. Let me become your master." His voice came out as a purr, setting her blood on fire. She had wanted a consummation of their relationship, but not under these conditions.

"You're traveling a fine line, Kylo Ren. Let me go and I will come back once you are better." She made to move again, but found her arms pinned down by Ren's own.

"I'm sorry Rey, I can't let you do that. If you leave now, you might never come back. I've never been so attracted to the Light side, allow me to partake." He crawled between her knees, spreading her legs with his. Her chest heaved with nervous pants, causing his attention to be drawn to them. "Give me consent. Don't make me take it, I really don't want to do that."

"I don't want to do this, Ren. You're not yourself." Kylo's grip tightened as he leaned back, grabbing something from beside the bed. Rey's eyes widened as she saw him pulling a piece of black cloth around her wrists. She tried to wiggle away, but hit the headboard with a resounding thud. "Kylo, what are you doing?" Her tone was one of fright, and she was disappointed as she heard a hint of sexual curiousity.

"Just say yes, that's all I need. I've waited so long, and you can't honestly say that you don't want this." His hand dipped down and tore away her panties, caressing her moist intimate skin, causing him to inhale sharply. "Yes, I think you want this just as much as me, if not more." She wiggled against him, trying to free herself, getting nowhere. He leaned down, touching noses with her and staring straight into her eyes. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll let you go." No words would come out, and the earnest look in his eyes told her that he wasn't bluffing. But oh, how she had missed him. She wanted to be intimate with him for a while, but not under these terms. "Just say the words Rey." He released the button and zipper on his pants, watching Rey's eyes as she observed him pop out of his own bottoms. She was rendered speechless as he rubbed his manhood across her slick entrance and gave a slight push. The new sensations brought her vocals back and she became afraid of what would happen next. Kylo thrust himself into her and she gasped at the pain, feeling trapped and scared. He began to move and peppered kisses down her exposed throat, allowing her to free her hands. He was so entranced that she was able to flip him onto his own back and tie his hands together. Pushing his wrists back against the headboard, Rey placed a hand on his chest and stared him down. Kylo was not afraid, and his aggression shown through the lust that was in his eyes. The red gown pooled around Kylo's middle, making him appear to be lying in a pool of blood, a striking image against the black comforter.

"Tell me you missed me."

"Have I not already," he responded bitterly.

"That was lust talking. I want to hear something genuine. You can't just come in here and throw yourself upon me and not tell me that you care. You left me alone..."

"I left you?!" His interruption threw her off balance and she sat listening on his stomach. "You don't get to pout that way. Snoke threw me away and I was left with no one. The only thing I had to keep me company was thoughts of you, and you never came for me."

"I'm sorry, I tried," she threw back. A little bit of hurt came through his expression and she felt bad. He had a point.

"You had all the company of the First Order at your disposal, and for three weeks, I had no one except myself. How do you expect me to feel about that?" Rey got quiet, realizing that things had gone far from where she thought they would. After a moment, he spoke softly once more. "Did you miss me?" It took a moment for her answer to slip out.

"Yes, a bit. I was worried for you." The image of Ren laying beneath her, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated was intoxicating. A thought crossed her mind of taking what he was offering, but she thought twice. She knew he was reading her mind as he smiled deviously, licking his lips. "You want it Rey, just be honest."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her cheeks burned and she looked away, not daring to meet his gaze.

"The rush of wetness down your thighs tells me otherwise." Ren thrust himself upward and hit her sweet spot, eliciting a moan. "Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop." She felt her body tighten around him, giving him the only relevant answer. He thrust himself into her, bringing forth a heavenly cry from her mouth. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and every atom in her body roared to life. The force swirled around them in a symphony of ecstasy and she could think of nothing other than the way she felt at that precise moment. "That's it, sweetheart, enjoy it. Tell me what you want."

"Kylo... please." The words escaped in a low rush and Rey is taken by surprise as he swept her up in his arms and flipped her onto the mattress once more. Large hazel eyes shown up at him, empowering him to want to please her. He watched as her mouth came open of its own accord, hair fanning out under her. "Please..."

"Please what, sweetheart?" His momentum built and he closed his eyes for the moment, reveling in the sensations he had long desired to feel. Rey wiggled beneath him, causing delicious friction, and suddenly he heard sniffling. His eyes popped open and he saw that tears were cascading down her cheeks. The realization dawned on him that this, everything in this scenario, was just too much for her. He had frightened her once again.

"Please... let me go." Ren pulled himself away from her, disgusted with his observation. They were both almost completely clothed, and he had thrust himself upon her without actually getting her consent. This was wrong. He watched as Rey backed herself against the headboard, watching him with torn eyes. The lust was there, but so was fear. Her thoughts screamed out at him, smashing brutally into his conscience.

"Rey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." He couldn't say the rest. She was still pure, and here he had taken her first intimate experience and torn it to shreds. Reaching out to her with his hand, he crawled closer, causing her to embrace the wall. Tears streamed silently down her face and the slight smell of iron drew Ren's attention to the mattress. Small red splatters colored the white fabric under Rey's bottom, and her panties lay torn on the floor. This was a worse disaster than last time, and all because he couldn't control himself. Ren could hear Rey trying to hold in her sobs and felt himself splitting at the seams. "Go," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Needing to be away from her innocence and light, he shut himself in the fresher until she was gone.

* * *

Finding herself in Hux's quarters once more, she let herself completely break down. No one else was present, which was exactly the kind of environment she needed. Her panties remained in Ren's bedroom, and her dress would need mending after the sleeves had been ripped off. Taking a look in the mirror, she found her makeup had been smeared and she looked nothing like her usual self. Why had she let Kylo take advantage of the situation, and then allowed him to continue? This situation was never going to be resolved until they worked out how they felt about each other; the only problem was what to do with said feelings once they were out in the open. Rey glanced down at the blood crusted between her thighs and felt a growing sense of shame. On that note, the door slid open, admitting Hux. He spotted her sitting on his bed and made his way over, taking inventory of her ripped gown and makeup. Their eyes met for a second, and she turned away. "I'm not really in the mood for an 'I told you so', can we skip that tonight?" Hux strode over and sat down beside her, unable to hide his concern.

"I wish you would stop thinking I am such a horrible person. Let my men think of me in that way, not you." She leaned her head over on his shoulder, sighing heavily.

"How bad do I look?" He took a solid moment to reply.

"It could have been worse, I suppose. You should take some time to yourself, would you like me to leave?"

"No, please, stay here. I can't get myself grounded."

"If you want, we can take a stroll around the facility after you've cleaned yourself up." She raised her head up, nodding.

"That would be a great idea. There is no peace to be had inside my head right now." Rey stood, making for the fresher when the question coming from behind stopped her.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to stop chasing him?" She stopped at the door, lowering her head. His real inquiry, although unspoken, was clear to her. She left her back to him, unable to look into his eyes as she asked a terribly unfair question in response.

"Would you be content to call me a friend and an ally?" When no answer came, she turned to face him and found a mask. None of his warmth or reassurance was there; it was as though Hux had shut down. Rey made her way back over, falling to her knees in front of him. "I am so sorry, but there is something in him that calls to me. We're kindred spirits, not unlike you and I. I can't just walk away from a thread that keeps pulling me along. You have become one of my greatest friends, and I never want that to go away." She placed a hand on each side of his face, catching his gaze. "Brendol, in another life, I could have loved you. I do love you, but not in the way you need." Moments passed by with no response from the general, and Rey stood, feeling like the case was lost. As she started to walk away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, pressing his mouth ever so gently against her own. She kissed him back, wanting to not love a psychopath, but unable to leave her feelings behind. It wasn't the same heat and passion as Kylo, but the general himself was not lacking in his own brand of talent. Hux broke the connection, allowing her to lean back in his arms.

"I can call you whatever you want, Lady Rey." She hugged him hard, wishing to pour all of the positive thoughts into the embrace. He opened his arms, encouraging her to go clean herself up. She took the hint with a slight smile, knowing that this decision would change her life forever. It was nice to know that she would have a lifetime friend though, especially from a relationship that started so rocky.

"Thank you, Brendol." Rey grabbed a gray dress from the expansive wardrobe and took off for the fresher once more, feeling more positive than she had in days. The general stood, taking his own face in his hands, inhaling deeply. Her sweet scent lingered in the air, tempting him. He shook off the feeling, knowing where Rey wanted their relationship to go. Resigning his heart to wait and see how things progressed, General Hux grabbed himself a drink from the refrigeration unit and sat waiting for Rey.

* * *

 _ **It was as if all of the happiness, all of the magic of this blissful hour had flowed together into these stirring, bittersweet tones and flowed away, becoming temporal and transitory once more. - Herman Hesse  
**_


	21. Interpretation

Chapter Twenty-One: Interpretation

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars, songs, quotes, nothing.**_

* * *

 _Her heart sank into her shoes as she realized at last how much she wanted him. No matter what his past was, no matter what he had done. Which was not to say that she would ever let him know, but only that he moved her chemically more than anyone she had ever met, that all other men seemed pale beside him. - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

The next morning, General Hux watched as the gray material flowing from Rey's dress danced down the hallways of Starkiller Base. The thin fabric of her sleeves had not done well to keep her warm, and considering she had left her coat in Ren's quarters, he had taken off his outer coat and given it to her. His troops watched in fascination as they made their way to the departure bay, none of them knowing what to say. The general observed Rey's confident walk, giving nothing away from their earlier encounter. She was a woman to be proud of, even if only on friendly terms. She would make a great captain. As though his thoughts could be read across wavelengths, Captain Phasma came up to them in her full combat gear. "General, we are ready for takeoff."

"Where are you going, Captain?" Rey couldn't stop the question from rolling off her tongue, realizing too late that it could be considered insubordination. No backlash came from it though, and she was surprised to receive an answer.

"A recent report has given us intel that may lead us to a nearby Resistance base stationed on Endor. It would be foolish to return to a previous base, but the information must be followed up on regardless. My FN corps is included in the deployment, so I am accompanying them into battle." Rey's eyes got wide at the implication; Finn was finally going into war.

"May I say goodbye to Eight-Seven, please?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and tried not to let them fall. Phasma regarded her with a tip of her head to the side.

"That's not normal protocol, but I will allow it this once." Rey stood silent as the captain called out to her unit, requesting that 2187 meet her. Just a moment later, Finn appeared in full armor, shaking Rey to the core. War was different when it was being observed up close. She jumped up into his arms, holding him as tight as possible.

"Be safe, my friend. I'll be waiting for your return." She felt his arms go around her after a moment, and the crackle of his voice could be heard through the helmet.

"I'll be looking for your face." The general cleared his throat and Rey released Finn, allowing him to bow before her. "Take care of yourself, Lady Rey." With that final goodbye, Rey watched him walk toward the troop carrier while blinking away unshed tears. She was rooted to the spot by her heavy heart, knowing that there was quite the chance that Finn wouldn't make it back.

"Come Rey." She turned to follow Hux's command, seeing that Captain Phasma was making her way over to a nearby chrome and red TIE fighter. Knowing there was nothing more that could be done, Rey took a place by Hux's side and watched as the soldiers took flight. "When you are properly trained, the Supreme Leader will more than likely want you to join the fight as well. Are you prepared to say goodbye to the ones you care for?" Rey watched as the last ship departed and looked at Hux with a steely glance.

"If it brings an end to this war, absolutely." He couldn't help the smile that came onto his face; her energy was infectious.

"Let's get back to work on that lightsaber of yours then." The two of them took off for his quarters once more, feeling a sense of renewal.

* * *

General Hux felt his commlink buzz as a call came across, but he ignored it until he and Rey made it to their shared quarters. She looked at him questioningly as he stayed outside the rooms, explaining to her that he needed to find out what the issue was. She answered with an understanding nod and went inside, leaving him outside to take the message. Lieutenant Mitaka had relayed a message to meet with Supreme Leader Snoke immediately. The general rolled his eyes so hard, they almost caught in the back of his head. These numerous meetings were getting tiresome. Nonetheless, he made his way down to the meeting room, seeing that Snoke was waiting for him. "You're late, General."

"I was escorting Lady Rey back to our quarters, Supreme Leader."

"That's why I called upon you. It is time to move her back into the vicinity of Kylo Ren." Hux's eyebrows almost flew off his face in surprise.

"So soon?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Snoke had leaned forward in his chair, almost as though to get a better look at the general. Hux closed his mouth before he started to retell Rey's most recent encounter with the First Order's most spoiled prince.

"No sir."

"Help her gather her belongings and have them transferred back to Kylo Ren's quarters. I have a personal experiment at stake." Hux could feel his chest constrict painfully. Once again, Rey would play the role of a pawn, but at what stake this time? Still, there was no room for argument. He simply nodded and was released from the private meeting, feeling as though he didn't know where he stood anymore.

* * *

Kylo was furious with himself as he took a mental inventory of what would need replaced in his space. Woe to the poor sanitation trooper that would be responsible for this mess. After Rey took off the night before, he had laid waste to every inch of his bedroom, ripping through the mattress and wardrobe with his terrifying saber. The robes had almost caught fire, which was the only reason he had stopped. A punishment from the Supreme Leader was the last thing he wanted right now, especially considering that was what prompted all this shit anyway. Sitting down in the floor of the living room, he tried to gather himself enough to pick up Rey's signature. He found her walking down the hallway with that redheaded fucker who called himself a general. His rage heated up once more as he sensed comfort and serenity coming from both of them. He ground his teeth against each other, trying to mentally calm himself. He was to meet with Snoke the following day, which meant that pain and misery would come in their own time without his aid.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend/I've come to talk with you again/Because a vision softly creeping/Left its seeds while I was sleeping/And the vision that was planted in my brain/Still remains within the sound of silence..._

Stalking toward the hidden chamber of his quarters, he saw Darth Vader's crumpled helmet lying in wait. Taking his place in front of the makeshift altar, Kylo allowed the darkness he felt to envelope him, dragging him down further. What was the point in compassion when it was wasted effort? "Help me grandfather, I seem to have lost my way."

 _In restless dreams, I walked alone/Narrow streets of cobblestone/'Neath the halo of a streetlamp/I turned my collar to the cold and damp/When my eyes were stabbed/By the flash of a neon light/That split the night/And touched the sound of silence..._

Rey was a feeling that he couldn't shake, a flash of sunlight. No matter how much he tried to avoid her, she kept coming back. When he had finally decided to address these new feelings, he had gone too deep and hurt her. Was he losing his drive because of her?

 _And in the naked light I saw/Ten thousand people, maybe more/People talking without speaking/People hearing without listening/People writing songs/That voices never share/And no one dare/Disturb the sound of silence..._

Whispers were coming from everywhere, none of them relevant. None of them the one voice he so desired to hear in that moment. "Oh grandfather, I need you now more than ever." He placed his face in sweating hands and tried to focus, but no positive result came. All he kept seeing in his mind was Rey's crying face. Grabbing up the ruined mask, Ren gripped it hard and heard a loud crack.

 _"Fools," said I, "you do not know/Silence like a cancer grows/Hear my words that I might teach you/Take my arms that I might reach you."/But my words like silent raindrops fell/And echoed in the wells of silence..._

Maybe that was the trick; not to follow in the exact same footsteps. He felt a sort of warmth in his chest as this thought occurred. The word 'gray' kept coming into his mind, as though it were part of some larger message being conveyed.

 _And the people bowed and prayed/To the neon God they made/And the sign flashed out its warning/And the words that it was forming/And the sign said/"The words of the prophets/Are written on the subway walls/And tenement halls."/And whispered in the sound of silence..._

He knew what he would have to do as far as Rey went. The rest was in the air. Although it wasn't a complete resolution, he would take what he could get. He stood with a renewed sense of mind and decided to give his decision a try. If it backfired, damn the consequences. He would return to the darkness from whence he came. Feeling the most clarity he had experienced since before the white chamber, he placed a call to sanitation and got dressed for the day.

* * *

Blue and hazel eyes scanned the pile of belongings in the middle of the living room, making sure everything was ready to go. "It's going to be strange not having you here with me." Hux's face softened as he spoke his thoughts, wanting to share his experience with her.

"You're not the only one. I feel like every time I get used to something, I have to change again." She sighed and leaned over onto his shoulder once more.

"I left your crafting pieces in the kitchen just in case you wanted something to work on before you leave. The crystal is in a case by itself so it wouldn't get damaged."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Rey raised her head and looked at the general, taking in his whole appearance. His copper hair glistened even under the fluorescent lights, and his jaw was clenched in a way that would suggest he was hiding something painful. "I also appreciate you hosting me these past few weeks."

"It has been a pleasure. It will be a shame to not have your light in these quarters anymore."

"I can come back by and visit." He gave a slight smile and sigh.

"I don't see Ren allowing you." Rey cocked an eyebrow.

"Just because he is my master again doesn't mean I can't come and go as I please. Let's see him try." Hux laughed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Please don't make me a larger point of contention." The general glanced at the chronometer and grabbed his commlink. "I need to place a call to my troops. Someone will come by and start transporting your belongings. If you need me, you know how to find me." He made a move as though he wanted to kiss her, but thought better of it. Instead, Hux grabbed his hat and took off before he could do anything else regrettable.

* * *

As Hux stepped across the threshold of the communications center, an annoyingly familiar voice hit from behind his head. "If a person didn't know any better, they might guess that you were on a timer. Such an... _anal_ being." The general couldn't stop from rolling his eyes as he turned to meet Kylo Ren.

"We have no present audience, Ren. Take off that ridiculous mask and face me like a man." Kylo conceded to his request and saw a sizable fist coming at his face. It connected and he felt a crack reverberate through his jaw, knocking him backward and making him drop his helmet.

"Although I didn't see that one coming from you, I might have deserved it." Kylo touched his mouth and saw blood on his right glove. He looked up and saw Hux glaring back at him as though he were covered in rathtar dung. "May I ask what specific occasion I earned this one on?"

"The one where you took advantage of a precious lady. You sniveling man child, do you think of no one else?! I saw what she looked like afterward, and you deserve far more than that." Hux reared his fist back once more and swung, making contact with Ren's palm.

"Enough! What goes on between the two of us is none of your concern."

"It becomes my fucking concern when she returns to _my_ quarters looking like she was raped!" The statement hung in the air like a knife, daring either of them to disturb the atmosphere. Hux drew himself up once more and breathed long through his nose, trying to calm himself. "I know how she feels about you. You, of all people, the psychopath. I don't know what they did to you in that chamber, but you need to get your shit together." Kylo had never heard Hux speak this way toward him; it was surprising.

"You're really someone to be commenting about great decisions. Anyway, I didn't come here for a fight."

"What do you want then?" Hux crossed his arms and stood hard as a stone.

"I know there was a lot of damage done last night, and I realize that I have to make up for that. Clearly, I'm not a gentle person by nature." Hux watched as Ren squirmed during this declaration.

"And your point is..." Kylo took a full moment before he spoke again.

"I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, but will you help me learn to be more... gentle with her?" Ren felt as his question fell flat at the end, and he knew when his cheeks changed a shade of color. It would have been so much better if he had left his helmet on.

"You're asking me... for lessons on being a gentleman?" Ren couldn't look at Hux in the face; it was already too much humiliation. "What are your intentions?"

"I don't want to make a bigger mess out of this."

"You really care about her, don't you? So much for no compassion, that's gone straight to hell in a hand basket."

"You're telling me." Ren ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. "Will you help me?" His eyes moved back to the general's smug face, noticing his laughter was a shade bittersweet.

"I will never let you live this one down, but yes. A word of caution though, Ren. The Supreme Leader will not be happy about this new development. I know the general idea of what you told the Supreme Leader to get her back in your rooms, but tread carefully."

"I may be reduced to nothing more than a groveling schoolboy, but that doesn't make me an idiot. I will do my best to groom Rey properly as well." Hux smirked, taking a step around Kylo to reach the door once more.

"The great Kylo Ren, finally going soft over a girl. Next thing you know, you'll be rejoining the Resistance."

"Don't press your luck, ginger. I owe you a punch to the face." Ren pulled the mask over his face and watched as Hux released the door with his code.

"She's having her things moved back into your room this evening. I suggest you give her some time to herself for a bit." With those words of wisdom, Hux whipped out of the room with a flourish of his coat. Kylo reached out to Rey across the facility, sending positive thoughts and warmth to her. He felt her surprise and began to think of ways he could make it up to her. This was good, he told himself. A new start would be such a gift right now.

* * *

 _ **I haven't decided if I want to stop here and start a new story, or if I want to continue under the same story. Let me know in those reviews and we'll go from there. Thank you to everyone who has read or continues to read. Shoutout to my husband who has been serving as my beta reader, God love him. What is left of my sanity would be gone if it wasn't for him and you guys. 3**_


	22. Intermission: Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Hi all! I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't abandoned the story, it's just been a super busy time. My family and I just got back from a much needed vacation, and I started my junior year in college yesterday. Not only that, I am going to be a featured author in the Reylo Sin Anthology on Tumblr, which comes out in October. Look for my submission under the name disney-princess-ehlena. But for now, I'm getting a little ahead on my schoolwork, which will allow me to get back on track concerning the story. Please be patient with me. My love for Reylo is strong, but my passion for a Social Work degree is a bit stronger. Lol Thank you for all the reviews and feedback, you guys keep me strong. For now, have patience and I'll be back with you shortly.

Love and peace!


	23. Explanation

Chapter Twenty-Two: Explanations

 _ **Disclaimer: To my great disappointment, I still don't own anything affiliated with this fic. Needless to say, I decided to continue on and make this a longer story. Sorry it's taken so long, school has taken over my life. I'm going to attempt to update more often, but school does come first. Thank you for the reviews and reads, you guys keep me writing!**_

* * *

 _Loving her opposed to loving all the women before her was the difference in being drunk and being sober. With her, everything around me screamed a declaration of life. All the beauty exploded and what was not beautiful before began to catch fire. Women like her slay anything ordinary. You do not forget them. They become every place you go. - Christopher Poindexter_

A burning sensation came razing across the back of Kylo's head, notifying him of the Supreme Leader calling on him. As much as he would like to delay, Snoke would not have him waste any more time. He gathered every ounce of strength and determination left in his body and made his way down the long, cold hallway. Once he reached the meeting area, Snoke's image came rushing to life, glaring down at Ren. "You have come to me, my apprentice."

"Of course, Supreme Leader. You seem surprised."

"You seemed to have your own agenda as of late. It is promising that you continue to listen to my will, Kylo." Ren stayed silent, listening as his mangled leader spoke freely. "I called you here for some good news. I have decided to gift you with an apprentice once more." Ren's head raised at hearing this, although he wasn't surprised. Hux had already told him this in confidence, but Snoke could not know this. "Rey will be returned to you. She has been a phenomenal student, but being able to work alongside a corporeal being would help her further."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Kylo bowed his head, thankful for the legitimate opportunity presented to him once more. Not only would she be living with him again, he would have second chance at teaching her too. He could hardly contain himself.

"A new approach is needed with this situation, and perhaps having the both of you work together may further our cause. It goes without saying that if I don't have your full attention and dedication from now on, I will decimate you." A chill ran down Kylo's spine as he took in the statement; the Supreme Leader was not a person to bluff. Ren himself had been on the receiving end many times, but it seemed as though Snoke's rage was growing exponentially. "Are we clear, my apprentice?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader." A display of power was not necessary right now. Kylo needed to keep his mind focused so he could take advantage of the gift he had been given. Within just a moment, Kylo knew what he needed to do. "I have an idea concerning my new apprentice." Snoke leaned down, taking a good look at his own protege.

"And what would that be?"

"A demonstration of goodwill and trust. I have procured information about specific things that she wants, such as to be able to see an ocean. I could take her to see an island and once she is happy, she will bend to our will much easier." Snoke narrowed his eyes and stared down at Kylo.

"Are you sure this isn't to further your own agenda, Ren?" Kylo gulped, knowing that with one look, Snoke could see right into his mind and know what he was planning.

"No, my leader. The best way to ensure compliance is to make your subordinates think that they have some small amount of control." This was the truth, but it did not apply to Rey as far as he was concerned. She would never bow to him, and that was fine. He would rather them stand side by side. After a silence that seemed to stretch across all of Starkiller Base, Snoke leaned back in his throne, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"You take a great risk, Ren. You are an emotionally unstable person and have already shown once before that you would disobey orders for this girl. What makes you think I will approve of this _mission_?" The last word came out as a sneer, almost causing Ren to roll his eyes.

"I will follow your guidance either way, Supreme Leader." Those particular words seemed to do the trick.

"Very well, my apprentice. Conduct your experiment. I will give you one week away from the base. That time frame should be sufficient to finish pulling her into the First Order. Inform General Hux of your departure and you may leave tomorrow."

"Thank you, my leader." Ren made himself bow before the ancient being and the hologram disappeared with a flicker. He could barely contain himself from running down the hallway and retrieving Rey himself, but there were other matters to attend to first.

* * *

It had been a trap. Hux ground his teeth together as he looked at all the new information regarding the most recent mission to Endor. The Stormtroopers had been ambushed before they even made it halfway to Rakata Prime, however in the hell that had happened. Captain Phasma returned a bit ago with her FN corps, but they all looked worse for wear. All the remaining troops had been sent to the medbay and the black boxes were recovered in time to make a note of what occurred. "I'm sure General Organa and her pet pilot Dameron were responsible for this." The doors to Hux's office slid open and he raised his head, ready to yell and rage, but the face staring back at him elicited a pause.

"Where are they?" The worry painted on Rey's face made Hux stumble on his words. He tried not to notice the dress that hugged her frame so tightly, but the aversion quickly turned to frustration.

"I'm assuming you're talking about the FN corps."

"You know I am." She was out of breath and her hair was falling out of its shape on the back of her head. Rey had run to make sure one of her closest friends was okay; this would need addressing.

"Captain, please check on your troops and have someone check on your wounds. You may be wearing armor, but I can smell the blood you're trying to hide." The silver-clad warrior nodded her head and walked out of Hux's office, leaving himself and Rey alone. "As much as I enjoy being your... whatever our relationship is now, that does not give you any right to burst through my door and demand answers about an incident most troopers haven't even gotten wind of."

"I'll be damned if I worry about your ego right now, Brendol." Hux stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk, his face turning redder by the second.

"One quarter of our troops were wiped out by a lucky strike via the Resistance. I have a growing list of responsibilities and here you come, blowing everything to bits like you always do! I don't have time to deal with your insubordination, Rey." She gasped, face turning red as well.

"If being friendly is an insubordinate act, then clearly I need to change some actions. I'm sorry to have bothered you, General Hux." Rey turned toward the door with unshed tears in her eyes, preparing to leave as Hux called out to her.

"Rey, I apologize. I'm under an extreme amount of stress right now, and I'm worried for you as well."

"That doesn't give you license to jump down my throat! Don't pretend to be my friend and then suddenly act like a stuck up asshole." Rey crossed her arms and continued to stare at the door, angry with herself for getting so caught up in her own feelings. She heard the click of boots on the floor and felt Hux's presence directly behind her.

"You are one of the closest people in my life, but I have a role to play within the First Order. Try to understand that. You know I would never choose to hurt you." Just as Hux was about to lay his hands on her shoulders, the door slid open and they were face to face with Kylo Ren.

* * *

All he could see was pools of crimson and flashes of bodies littering the ground. His vision swam in and out of focus from the concussion he had received on the battlefield. A slight pressure on the back of his head told him that Dr. Lantis was still working on his battered body. "FN-2187, you are to be taken off duty for at least two days until we see how your injuries progress." Finn didn't respond; all he could hear were the screams of his brothers-in-arms. The whistle of a blaster bolt flying through the air, barely missing him, the heavy smell of iron. "Eight-Seven?" He was pulled back to reality as Dr. Lantis flashed a bright penlight into his eyes.

"Is he okay, doctor?" Phasma was talking with the physician, helmet laid off to the side. An order had been placed for repairs to be made on her armor considering the extensive damage. While she waited for her backup set to be brought to the infirmary, a droid placed bacta bandages across various parts of the corps bodies where needed.

"I think he might be shell-shocked. The concussion was between a mild and moderate grade, so it would be best if he stayed here for the next few days." Finn raised his head swiftly, causing a sharp pain to radiate from the back of his head.

"I'll be fine. I'm not staying here like a piece of fragile china." Phasma stood up, her blonde bob swinging with each step toward him.

"You will do what your physician recommends and there will be no further discussion." A female associate came in bearing the captain's signature chrome armor, bowing before everyone in the room.

"As you requested, Captain." The maid hurried out before anyone could say a thing to her. Phasma turned her attention once more to Finn, her eyes growing cold.

"I will return in forty-eight hours, and you will follow the physician's orders as prescribed. Am I clear, FN-2187?" He bit back the cheeky remark that almost made its way through his lips.

"Yes, captain." Finn bit the inside of his jaw to keep from responding and felt a long night ahead of himself.

* * *

Kylo stood glaring at General Hux in the doorway, just as the pompous redhead was about to touch Rey. Her face betrayed her surprise, but she also looked happy to see him. "What's going on here, general?" Hux backed away from Rey and settled himself back behind his desk. With a quick tug on his coat, Hux sat down and began to recount what he knew.

"Lady Rey came by and inquired about our FN corps. They were attacked near Rakata Prime on the way to Endor. The Resistance knew our whereabouts clearly." Kylo looked down at Rey, not knowing what to say. She looked so out of place in her floor sweeping gown of black silk colored with violet flowers. Her brown hair was pulled out of her face by a single bun, and she looked like a queen standing in baser quarters. Kylo pulled himself back to the conversation at hand with a shake of his head, knowing that Rey would need to be admired at a later time.

"In other words, it was a trap," Kylo spoke flatly. Hux exhaled harshly, then straightened himself up once more.

"It would appear so. Thank you for your kind words, Lady Rey, but I must return to my work. If you'll excuse me." Hux took his leave after glancing at Rey once more, leaving Kylo feeling frustrated. It was hard to be mad at the bastard when her light was so intoxicating. Kylo cleared his throat as Rey turned her attention back to him, allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"You look to be in great health," he murmured, taking in her stately appearance. She blushed at his compliment and looked down at the ground, unable to make a remark. "How would you feel about taking a trip with me?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kylo held out his hand and took her own, leading her back to his quarters.

"I'd like to take you on a little vacation. Shall we?"

* * *

 ** _Sorry this has taken so long to update, and I know it's a bit short, but I figured that would be a good start. I plan on updating again in about a week, so don't give up on me just yet._**


	24. Stones of Hope

Chapter Twenty-Three: Stones of Hope

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with this fanfic, and I think it goes without saying that I appreciate you guys. The last update took forever, but I tried to finish things up before I come back from Christmas break. Needless to say that didn't happen, but here we are after such a long hiatus. Hope you're enjoying, and I've been posting more Reylo content on A03, just in case you're interested. My pen name is the same, so come say hi!**_

* * *

 _We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it. - John Lennon_

All of Rey's belongings had been transferred into Kylo's quarters while she was out, taking the form of a misshapen pile in the middle of the floor. She looked them up and down, wondering not for the first time when she would be able to settle down and start to create a more simple life.

With a resigned sigh, she turned to look at Kylo and saw that he had removed his helmet. His face looked more weather-worn that when they had first met, but his eyes still glittered with adolescent delight as they did before. Maybe he could recover from what Snoke did to him. Maybe that was part of the point of their trip.

"So you said something about taking a vacation. How will that work, especially considering the stormtroopers just got hit?" Kylo's jaw tightened, giving the impression that topics related to Hux were not ones he wanted to visit at the moment.

"That will be General Hux's ground to cover. My job is to oversee your training once more, and the Supreme Leader has affirmed that we will be allowed to travel. Gather a few sets of clothes, we're leaving tonight."

Kylo laid his helmet down on the coffee table in the living room and headed straight for his bedroom. The door closed, leaving Rey to sort through her belongings. She wanted to ask where they were going, but maybe a surprise would be a nice change. There were a lot of 'maybe's today she was beginning to notice.

* * *

Finn turned on his left side for what felt like the twentieth time, feeling his frustration grow. Everyone was treating him as though he was damaged goods, a ticking time bomb that could go off at any given time. His brothers and sisters had been blown to bits, and here he was, sitting in a medbay awaiting the next suicide mission his corps would be sent on.

What was the First Order even fighting for anymore? Why couldn't everyone just leave each other alone and live on opposite sides of the galaxy? There was plenty enough space for everyone, if they weren't so greedy. His head throbbed as blood traveled through, leaving him with a rushing sensation along with a sick stomach.

Maybe someday he could just escape. Yes, he cared for his fellow comrades like the family he never remembered, but he couldn't take this crap anymore. Dreams and fantasies were exactly what he needed right now.

* * *

Little, seemingly insignificant things were always the ones that took Hux's breath away. What others took a tendency to disregard, he noticed, and with precision accuracy. In this particular case, the culprit was a small, black wire. More than likely, this was one that Rey had been working with while she had been constructing her lightsaber. Hux had found it shortly after the troopers had finished transferring Rey's belongings back to Kylo's room. Hux shook his head in disbelief that things would return to normal, as though her time with him had been some pointless lesson from Snoke. He picked up the wire and laid it on his bedside table, a reminder that nothing stays constant, and that beauty could be found in anything.

This was not Brendol Hux anymore; this was something far worse. A potentially lovesick puppy in a one-sided relationship that created a benefit for no one. This was a great big, fucking mess. He placed his face in his palms and tried to meditate, to no avail. What would it take to get his life back on track? Rey obviously wasn't going to be any more than his friend, and it was time to accept that.

It was also time for him to go on a nice drinking binge and attempt to rid himself of the memories of the First Order's most beautiful mascot.

* * *

Rey felt many eyes on herself and Kylo as they boarded his personal ship, but she didn't see General Hux anywhere in the crowd. Perhaps he was upset with her choice. But no, he himself had said he would be content to be her friend. Taking in the sight of her gawkers, she also noticed that the FN corps was nowhere to be seen. While it was none of her business about the whereabouts of military personnel, it would ease her anxiety to see familiar faces.

"Are you okay?" Kylo was once again wearing his mask, but she heard the slight tone of concern through his mask. Realizing that she was blocking the end of the ramp, Rey stepped inside and sat down with a sigh.

"I'm just realizing how complicated things are going to be from now on. There's never any stability here," she muttered to herself. Kylo heard her and made a mental note to address this issue over the course of their getaway. Starting with the most obvious cause of her sour mood, he removed his helmet and felt a bit of her tension melt away.

"You need only tell me what you want to be stable in your life, and I'll make it so."

"Can you dissolve this war without any further bloodshed?" The look in her eyes told him that she didn't expect a positive answer. Nevertheless, he took her hands and knelt down in front of her.

"You know I can't do that. If it was possible, I would do so." Rey rewarded him with a half smile and felt the truth in his words through the Force. She knew that although he was spectacular in battle, he would prefer to end this war as well. Deciding that she would sidestep political debates, she smiled and gave his hands an affectionate squeeze.

"So I've avoided asking, but where are you taking me?" Kylo rose to his feet once more and put a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret. You'll see when we get there." They buckled themselves in and Kylo started the shuttle, feeling a sense of hope come flooding in. It wasn't clear if the feeling was radiating from himself or Rey, but either way, it felt wondrous after so much darkness and despair.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's been so long guys. Bachelor's programs are no joke, and I'm about to graduate next spring, so things are getting down to the wire. I'll be able to update more in the summer, and we're almost finished. Let me know that there's a want for a (happy) ending.**_


	25. New

Chapter Twenty-Four: Hope

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, as per the usual. I've been going through a funk on top of school work, so forgive me for letting you guys think I wasn't gonna finish this one. I will, and we're almost there, but it's still gonna be a couple of chapters. Once again, thank you guys for the support, reads and comments, I wish I could hug each of you.**_

* * *

 _Love is a constant process of tuning in, connecting, missing and misreading cues, disconnecting, repairing, and finding deeper connection. It is a dance of meeting and parting and finding each other again. Minute to minute and day to day. - Dr. Sue Johnson_

Rey had fallen asleep on the flight, rendering her unable to tell how much time had passed. When she opened her eyes, Kylo was making the jump out of hyperspace, causing the shuttle to shake a bit. She smiled inward as she realized he probably didn't have to pilot very much on his own, making his skills fall more toward the rusty side. Kylo felt her wake and looked at her, his eyes growing softer than they had been for the last few days. "Did you have a nice nap?" His tone was a gentle tease.

"It was okay, are we there yet?" Where was there, anyway?

"Almost, we're starting the descent momentarily." Her eyes focused on the planet in front of their ship, a picture of green and water from a distance. "I have a feeling that you're going to like where we're headed, it's going to be warm and sunny."

"Will you be wearing your usual attire?" The ride side of his mouth turned up into a sideways smile, her favorite.

"It will be too hot, and I would like to fly under the radar, so no. You'll see when we land." Kylo began to buckle himself in for the landing, and Rey followed suit. Sun and warmth sounded like appealing options after so much cold and dark.

* * *

This was a horrible idea, possibly the worst he had manifested to date. There were so many things that could, probably would, go wrong. The little voice in the back of his mind told him that the penalty for getting caught would be death. But was that really so bad at this point?

Finn had rolled the thought back and forth across his mind, and he had two options. Either stay and endure all that he would continue to be subjected to, or escape. While it was true that he had nowhere to go, he would have to find somewhere else. The worst thing that could happen is that he'd be caught, but then he wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

This was a death wish.

These were his options.

What's a man to do when he's left alone to think about a fate that he hadn't chosen?

* * *

There were so many brunettes here, but none of them fit the bill. The only one that came close had too large a nose, but if he paid no mind to that smaller detail, this could work. Swallowing his liquid courage and breathing out through his nostrils, ignoring the cinnamon afterburn, Hux began to close the distance between himself and the prospective girl.

She must have felt him coming, eyes wide as she took in the sight of a decorated general making his way toward her. He could have thrown up in his mouth at the thought. _But you're not much else than that, are you?_ Shutting down those counterproductive thoughts, he put on his best smirk and stood up straight. The girl smiled back in a shy way, maybe her way of acknowledging him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" One of the blessings of drinking off-base was that there was no opportunity for group gossip. He could be anonymous on this world; he didn't even remember its name. The name of some backwater planet wasn't important, and that point still stood. The mission at hand was his sole focus.

"If you'd like, although I'm not sure I'm the girl you're looking for."

"You can be tonight, if you'd like." He watched as her mouth opened slightly in surprise, but twisted upward in a small smile. The sides of her eyes crinkled just like Rey's did when she smiled too. Yes, she could fill the gap for tonight.

* * *

Kylo couldn't stop smiling; he must have lost his mind. Rey looked like she was glowing in the sun of Bal'Demnic's beaches, radiating happiness. The change in scenery had done wonders to clear his head as well. He could now bear to think without that insufferable weight of Snoke on his brain. It also helped to know that he would have Rey to himself.

"Is it okay to leave your ship here on the shoreline?"

"Everyone knows to keep to themselves here, so no one will bother us." Past encounters taught the villagers to mind their own business, and he had been told by the intelligence department that no one would bother them here. Considering the First Order occupation that was currently in effect to mine cortosis ore, there was no worry about a surprise raid, not at least with the war leaning in the favor of the Order.

"Have you ever been here before?" Rey turned her attention from the ocean waves to read the answer on Kylo's face. He didn't try to shield the bittersweet expression from his face.

"It's been years now. I was still a boy then." The first time he'd come here was when he'd first met the Supreme Leader in person. He was running from Luke Skywalker, a child fleeing certain death. So much blood had dripped from his hands, and his nerves couldn't be settled.

Snoke had sent him here until he was useful again, which took a surprisingly small amount of time. Kylo had driven himself stir-crazy in that little hut, not knowing if he was being hunted. He was torn between exhaustion and drive, the latter winning out the war. He must have been drowning in the past for quite some time, Rey's voice sounded concerned.

"Kylo, are you okay?" He locked eyes with her, finding himself somewhat lighter.

"Taking a mental inventory of how far I've come, that's all. Would you like to see where we'll be staying?" She nodded with a grin, running toward him as he picked up their bags and began to work his way up the beach.

* * *

The girl was more than adequate, Hux had decided, after his fifth drink. She was matching him shot for shot, taking the cinnamon liquid down with a grimace, raising his appreciation for her point by point. Her laugh was soft and infectious, but still not quite Rey's. That was okay, he was here to forget her. Well, kind of.

"You still haven't asked my name."

"Likewise, my lady." Her cheeks flushed and she giggled at the politeness.

"I don't think I've been called a lady since my adolescent years, but I appreciate it all the same. My name is Nadia, if you'd like to know." She leaned forward and whispered in Hux's ear quietly. "I know who you are, General, but I'll keep it our little secret."

Leaning back, he caught a glimpse of the mischief in Nadia's green eyes as she winked at him. She really was a lovely creature, especially here in the dimmed light. "Nadia," he repeated to himself. She smiled warmly, then stood up.

"I have to go for now, but if you'd like, we can see each other again. I had quite a good time with you."

"How would I know where to find you?" Nadia rummaged around her purse, finding a slip of paper and a pen. She jotted down a series of numbers and placed the paper in his palm, holding onto his wrist loosely.

"This is my comm channel, send me a message when you want to find me." She caressed the inside of his wrist for a few seconds while holding his eye contact, then walked toward the door. Hux found himself in stunned silence as he watched her leave. Taking a closer look at the digits in his hand, he found himself smirking at the thought of a second meeting.

* * *

"This is the house?"

"It is." Rey couldn't believe that the First Order would own a building with such a basic architectural look. The home was a modest, white-washed one story with tile roofing, one that did not speak of flair or expense. Two wooden doors opened inward into a large multi-use room, and a singular extra door appeared to lead into a fresher. A window was placed on each side of the entrance, allowing natural light to enter. "What do you think," Kylo asked from behind her.

"I was expecting something more..."

"Ostentatious." Rey nodded her affirmation.

"I told you, we're not here to draw attention. The First Order's priorities are to operate in at least a bit of secrecy, and this location is no different."

"I can see how you were able to hide from Luke here." Kylo placed the luggage in the middle of the floor and stretched. "How long are we staying here?" He shrugged his shoulders in response, making Rey's eyes go wide.

"I hadn't really settled on a number of days, but the Supreme Leader will be expecting us back in about a week. It depends on what you want though." Rey looked out the window and watched the ocean waves caress the shoreline.

"It'll probably take us a few days to see everything here, so you might as well make it count." Kylo smiled and came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"I intend on it." A shiver ran down Rey's spine. She hoped and prayed that this excursion wouldn't turn out to be a mistake.


End file.
